


Yangcha/Tanya (Arthdal Chronicles)

by bilge1996



Category: tanya/yangcha - Fandom, 아스달 연대기 | Arthdal Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/M, tancha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilge1996/pseuds/bilge1996
Summary: One day before the Wahan tribe was attacked by the daekan warriors, tanya had had his first dream at that time.In the dream he had, a masked warrior was just standing in front of him with unfeeling eyes and he could not get the answer to any question he asked. . . Even though Tanya had the slightest crumbs in her eyes, all she saw in her eyes was her ice-cold eyes. Those eyes, which had no emotion, also gave the impression that they had the eyes of a cold-blooded murderer.But he suddenly saw an action in the warrior. One of the chains wrapped around his shoulder starts to go back when he sees him coming right over his hands, but he continues to point towards that warrior with anonymous masked and emotionless eyes. And his chained hand starts to rise up. When he sees that he knocks the chain on him, he wakes up screaming....Why do you regret?Every time I see your face...Whatever you see!..I should never have met you...
Relationships: Saya & Tanya (Arthdal Chronicles), Tanya/Yangcha (Arthdal Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

One day before the Wahan tribe was attacked by the daekan warriors, tanya had had her first dream at that time.

In the dream she had, a masked warrior was just standing in front of him with unfeeling eyes and he could not get the answer to any question she asked. . . Even though Tanya had the slightest crumbs in him eyes, all she saw in him eyes was her ice-cold eyes. Those eyes, which had no emotion, also gave the impression that they had the eyes of a cold-blooded murderer.

But he suddenly saw an action in the warrior. One of the chains wrapped around his shoulder starts to go back when he sees him coming right over his hands, but he continues to point towards that warrior with anonymous masked and emotionless eyes. And his chained hand starts to rise up. When she sees that he knocks the chain on her, she wakes up screaming.

\----

When Eunsom hears the scream of Tanya, he immediately enters her room and finds her in a breathless state, sitting in her bed.

He runs to her side and sits on the edge of the bed.

Are you okay? I heard the scream.. asked Eunseom.

She says she had my first dream and starts to tremble...

Eunsom is very surprised that tanya says she is dreaming, but the more he is surprised is that tanya trembles in a breathless state. And this is not a sign of charity, because it is impossible to make sense of how this fearless girl, who has never seen tanya like this before, is afraid of a dream and is so afraid. 

What scares you so much? What was what you dreamed of? he asks.

Tanya remains silent and begins to shake even more as possible. And no matter how much Eunsom asks, when she doesn't get an answer, he starts to lose patience and tries to grab her hands and draw her attention to him.

Can you tell me what you see now?! What scared you so much?

Tanya eventually begins to calm down and decides to speak.

I saw a warrior with silent chains in a mask, and he was just staring at me..

What scares you so much should you see a warrior.. Are you serious?! Eunseom asks incredibly.

He was not an ordinary fighter.. I've never seen so callous looks before.. While she was thinking about how beautiful his eyes were, he was on my fatal gaze, he had the look of a cold-blooded murderer, and I woke up, splashing when she saw the chain in his hand hurting towards me..

What a dream like this... Have you ever had such a thought when you saw the eyes of a cold blooded murderer in your life? And what beautiful eyes?! Eunseom asks rebelling.

But this is true. . those eyes without emotion but deadly beauty.. and I can't forget that it knocked the chain on me, it was so scary.. Moreover, a single answer says that she does not understand.

All I get out of it is those eyes and chain warrior and masked with deadly beauty in your dream? You like my mysterious types? You see your first dream and a man you saw?! Apparently I was worried in vain! shouts Eunseom.

Eunsom gets up from where he sits nervously and leaves the room with anger.

What happened now. . she thinks.

\----

A few hours later, the Wahan tribe was attacked.

Tanya is shocked that she appears before the warrior she dreams of. .

On the other hand, people in his tribe try to hide the children and save themselves, there is not much they can do in the resistance against the warriors.

All of them were caught in a short time and those who resisted were brutally killed. Tanya does not know where the eunsom is and is concerned about him, on the other hand, she continues to resist. When she is about to escape, she suddenly feels over someone's gaze, but has no intention of looking back. Her primary goal is to find the eunsom, so she continues to move forward without looking back, but at a moment she never expects, the masked warrior she has dreamed of appears again, and this time she realizes that he is looking at her.

Tanya does not know what to do with the shock of the moment and asks the most ridiculous question that can be asked at that moment.

Who are you?

Then the masked warrior really looks at the boom of what you're asking right now. And tanya knew he was right, but she succumbed to curiosity.Tanya, who understands that she cannot get an answer, tries to escape, but before taking a step, the warrior's hand grasps her arm tightly and she takes her deadly gaze:

Leave me! But the warrior does the opposite and pulls her towards him.

This movement suggests to the god whether he has a weight. And by doing something unexpected, the masked warrior kicks the knee and the masked warrior pauses. Even if the kick is not very effective, this will surprise the masked warrior and take advantage of his current surprise, and repels him with all her power.

And it starts running fast, but it doesn't take long to run because suddenly a chain is attached to the ankle and it suddenly pulls back. Tanya falls a little hard on the ground and begins to drag backwards. She doesn't even need to see who he is because she knows the owner of the chain very well.

Returning to the warrior's side, tanya now sees the confusion in the warrior's eyes.

The masked warrior was surprised that he had never encountered such a reaction and resistance before, and even if she did not have the chance to escape, this girl would not give up trying and eventually get out of hand, it would be really unexpected. Surprise for this mysterious warrior.

He thinks she's brave but stupid. And opening the girl's ankle, he grabs him by the arm, lifts it firmly to the feet, and picks it up among the others caught.

Tanya is desperately giving up on the road, unaware of where they were taken with their tribe.

But before going too far, she sees Eunsom meeting on horseback and the tribe resists again. As Eunsom gets off the horse, he kills a soldier on the ground and quickly runs to Tanya and releases him. And by giving a knife to the hand of tanya, he turns to the others. Those who are released begin to scatter around.

Daekan warriors were very surprised by this sudden resistance and the mubaek in their head commands them to catch them all.

Meanwhile, eunsom starts to grab the tanya by the arm and drag, and is about to return to tanya..

He says we don't have time to save everyone and he starts to look around. The warriors have already started capturing and dragging some of their tribesmen. When Tanya tells her grandmother to run away, Tanya does not linger any longer and follows eunseom. When the couple riding on the horse's back is about to escape, they face the masked warrior again.

But the eunsom has no intention to stop and starts to speed up the horse. The masked warrior knocks the chain in his hand and directly targets the horse's feet, but the sudden jump over the horse gives the masked warrior a second surprise today. But by putting himself together, he quickly knocks the chain again, but at the girl's feet.

Tanya suddenly withdraws from the horse. Today she falls on her back for the second time and begins to drift again, but eunsom quickly descends from the horse, grabs the chain and tries to free her foot.

Meanwhile, the masked warrior tries to pull the chain back towards him, but the man in front of him does not leave the chain and continues to pull the chamber. The warrior is surprised that he is strong and continues shooting. On the other hand, tanya knows that this won't work. Understands that the masked warrior he dreams of has intention of chasing.

And she pulls the hand of the eunsom trying to unblock the ankle. Eunsom is surprised by this move and looks back at him. On the one hand, it continues to be hung on the chain.

Just let it go!

Eunsom quickly shakes his head,

He says never!

I have to stay with my people! We cannot escape from here and I cannot leave my people behind. . Go! Save yourself and come back for us one day!

Upon this, eunsom looks around and sees that all tribal members have been caught.

Give me a name. . So I do not give up and I can continue my way! Give me a name!

As the masked warrior continues to hang on the chain, he sees the girl trying to discourage the man and sees her love for that man in her eyes. Thinking I don't even remember when someone looked at me like this, he pulled the chain back to his body once again with all his might and finally continued to drag the girl towards him, but at that moment he heard strange words.

The girl spoke strange words to that man.

Dream! Your name is a dream! The dream of both me and wahan!

And tanya eventually reaches to the masked warrior and sees that surprised expression again in the warrior's eyes, but this does not last long. He quickly gathers himself, and those eyes look cold again without emotion, and once again lift the tanya firmly off the ground.

This time he did not remove the chain on her feet. And he is moving forward with fast steps. The masked warrior is holding the tanya with him this time, and he does not want to risk escaping again. And at that time Gitoha

Hey yangcha asks why are you holding that girl with you?

Tanya is finally happy to learn the name of the mask, but the masked warrior, whose name she learned was yangcha, did not even bother to answer, he completely ignored it.

And Gitoha was very angry at this situation

That brat!

And another warrior at that time

You know you're not allowed to speak. He is suspended. It's ridiculous to even ask when you know you can't answer..

Gitoha grumpy Mugwang why do you watch this brat? Moreover, how he was punished! We are the real punished for not being able to talk to him.

She does not listen to the fighters fighting among them any more, and she is surprised that this warrior named yangca is suspended. She wonders what he could have done to be punished with silence. And the reason for wearing a mask cannot be without thinking about this.

And suddenly she gets angry, realizing the situation he is in. Even though she was so curious about this warrior, she couldn't even make sense of herself, although she saw that he had killed some of his tribe members.

\---

2 days later

They arrived at the place called Arthdal and put the wahan tribe in a dungeon and are planned to be used as slaves. But they threw the tanya into a dungeon separate from the tribe. The reason for this is that she cast terrible curse upon the daekan warriors.

Terrible curse was thrown because they brutally killed the sick tribesmen. And seeing that the warrior named mugwang clearly enjoyed it, tanya angrily threw terrible curse to everyone who was there. Then their leader, tagon, came and asked how he could avoid the curse. She wants to see her grandmother farewell and not harm anyone in her tribe.

And she was nervous because he was so close to the face of their leader, tagon. And she notices the warrior named yangcha, who stands right behind him.

Tagon accepts his request and sends off his grandmother, but the mugwang person on top continues to disturb the god..

'' A hand under the crescent will pull out your heart. ''

This is the scariest curse that tanya throws in her life, and although she knows it will not happen, the warrior is quite scared. And it goes away.

Before her grandmother says goodbye, she shows her a symbol and tells her to find it.

\---

Tanya stands alone in a dungeon and worries about tribal members, not knowing what happened to them. On the other hand, she wonders how eunsom is. .

At that time, the door of the dungeon opens with a great noise. The masked warrior yangcha enters. And he reaches her with quick steps.

Are you gonna get those goddamn chains on me now? ! says tanya. And yangcha frown once again.

Tanya is still experiencing the anger of not getting rid of the chains. This line wrapped the chain around it and attached it to a chair. Even the ankle chain is still standing. But the chain has now begun to bend his wrist because she has worked too hard to get rid of that chain.  
And that really started to hurt. Mr. mask seems to punish him for trying to escape 2 times.

If I die from my blood loss, you'll know you're the culprit!

And Yangcha looks at her with astonishment, he can't understand what she meant at first, and then he understands what she meant when he started controlling her body.He's just noticing this.

And the ones that come to mind while leaning towards the ankle and unraveling the chain are:

''He thinks that if you hadn't pushed it so hard it wouldn't bleed.'' But tanya hears these words and I was going to push her angrily and what? ! she rebelled. Yangcha stuns in response to her response and quickly gets up and takes the chain.

While Yangcha was thinking I wasn't sure I spoke out loud. .

Tanya asks what are you talking about, you still keep talking.

Yangcha was really scared for the first time in him life because he realized she could hear her thoughts. . .

I heard was punished, says Tanya. How did you suddenly start talking?

Yangcha responds with him thoughts. I guess you're not aware of what you're doing. . .

What am I doing? Tanya ask, not understanding.

Realizing that he cannot reach such a place, he removes the yangcha mask and says, "I am talking about it" with his thoughts.

Tanya is shocked when she sees him lips do not play, but it is more surprising that she can hear him voice.

But... it... how... Tanya can't say a word. So yangcha decides to enlighten her.

''It looks like you really have spiritual powers. Now he thinks I should be worried about the curses you cast '' by taunting a little.

Tanya, on the other hand, is surprised by the answer she received while still being amazed to hear it very clearly, and when she looks carefully, she realizes how handsome and charismatic Yangcha is.It filters him from top to bottom as if he had just realized this.

Upon this, yangcha leaned towards tanya and reached the same eye level and in him thoughts

"I like what you see," he asks. And this question causes tanya to flush out of shame. Yangcha, always looking around with her emotionless eyes, is now watching the tanya with an amused expression.

And for the first time in tanya she sees sparks that show that he has fun in the emotionless eyes, and this causes tanya to become even more reddened. And yangcha cannot suppress him smile any more. But this smile catches the tanya very unprepared and the heart of tanya suddenly begins to hit with excitement.

Tanya thinks my head is really in trouble with this man...

\-----

English not my first language. I got help from the translation. 

Sorry if I have errors. :)


	2. Episode 2

Tanya finally couldn't stand it and said, " what's so fun?"she asks.

But he won't get a response from yangcha this time, all he does is smile and keep looking at her. And suddenly, remembering why he was here, yangcha regroups and begins to unchain Tanya.

This time, after unraveling Tanya, he gently removes her from her seat. And tanya can't understand your sudden behavior.

Yangcha takes it out by holding Tanya's arm and tanya begins to look around but as yangcha tugs her arm, she turns to him and signals him to keep walking. Tanya starts walking slowly.

Tanya, who has no idea where she is being taken, decides to speak out, unable to stand any longer, even though she knows he won't get an answer.

Where are you taking me?

...

She doesn't get a single response, as she predicted, or even understand what he's thinking. Tanya, who had heard him thoughts until just before, is now unable to hear anything, which makes the situation even weirder.

Tanya thinks he's not really thinking about anything, or she thinks he's really good at hiding him thoughts.

\---

Tanya is relieved to see her people in her tribe, but she doesn't understand why they're here. And up close she hears a very familiar voice.

If you want to see sanung Niruha alive, this is the voice of eunsom who says release the wahan tribe immediately.

And the person she knows as tagon, saying he wants to save his father, leaves his weapons behind and ascends to the tower, and the window where eunsom appears closes.

After a long time, danbyeok, known as the other son of sanung niruhan, wants to enter and goes after daekan battles.

Soon after, tagon looks at the person called sanung niruha carrying him on his back and is declared dead.

Tanya anxiously wonders where eunsom is.

Tagon asks how they will take their revenge by saying he has escaped, and the people of arthdal brutally attack the wahan tribe for revenge on the deceased sanung Niruha. And some remain dead, some wounded.

Tanya is desperate, and now she thinks it's over, and someone grabs her by the arm and makes sure she's okay. This person is none other than yangcha. 

The survivors are thrown back into the dungeon. Tanya is in the same dungeon with her tribe this time. Someone in her tribe called mungtae blames Tanya for what happened to them. That's when he says she should run away with eunseom. 

Tanya continues to maintain her silence. She blames himself for his magic, thinking that eunseom will not give up saving him and his people until the end, and that it will eventually result in eunsom's death.

Meanwhile, a death sentence is issued for the wahan tribe. But eunsom finds out that tagon is igutu and uses it as leverage to save his tribe. So tagon is forced to cancel the execution.

Mubaek has reached the knowledge that asasi's lineage is in the iark. He'll try to find out who the current heir is. Yangcha, on the other hand, is caught in the middle of whether to inform tagon that she can hear the thoughts of a girl named tanya, and informs tagon that he thinks he should know.

And tagon, curious, tells yangcha to bring the girl.

Yangcha quickly goes to the dungeons. His eyes look for Tanya and he finally sees her sitting quietly at the foot of a wall and quickly steps to her side. Realizing her presence, tanya raises her head and yangcha meets her eye.

What now, says tanya in an exasperated tone. Yangcha thinks tagon wants to see you. Hearing him thoughts as he waits, tanya frowns and asks why. The wahan tribe in the dungeon follows them in astonishment.

An unresponsive yangcha grabs Tanya by the arm and quickly takes her out of the dungeon and brings her to tagon's side. Not expecting it, tanya stays silent along the way and looks around with blank eyes.

Tagon follows Tanya with curious eyes and finally

He asks if it's really true that you can hear thoughts. But tanya quietly watches tagon.

Tagon asks impatiently if you will not answer.

It doesn't matter... says tanya at last.

And tagon is quite surprised by that answer.

Do you have any idea what you can do if you have spiritual powers?

If I had these powers, the first thing I would do would be curse you!

Yangcha must be surprised at her courage. He can't help but wonder if there's a fear of death because that's not something anyone would dare to do. Yangcha, who thinks Tagon will get pretty angry, thinks maybe I should have just kept quiet.

But in a way he didn't expect, tagon is very calm and with a smile

That's your right. Half his people died because of me, unexpectedly.

It goes on because you were the one who suffered the most from the problems between me and my father.

When Tanya gets angry and thinks he's going to kill her or torture her quickly, she hears things she didn't expect, and when she turns around and looks at yangcha, she sees the same thing in him eyes.

If you can prove your powers, I can give you a chance to save your people, but that's entirely up to you.

And tanya blinks and 

"Why," she asks directly.

Because that power can be quite useful, he says, laughing. And the blood of innocent people flowed.. 

How should I prove it, tanya finally asks.

Just say what I think.

And tanya tries to hear Tago's thoughts, so at least she tries..

And eventually he starts hearing things..

If you can't prove it, she hears a voice saying that you're gonna lose your last chance, and she realizes that tagon is the owner of that voice.

"You said I'd lose my last chance if I couldn't prove it," says tanya.

Is that all you hear?

I can't hear everything, and I don't have any control over it, and I don't know how it works, so tanya goes on and on.

"But I can hear most of Mr. Maske's thoughts clearly in a way that I can't understand why," says tanya.

Tagon laughs, "Mr. Mask?"Her name is yangcha.

She shrugs saying she knows, and at that moment he hears yangcha's voice.

Mr. Mask? he says in anger that you are avenging those chains.

And he's pretty angry right now, tanya says. I've achieved my goal, yes, by avenging those chains, by going straight face to face with the yangcha. He frowns even though she can't quite see his expression because of his mask.

I think she proved it. Tagon waits for approval from yangcha, and yangcha approves by shaking his head.

I'll send you to the castle of fire for now, there's someone I want you to take care of.

Tanya immediately asks who.

Son.. For 20 years he's been alone in the tower for some reason, and the only person who cares about him is taelha.. Tagon taking a deep breath.

Tanya is very surprised that tagon has a son, and upon looking at yangcha's reaction she realizes that he already knows.

What about the wahan tribe? Tanya hurriedly asks them what will happen.

They will be safe.. I'll let them do what they want to do, and they'll live in prosperity, but they can't leave arthdal, they're the people who keep you here, and I need you, tagon says.

Tanya finally breathes a sigh of relief and feels relieved. But she is surprised by tagon's compassion and kind behavior, and is unable to hold his own..

"Why? Why are you giving me such a helping hand when half my tribe is dead because of you? Because you really only need me? Or do you feel guilty at some point?"tanya asks.

Tagon sighing.

"I never liked to shed blood and kill but life forced me to do so. Yeah, I'm helping you because I need you, and I feel guilty."

Most people die because of me, but tanya hears about it.

I'm not asking you for forgiveness, I'm just helping you because we both need each other. So do you agree? It's the tribe's only chance of survival.

Tanya is aware that he is right, and aware that eunseom alone cannot save her tribe, and fearing that it will result in him own death, tanya agrees, thinking that this is the only chance she has.

But I can't say I trust you completely, tanya says. Thereupon tagon frown with astonishment.

If it wasn't for eunseom, you would have executed us!

You seem to know him well, tagon says.

He is nervous when he hears the name of yangcha eunseom, who has remained silent all this time. He probably thinks it's eunseom who's trying to save her from me.

And suddenly taelha comes in.

Just in time, tagon says, and taelha frowns in amazement.

By showing Tanya who will

take care of Saya.

This is the girl you say you can hear thoughts taelha asks with great surprise.

Yes, she did, and she proved it, but she says she has no control over it. I want to keep him with Saya for now, he must be very lonely in that tower for 20 years, I don't want him to lose his mind there, so tanya will take care of Saya for a while.

So you send your son a friend, taelha says, laughing.

Take her to the castle of fire without suspicion, says tagon.

And taelha tells Tanya to follow me. Tanya doesn't know what to do, and when tagon signals her to follow the woman called taelha, she quietly begins to go after taelha. But before she leaves the room, she meets yangcha eye to eye, and Tanya, seeing a dark, no-good look in yangcha's eyes at that moment, worries about what's going through his mind.

Even though yangcha, who has been silent all this time, knew it was a punishment for silence, Tanya was worried because no thought had passed, even though her mind was empty. He understands you're hiding your thoughts really well, tanya.

And eventually leaves the room with taelha.

As soon as Tanya leaves the room, yangcha anxiously looks at tagona. And tagon asks, wondering the meaning of these anxious glances, "what's wrong?"

And at that moment, yangcha moves quickly and quickly begins to write something on a piece of paper. And he hands the paper to tagon.

The paper says, " Eunseom is the one who tried to save Tanya in the iark, and it was clear that there was something special between them. He will try again to save the girl and he knows what really happened, you have to be careful," the author writes in the paper.

Tagon shakes his head in understanding. I really need to get rid of that kid, but it's not the right time yet, says tagon.

And yangcha shakes his head, showing that he understands.

\---

Arriving at the castle of fire, tanya is shocked to see a long-haired eunseom in front of her, and taelha leaves the room, saying she will arrive soon.

And the person she thinks is eunseom is watching Tanya with great care, wondering what she's doing here, and tanya, in that moment of great joy, quickly steps up to the person she thinks is eunseom and says, "is it really you?"she asks.

And the person she thinks is eunseom frowns at that question and looks at Tanya in amazement.

He surprises Tanya by saying who she thinks I am.

And she begins to realize that something is wrong. She'll pick himself up quickly and say you look a lot like someone I know.

But why would he say I feel like I've seen you before?

And Tanya becomes confused and begins to realize that this person is not eunseom.

Tanya asks directly if it's you.

He asks, Do you know me ?

Your father sent me, tanya said.

What? Why would my father send me a girl?

He asked me to take care of you.

And finally the wheels start to spin on the counter's head. Are you the girl who can hear taelha's thoughts? He said he was coming here.

Yes, it's me. But there were too many question marks in his mind. This person is really Tago's son and why eunseom is so similar.


	3. Episode 3

Tanya's just looking at saya with the question marks in her head, and saya finally couldn't stand it and said, "Why Are you looking like that?"he asks.

Tanya trying to pull herself together

How am I looking?

Like you know me? What's your name?

It must have been really hard for Tanya to get over her astonishment. She never expects to see someone who shares the same face as Eunseom. 

My name is tanya, trying to stay calm at last.

"Tanya? Where Have I heard that name before?'' 

Taelha enters the room while Saya is deep in thought.

Have you already met? You will stay here for a while to be friends with Saya taelha says your room has been prepared.

Make sure no one discovers you or we'll be in trouble. Now that you've got someone to take care of you, I think I can relax a little bit.. 

But the only answer they both get is silence. 

Then taelha says I leave you alone and leaves the room laughing.

What exactly does she mean by taking care of you? Or something like cooking or cleaning..

We already have a servant for these things, and the only reason you're here is because you're going to keep me company. You're gonna take care of me, spend some friendly time, that's all you have to do. It shouldn't be that hard.

Tanya says you've really been alone in this tower for 20 years. 

Except Taelha, hae tuak and some servants say yes saya unhappily.

Tanya feels like she's got a needle stuck in her heart. It saddens Tanya that this boy with the same face as Eunseom has been hiding in a tower for 20 years and is alone.

Tanya asks if you're ever allowed out.

Says I'd be crazy if I hadn't gotten uppers Regiment. And he feels he's already starting to like Tanya. When no one has felt sorry for him in him life, and he has shown no kindness or compassion, seeing things like this from this girl he just met surprises her and creates a feeling of warmth in him heart. 

It's the kind of feeling he's never felt before.

After a few hours, saya and tanya are already getting along and having a good time.

In just a few hours Tanya managed to find a place in the heart of the Sayan with her sincerity and sincerity.

And Saya begins teaching Tanya to read and write. But tanya can't understand why Saya is trapped in a place like this, and she decides to ask saya because she's messing with her head.

No matter how much I think about it, I can't think of any reason why you should be hiding and hiding here for 20 years. Why, really?

Saya is caught unprepared for this question.

Doing... this is a little complicated..

I guess I'm not reliable enough to explain everything yet.. Isn't that right?

It's true we don't know each other well enough yet. It's been a long time since I've trusted anyone. There's only one person I've ever trusted in my life.

Who was it, tanya asks curiously.

"Saenarae," saya whispers, but tanya hears.

And suddenly, she has a dream told by eunseom.

"I dreamt of a girl named saenarae. As soon as saenarae and I say we're going to run away, tanya gets a smack on the head.

You even dream about running away with women?!

Don't get angry, let me finish, eunseom says.

And tanya calms down and continues to listen to eunseomu.

I'm not sure what happened next because the issue is divided. But I saw myself calling out to the saenarae and crying.

Then a woman came.

Tanya says your dreams are hard on girls.

Then she put a blood-soaked bracelet on my hand. ''

When Tanya remembers the Dream told by eunseom, she wonders if it is the same seanarae.

What happened to the seanarae?

Saya suddenly said with sadness, " I don't know, all I got was the bloody bracelet.. she is probably dead..''

And tanya makes sure it is the same seanarae at that moment. But how could such a thing happen that eunseom's dreams are not just a dream, but the one that counts my life? But what does that mean? Tanya thinks they might be twins.

And that's the only logical explanation you can think of right now.

And the possibility that Saya may have lost the one person he trusted,maybe loved, him whole life would make her feel bad. She feels very sorry for Saya. She'll definitely make sure he doesn't have an easy life, tanya.

I mean, it's just that eunseom wasn't the only one with a hard, tragic life.

And The Voice of the count will bring her to her senses.

Stop feeling so sorry for me, saya says at last.

Tanya looks at the count in amazement.

It's clear from your face, sighing.

You've had a really hard life, haven't you?

Everyone has their own tragedy, says saya.

\---

1 Week has passed, and during this time, the intimacy with Saya Tanya finally 20 years in the tower is about to receive an answer to her secret hiding.

You were wondering why I've been hiding in the tower for 20 years, weren't you?

Maybe some things should be kept secret, tanya says.

You don't want to know anymore? Since we're friends, we have to have trust. And you earned my trust in 1 Week. I don't want to be a secret between us.. you're the first person I'm going to reveal this secret to..

I didn't just want to push you, but if you're ready, you can tell me, tanya says with a smile.

I hope our trust is reciprocated, I don't want any secrets between us, you're the first person I've opened my heart to in a long time.. I didn't even tell seanarae that..

Even if I wanted to trust you, arthdal would say it was too hard for me, tanya.

I know, I know what happened to the tribe, says saya. I know how hard it is to trust someone in arthdal, and yet I trust you..

"I hope you can trust me one day," says saya in a soft tone.

Have you ever heard of igutu or neanthals? saya asks.

They ask what tanya says, as if she doesn't understand what he's talking about.

They are considered sinister in arthdal.. My father eliminated all neanthal and igutus in the 10-year hunt. And there's only one left.. Do you think you know who he is?

Tanya is shocked by what she hears and asks with great curiosity, "is it you?"

Saya smiles and says," yes, I am."

But what's so special about igutu and neanthals? Why did tagon hunt them?

It was sanung Niruha's order.. Neanthals are supernatural beings, only one worth the army. They have blue blood, blue lips and blue eyes. Beings who can dream. 

The igutus are half saram, half neanthal, a mixture of the two igutu. They have purple lips and purple blood. When they start using their powers, their eyes start to turn purple. And they can dream.

Saya takes him hand to him lips and reveals him lip color with him finger.

Tanya is shocked by the purple lips she sees across him face.

Saya asks if I need to show you my blood to make you believe, and tanya intervenes as she takes the knife in him hand to make a cut to him finger.

Stop! You don't have to cut yourself, your purple lips are more than enough for evidence, tanya says.

You're not afraid? Neanthals and igutus were hunted because they were feared and envied.

What should I be afraid of? It is terrible that they are slaughtered just because they are feared.. The plant even has a name every living thing has a reason for its survival, a purpose.

Saya has the most emotional moment in her life. No one has ever seen them like this, but the fact that Tanya has such a point of view gives rise to hope.

A few drops of tears escape from him eyes, but this does not escape Tanya's eyes, and she brings her hand to him face and begins to wipe away the tears.

Why are you crying, tanya says tenderly, and saya realizes that he is crying at that moment.

I don't know.. It's the first time I've ever felt so emotional, says saya quietly.

"If it's comforting, you can cry, I'll be here to wipe your tears," tanya says gently.

And saya can't take it any longer, so he clings to Tanya, afraid she'll leave.. He eventually releases him tears. 

Tanya gently rubs him back all the while.

\---

Meanwhile, mihol and asa ron do not stand idly by and cooperate, kidnapping the people of the wahan tribe and bringing them to the dungeons of the fire tribe. Their goal is to uncover sanung Niruha's true killer and get tagon out of their heads. 

So they took the people of the wahan tribe to lure eunseom into the castle of fire and made an announcement that if eunseom did not appear, the people of the wahan tribe would be killed.

Tagon, on the other hand, realized the disappearance of the wahan tribe and, with the announcement heard, gathered the daekan Warriors and stormed the fire tribe directly. And he gives yangcha a new order, telling him that if eunseom is seen, he can kill him if he has to disarm him.

As soon as Eunseom hears that the wahan tribe is going to be killed, he comes to the castle with one of the HAE people, but he looks at the top of the wall and there he sees the masked warrior, who has dragged Tanya in chains.

And yangcha goes down the wall quickly. As he predicted, eunseom is here and standing right across from him. When the woman in the HAE clan sees the yangcha, she quickly flees in fear, but yangcha doesn't care because her target is eunseom. 

He takes one of the chains wrapped around his shoulder and begins to hurl at eunseom, but eunseom manages to escape these attacks nimbly, and yangcha quickly chains his hand as he is about to attack with a knife in his hand.

But eunseom gets out of his chain in quick moves and manages to get a cut off his ear.

Yangcha's sudden pause gives eunseom an opportunity to attack. Eunseom, who is very angry with the masked warrior for taking Tanya away from him, hears the voices of someone just as he is going to stab his knife.

The incoming 2 are daekan Warriors. Seeing that yangcha is about to be stabbed, the daekan fighters run straight over eunseom and call out to yangcha, asking if he is ok. At that time, eunseom begins to run away thinking it would be better to get away but yangcha goes after him and a long chase begins.

As Eunseom escapes, he is suddenly stopped by 2 Chains, his arms are chained on 2 sides, and before he can move, another chain is wrapped around his throat and pulled up quickly. Unable to breathe, eunseom grasps the chains tightly, while yangcha hangs the chain around eunseom's neck with all his strength.

Eunseom finally uses the power of igutu to break the chains and 2 daekan Warriors fall to the ground while yangcha is stunned. Turning this surprise into opportunity, eunseom quickly jumps down, tosses the knife straight into yangchan's face and quickly begins to flee, freeing from the chain around his neck.

Yangcha quickly regroups and goes after eunseom, but the mask on his face has fallen off and he has a scratch on his face. For the first time in his life, he feels angry.

2 daekan warrior thinks that he is not a saram, but an igutu saying that he is not strong enough to be neanthal. 

Yangcha's only thinking now is to capture eunseom and kill him if necessary. But tagon clearly doesn't mind killing, so he thinks it would be better if he did, because the biggest threat to tagon now is this kid, eunseom.

But there's no sign of eunseom. Daekan fighters leave and begin searching. In the hut where yangcha entered, eunseom suddenly appears and tosses the axe in his hand on him, but yangcha reflexively reels from this attack and the axe is lodged in the pole. 

He quickly tosses the chain to the shelves and pulls it towards himself with all his might, his goal is to topple the shelf onto eunseom, but eunseom manages to escape at the last moment and quickly throws an axe at him again, but yangcha is still in the air, grabs the axe with one hand and stops it. His hand was not damaged because he had protective gloves on his hands.

Eunseom is surprised to catch the axe with one hand, but he quickly regroups and hangs on the axe in his hand with his igutu power, and the axe quickly approaches the masked warrior, but the Warrior is still resisting with great force.

"Is this man strong enough to resist the power of igutu?"eunseom thinks. He is still in shock and understands that he can not stop the axe with one hand and supports it with the other hand yangcha can not get rid of it with force using the technique tilts the axe sideways and when eunseom loses control quickly turns the axe into eunseom itself and the belly of the eunseom is drawn. He staggered back.

Yangcha is shocked to see the color of the blood on his hands.

"This man really is an igutu! ''

Throwing over her shock, yangcha sees eunseom being thrown onto him again and quickly throws him out, grabbing her by the outfit. 

Yangcha can't help but wonder how Tagon didn't realize this man had an igutu. Should I still follow the same order? yangcha thinks. Even Igutu, he is still a threat and must be eliminated. Thinking that I should only follow Tago's orders, he goes after eunseom again, but as he steps out the door, he comes face to face with mubaek.

What is this? Mubaek asks what happened here.

Yangcha looks at mubaek with exasperation and just then 2 daekan warriors arrive. And mubaek, who didn't get an answer, angrily said, what the hell is going on here?! 

That's dujumseng who killed sanung Niruha.

Yangcha angrily goes after eunseom again. Yangcha, who lost eunseom because of Mubaek, is quite angry. They look for eunseom everywhere, but they can't find him. Meanwhile, tagon has saved the people of the wahan tribe.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Tagon angrily asks if he has escaped. 

We'll keep searching, daekan warrior, but tagon will interrupt.

"No need, just say we got him."

Daekan fighters look at tagon with confusion 

"There is no one who sees him but us, we just have to find someone who looks like him and dress him like him. Find someone else and cut his tongue out. Sanung Niruha's killer will be executed today.'' 

And the daekan Warriors, understanding, leave the room immediately, but yangcha stays.

Is that guy really an igutu? Yangcha confirms nodding

He can't help but wonder how I didn't understand that.

\------

Eunseom finds someone else to replace him and is executed by throwing him into the boiling cauldron, saying he is sanung Niruha's killer.

And it spreads all over arthdal. 

Tanya, however, does not know this yet and wants to see her father. And taelhaya says it.

You want to see your father? You don't have to worry.he's alive.

I haven't heard from him since I've been here, and I miss him so much.

Taelha sighed and told tagon I can't send you alone and left the room.

After a while, taelha comes back and says, "he said he could meet." He sent his closest bodyguard and most trusted man. Appreciate it and don't do anything stupid. He's waiting for you outside. You can go now.

"My closest bodyguard and most trusted man?"Tanya thinks she's talking about Yangcha, feeling a sudden excitement in her heart.

And she steps out quickly and stands in front of yangcha just as she predicted.

And he begins to walk quietly, with his head pointing at him to follow. She thinks he hasn't changed since the last time I saw him, he's still unresponsive and callous, and she comes after him fast. 

But halfway through, yangcha stops abruptly, directing a question to him with his thoughts.

Do you know that the boy who tried to save you has an igutu, yangcha asks, unable to hide his obvious curiosity.

'I didn't even know what igutu or neanthals were until Arthdala came,' replies tanya.

And?

It doesn't matter to me why eunseom isn't still the same eunseom saram? I love him for who he is, tanya says without hesitation.

And yangcha feels a sense of jealousy rising inside him in a way that he doesn't understand where he's coming from. 

By coming face-to-face with Tanya, he asks what kind of relationship you have between you, yangcha surprised him and surprised Tanya a great deal.

What kind of relationship does it have to do with you?

And at that moment yangcha realizes that she is right. He couldn't understand why he was asking such a question.

An unresponsive yangcha suddenly grasps Tanya's arm tightly and starts hiding Tanya by pulling her behind a wall.

Tanya is suddenly quite surprised to see herself standing on the wall and in front of yangcha, putting him arms against the wall and trying to hide herself, but on the other hand, with yangcha so close, her heart starts to beat fast. 

And she tries to get yangcha away from him, but she can't do it because he can't move. Finally, she gives up and pokes yangcha in the shoulder and they see him again. "Why are you trying to hide me," Tanya asks, trying to ignore her rapid heartbeat.

"Mihol is here," he says, and looking around again, seeing that yangcha is no longer there, he walks away from Tanya, and this time he takes her hand and starts to walk again with quick steps.

Holding yangcha's hand gives Tanya a feeling of warmth in her heart that she suddenly cannot understand. She feels safe as if she's home again, and tanya tries to save her hand, thinking how a cold-blooded killer's hand might make me feel that way, but yangcha has her hand in a tight grip that won't hurt her, and she seems to have no intention of letting go.

And at the end, tanya explodes, "let go of my hand, I can walk by myself!'' 

Yangcha said, " Can you guarantee that you won't try to escape or get into trouble?"he asks.

And tanya looks at him in anger and at that moment yangcha is angry and realizes how beautiful she is and Tanya is left alone when she hears this thought. Yangcha gets angry at himself for thinking why he suddenly has such a thought and quickly regroups and says "We are here" in his thoughts.

Eventually, leaving Tanya's hand, he opens the door to her and signals her to come in.

Tanya quickly enters without waiting, and when she sees her father, she runs and hugs him. Yangcha begins to wait outside the door.

Soon after, tanya leaves the room but notices that she is looking very lifeless around. It's as if her soul has been drawn away. 

And in the yangcha, a vague concern appears, and with their thoughts, "are you ok?"he asks, but he doesn't get an answer. As Tanya steps past him slowly, he quickly goes after her. And he begins to follow her quietly by her side. Realizing that he will not get an answer, yangcha decides to remain silent.

But he can't help but wonder why she suddenly became so soulless. Tanya, who has been silent all the way, suddenly changes her mind just as she's about to go in, and Yangcha and I see each other again.

"You're the one who caught him, aren't you?"she asks, and yangcha frowns in amazement.

"Aren't you tagon's closest bodyguard and most trusted man? You caught eunseom in the same way you caught me, and you got him killed!"Tanya shouts.

And yangcha finally understands what you're talking about. Thinking she must have learned the execution, he says, "I'm just following orders," emotionless, and this angers Tanya even more. Even if orders mean taking the lives of innocent people?! she raises his voice even more.

"Why am I even asking? You Killed My people right in front of me!"tanya, who keeps yelling, can't control her tears any more.

When Yangcha sees Tanya in tears, he freezes. It's probably the first time he's seen her cry. This girl who fought back tears when she was captured, even for the people who died in her tribe before her eyes, is now really crying for eunseom? 

A vague anger and jealousy rises again inside yangcha.

He says you're crying for that guy who doesn't cry for your people, and he can't control himself, and he says in an angry voice in his thoughts.

You've never really loved anyone in your life and never cared about a single life, have you? 

Yangcha is caught very unprepared in the face of this question and can not find an answer to give.

If there were lives you really cared about, you wouldn't be able to kill people so cold-blooded..

You...all of you.. Gosal! (spiteful soul)

And yangcha is really shocked at that moment. It doesn't make sense why it's so shocking to hear from this girl that he hasn't heard such things from anyone in him entire life.

You're my killer now, too, as eunseom's killer says tanya is soulless and yangcha looks at her with no understanding of what she means. 

All Tanya did was smile soulless and quickly walk in and slam the door.

"What does it mean? What's she planning to do?"I'm thinking," all of a sudden, it's suicide.. no, he tries to calm himself, thinking she can't go that far. After so much effort to save her people, I think she's not the only one who's going to go this far for that guy, and suddenly a scream comes out of the room, and yangcha's eyes open for the first time in fear...


	4. Episode 4

When Tanya slammed the door in, all she could think about was her death wish. Thinking that Eunseom was dead, there was no point in her survival, tanya wanted to give cold-blooded killer yangcha the guilt for once in her life, even though she wasn't sure he'd feel it.

And she goes straight to her room, takes the knife from the table and takes it to her wrist, just as she's about to cut it, suddenly she grabs a wrist and tries to stop it, but Tanya has no intention of letting go of the knife. She eventually manages to scratch her wrist, albeit hard, but it is not deep enough, and her hand, which she is holding a knife in at that moment, is quickly pulled away.

Turning to the sound of you screaming What do you think you're doing, tanya finds taelha quite angry and sees a bit of anxiety in her eyes.

Leave me alone! she yells, tanya.

So you can kill yourself?! taelha responds by shouting in a voice full of anger and bewilderment.

You're all eunseom's killers!

Taelha asks in confusion if you're talking about the executed boy.

Ignoring her question, tanya says, "but I was the one who drove him to him death," beginning to weep violently..

Eunseom.. you.. That's me.. you're dead because of me.. I don't deserve to live as someone who drove you to death.

And then as she takes the knife down his throat, taelha starts screaming quickly in panic and anxiety, and at that moment, someone quickly walks in.

This person is none other than yangcha.

With Tanya's last words and her soulless smile, he feels something bad is going to happen. Yangcha, with her scream and her voice of help, quickly enters and moves in the direction of the sound and sees Tanya holding the knife to her throat at that very moment.

Yangcha feels anxious, scared and angry for the first time in his life. This girl who made all three feelings feel at once is now trying to kill herself with a knife to her throat.

Taelha screams in panic, saying, "stop this nonsense right now."

"Don't you really have anyone to leave behind? What about those people in the wahan tribe? You don't think about them, or you don't care anymore?!'' 

"From the moment Eunseom died, nothing mattered to me anymore. I'm the one who drove his to his death, How can I even think about moving on with my life like nothing ever happened?!''

Yangcha is astonished by what he hears and makes him feel great anger and jealousy for giving up him own life for that child. 

For the first time in his life, it feels anger and jealousy in a way that makes his feel so much emotion at the same time that he can't understand why this powerful girl has shed so many tears for that child and just given up her own life.. And sadness?

But why? How could this girl he just knew have such an effect on him?! Yangcha cannot find an answer and is quickly thrown forward when he sees that Tanya is about to slit her throat at that moment.

And just as tanya is about to end her life, she feels another hand on her hand holding the knife. And the same hand quickly pulls the knife out of her hand and throws it into a corner, and when she sees eye to eye with the person who did it, she sees that it was yangcha.

And tanya feels her anger rising again.

"What are you doing?!"Tanya shouts. At that moment he sees sparks of anger in yangcha's eyes for the first time.

Tie his hands until she calms down and keep an eye on her for a while. After this, taelha takes a deep breath and quickly leaves the room and closes the door.

Yangcha obeys orders and quickly takes one of the chains wrapped around her shoulder, tying Tanya's hands with the chain and dragging her to her bed to make her sit down. And then he starts waiting.

"Are you really going to do this?!"Tanya is in a rebellious voice and makes yangcha look at herself again.

What should I do with someone who's trying to kill herself? 

You just have to let me die. 

You gonna die for some guy? I thought you were stronger than that...

Eunseom is not just a man. But someone like you would never understand it, tanya said in anger.

And she sees flashes of anger again in yangcha's eyes.

At that moment, tanya quickly gets out of bed, grasps yangcha's dagger and takes it back to her throat, and once again, yangcha quickly grasps her hand and takes the dagger out of her hand.

God damn it, let me die, tanya, and the tears come rushing back.

Yangcha remains undecided about whether to tell the truth, realizing that eunseom will not stop killing herself unless she finds out that he is not actually dead. He decides it would be better to tell the truth, even if her attempt to kill herself for this eunseom guy enrages him in a way he doesn't know why.

And when his eyes look for Tanya again, he can't see her where she is, and when he starts looking around the room, he sees her in front of the window. She's obviously trying to throw himself down. Yangcha takes quick steps to the side, grabs Tanya by the arm and drags her away from the window.

Let go of me! Tanya begins to flutter. And at that moment yangcha fastens her against the wall and brings one hand to her cheek 

"Stop it," he says.

And tanya starts looking at him again with angry eyes.

"He's not dead," Yangcha sighed.

And tanya instantly froze and just said, "what?"she can say.

The very precious eunseomun is alive, says yangcha exasperated.

Don't lie! Tanya shouts and begins to flutter again. But yangcha holds her by her shoulders and pins her against the wall and says, " he wasn't the one who was executed!"he shouts with his thoughts. 

Then who was? Tanya starting to calm down.

"No one saw Eunseom but us, so they found someone who looked like him and he was executed by throwing himself into the boiling cauldron under the name of sanung niruhan's killer.'' 

You expect me to believe that?

It's the truth. Yangcha taking a deep breath. "Eunseom has escaped and no one knows where he is.''

"You were the one chasing him, weren't you?"tanya asks.

"The people of the tribe were taken hostage by asa ron and mihol, and it was announced that they would be executed if eunseom did not show up. Since Eunseom knew tagon's secret, he ordered me to kill him if tagon showed up."says yangcha with his thoughts.

You were just following orders.. says tanya quietly but hears yangcha. 

And tanya suddenly starts to feel bad for throwing all the blame on yangcha. But he's just a servant of the order. 

"I'm sorry," tanya says with sadness.

And yangcha blinks in amazement and looks at her and says, " Why Are you apologizing?"he asks.

Tanya sighed, " for putting all the blame on you.. after all, you were just following orders, and you're tagon's most loyal man, aren't you?''

At that moment, yangcha will freeze. It would surprise him that Tanya was so understanding.

And by drawing yangchan's attention to herself again, saying "Thank you, for telling the truth.."says tanya with a sad smile on her face.

"I wasn't actually planning on saying, you shouldn't have found out.."say yangcha and again, eye to eye with tanya.

But..

But what is it? Tanya asks curiously.

I didn't want you to shed any more tears for that boy.. you were never going to get rid of that guilt, and you were going to try and kill yourself over and over again..

You left me no choice, yangcha says.

At that moment, tanya suddenly feels a warmth coming from yangcha in her heart, unable to understand why. She starts to realize that he's not really that callous. Maybe she'll start thinking I misjudged him.

He has feelings, too, and I'm beginning to understand that those who have no power in Arthdal have no choice but to follow orders. Everyone's trying to survive.. no matter what. Besides, yangcha is really loyal to tagon, and it didn't take him long to realize that the man tagon trusted most was yangcha.

Of course she didn't forget he dragged herself here, tanya. And what was done to his tribe. But maybe it's not as bad as she thinks it is.. after all, despite being tagon's most trusted man, he is punitive and condemned to silence. Thinking that he is walking around with a mask on his face, she begins to feel a sadness for yangcha in his heart.

But she quickly removed those thoughts from his head, saying, "Can you unchain these chains now?"says tanya.

And yangcha looks at her suspiciously.

Now that Eunseom is alive, tanya says I have no reason to die, knowing what you're thinking.

Yangcha frowned, 'is your life up to him? Even if he died naturally, would you still commit suicide? asks.

What would you do if I did? Tanya can't hide her curiosity

"Of course I'd be there to stop you, wherever you are."says yangcha with his thoughts.

These words begin to speed up Tanya's heartbeat. And when her cheeks start to blush, Tanya, who's trying to hide it, says, "unchain these chains."

This time yangcha looks at Tanya with his curious gaze and unchains the chains on her wrist. He wraps the chain back around his shoulder.

\---

Taelha quickly went to the Union Palace and surprised tagon by quickly entering the room.

Taelha is quickly cut off and tagon stiffens when Tanya says she committed suicide.

... What? he can only say when he's trying to overcome the shock.

I say Tanya killed herself, taelha raising her voice even more.

And tagon asks, " why?"

Because of the boy who was executed, taelha says in a calm voice.

Tagon's eyebrows are frowned upon and he says, "is she dead?"he asks.

Fortunately, I was there just in time, but it wasn't me who stopped her, taelha says.

Saya?

Saya's not there. With perfect timing, yangcha was there, and as soon as I hit the scream, he swooped in, laughing. Now I'm starting to understand why you trusted him so much, she says with a smile.

Tagon finally breathed a sigh of relief, saying, "Why did he commit suicide for the executed boy?"he asks.

Isn't it obvious? She must love him. No, it's more than love, taelha says if she can just give up everything, she should be in love.

But it wasn't eunseom who actually caused her to commit suicide, was it?

Tagon shakes his head, endorsing her. No one knows where that kid is, he got away. But I never thought this execution would drive her to suicide, says tagon thoughtfully.

Would it have changed anything if you'd known?

I don't know.. I had no choice but eunseom is still alive and knows what I am. 

And tagon changed the subject, saying, " So where the hell was Saya when this happened?''

He was out, says taelha.

Where? 

I don't know. There's a place he goes regularly.

His shells must have fallen off by now, he says, walking around so freely.

Don't worry, he knows he'll be killed if he's discovered to be igutu, taelha says.

Tagon went to the door and left yangcha alone with the girl and saya could return at any moment, knowing that my son has not seen him yet and I prefer to remain a secret for a while longer, tagon said laughing.

And taelha smiles and says," we'd better go check it out." Together they secretly go to the castle of fire without being seen by anyone and enter the place where Saya is staying.

Unexpectedly, a great silence prevails inside, and when they enter the room where Tanya is, they find tanya and yangcha staring at each other.

And tagon turns to taelha and says, " did this girl try to commit suicide? Are you sure? She seems pretty calm."says tagon, trying to suppress his laughter.

Taelha, on the other hand, continues to look at Tanya and yangcha.

But neither tanya nor yangcha are even aware of taelha and Tagon, and they continue to look into each other's eyes. And tagon finally says," you don't look like you tried to commit suicide, " finally realizing your existence.

And tanya and yangcha immediately begin to move away from each other and yangcha quickly steps to Tago's side.

Everything okay? Tagon asks.

Yangcha confirms it with a nod. Tagon checks on Tanya, saying," she has a cut on her wrist."

Taelha intervened and said, "even though I was there in time, I couldn't stop her, her next goal was her throat, but yangcha blocked it.

"Heal his wound," says tagon looking at taelha. Then he looks at yangcaha and says, "Let's go." And yangcha turns one last time and looks at Tanya before quietly following tagon.

Tanya responds to his look, and yangcha turns around and leaves the room, quietly pursuing tagon.

Taelha comes to Tanya and says, "first we have to heal the wound."

\---

Tagon and yangcha return to the Union Palace.

What happened? She never tried to kill herself again? tagon asks curiously.

Yangcha quickly gives tagona by writing something on paper.

He wrote in the paper: "she repeatedly tried to commit suicide but I stopped her and in the end I had to tell the truth. She knows you're alive.''

"You must have had a hard time," says tagon, smiling and putting one hand on yangcha's shoulder. 

\---

And Saya finally returns to the castle of fire and learns from Taelha what has happened in his absence.

And immediately goes to Tanya's room to check on her.

He finds Tanya watching outside by the window. Goes with quick steps to the side.

Do you love this eunseom so much that you'll give up your life?

With this question, tanya becomes aware of Saya's presence.

I love it, but I did it not because I love it, but because I thought it was because of me. I thought I couldn't live with that guilt.

Why should it be your fault, says Saya baffled. If he was dead, it would be his fate.

How is he destined to be executed? This naturally doesn't happen. To be killed by someone.

Even so, so what? How can you blame yourself for that?! He says with anger and bewilderment.

Because I asked him to come back for me.. 

Is that why you blamed yourself? It was his choice, and I hear he's alive. What stopped you, finding out you were alive? saya asks.

And tanya confirms it by quietly nodding her head.

And Saya angrily said, " What if you really died, what would I have done? The only friend I trusted and loved in my 20 years of life would commit suicide and leave me behind in the darkness? 

Tanya looks at Saya in a daze.

"You are my light yet do you not understand?! he yells, saya.

And at that moment, tanya begins to feel a great deal of remorse for trying to commit suicide.

And she approaches Saya and says, "I'm sorry." 

Saya continues to look at her in resentment and anger.

At that moment, my brain was really empty and I couldn't think of anything. The only sound that resonated in my brain was "I died because of you." And in that moment I really wanted to die, not caring about the people I was going to leave behind.

But now..

But now? Saya asks in a calmed voice.

I regret it. I realized what I was doing. Your words brought me to my senses. I will leave behind my father, my people in the wahan tribe, and you..

I'm so sorry, tanya says.

If you understand, he says don't do it again, hugging Saya and Tanya tightly and saying, "I don't want to lose you, too." Tanya does not return his hug and stops motionless. Something's not right with him. And eventually releases Tanya, saya.

\---

After 1 Week has passed, mubaek finally learns that the direct heir of Asa Si is tanya and transmits it to tagona. That way Tago gets a great opportunity. Tagon says there is no better opportunity to get rid of Asa Ron and the Asa Tribe sidebred.

And taelha, did you really find someone to replace Asa Ron by going into the room?

In return, tagon simply smiles.

God, say it! says taelha is impatient and takes the drink in tagon's hand.

Asa Ron is a side line descendant of the great Asa Sin.

It's like she says she doesn't know, taelha, and she starts drinking that drink. And suddenly she sprays her drink

"Directly descended from Asa Sin? You found someone like that?"taelha asks with astonishment.

If it really doesn't matter.

By approving says taelha of course.

It's important whether the public believes it or not. Taelha waits by saying go ahead.

Tagon continues his words by taking the drink in taelha's hand.

"In the faraway lands of Iark, there live dujeumsaengs called Wahan. They speak our language in an interesting way. We also found Asa Sin's byeoldaya in their village, with a drawing of the heart of the White-tipped Mountain on it.''

Ah, really? taelha asks, unable to get over her astonishment.

Mubaek is the most loyal and honest man who brought this to me.

What? Ah, really? 

Tagon confirms it with a nod.

It is true that Risan and Asa Sin fled south. So they built the İark and the Wahan people? Asa Sin, the founder?

Wahan's ancestor continues his remarks by saying Great White Wolf tagon.

We assume that the Great White Wolf is Asa Sin, then his heir...

Taelha takes a deep breath and says, " Tanya?"she asks immediately.

And tagon confirms it with a smile.

She must find the star Bell of the Great Temple to be accepted as a descendant of Asa Sin. Would Tanya know that? taelha asks immediately.

It helps if she knows, but there's another way. We have to spread a rumor first, says tagon.

\---

The next day it is heard that one of the Asa tribe has been killed, and thereupon tagon and taelha go to the scene, taking a few daekan warriors they have taken with them, and there is a large crowd.

Gitoha says," we didn't want to touch it until you came." Want to take? asks.

At the time, someone said, " move! saying " yells. Asa Ron Niruha from the hearts of white-tipped Mountain has come.

Asa Ron looks at the body first and then angrily looks at Tagon. Saya is there at the time, and he's secretly watching.

\---

I didn't do it, tagon says.

Could it really be the hearts of white-tipped Mountain? You think they did it? taelha asks by saying.

Tagon just sighs, and whereupon taelha continues.

But Asa Ron destroyed them eight years ago.

And Tagon finally starts talking.

When they came out eight years ago, everyone was saying the same thing. "Weren't these destroyed 20 years ago?"they were saying.

I can't figure out if this is going to work for us, taelha says, sighing.

It doesn't matter if it works for us. It's a big deal, says tagon.

But those idiots... They go to Taelha tagon and say he is the Igutu of Aramun. I mean, isn't that actually good for you? She asks. To their word continues.

Of course, there will be a price, but if that faith spreads to the Union...

That's why those idiots will never beat Asa Ron. Aramun is seen as the hero and Igutus as the monster. Do you think the public will agree? says tagon.

Why would I take such a big risk? I'm unable to do this.

Now that the incision has been found dead, Asa Ron is going to make a mess. The gosals and the lack of direct heir will make the rumors go away. "Maybe it's Asa Ron's job," Tagon laughs sarcastically.

\---

Asa Ron says that if really is tagon's work, then Olimsan has committed a greater sin than doing it, and continues, "even if he didn't do it, we might know the opportunity to turn the game around.

Asa Yon asks how.

After this, anyone who doubts the powers of the Asa Tribe replies by saying that the White-tipped Mountain will be thought to be from their hearts, Asa Ron.

\---

Okay then. So what's your plan now? She asks.

We must capture the hearts of white-tipped Mountain before anyone else. Tagon goes to the daekan Warriors.

We will attack the hearts of white tip Mountain. Who was the last member captured? Tagon asks.

Yeon-bal replies, saying he was probably sent to Domdambul eight years ago.

If we torture him, he'll tell the truth. Yeon-bal, go to Domdambul with someone from Unit seven and bring him to me. Now.

Okay, Niruha. We'll be right out, Yeon-bal, and he'll be right out.

Unit Three, keep a good eye on the Great Temple.

\---

What? Did you do it, Tanya says in amazement. Did you kill him? Tanya asks incredulously.

Saya confirms by saying yes.

How can you just kill someone?! Says tanya with anger and shock.

So what? Says saya shrugs.

The only answer Tanya can give is, "what?"okay.

I talked to this all night. I said I wanted chaos.

Tanya takes a deep breath in anger.

"Because of you, the Sunday cuts beat someone up. Someone in your organization was beaten to death and someone's body was destroyed. Do you think that's true?! Says tanya revolted.

That's right, Says Saya.

Chaos and chaos. It's a filthy mess. He says she wants it, saya, and tanya looks at him in disbelief.

But why? How? Tanya asks.

Arthdal is on a solid foundation, not a single crack is allowed. At the bottom of the pyramid, he answers by saying that people like us will never get the chance to rise without creating chaos, disorder and chaos.

You said you wanted power. We have to turn everything upside down. Only then will you have a chance.

So... I'm giving up. 

Saya looks at him with great surprise.

I'm done with you. She says she'd better join tagon and she goes to the door.

Saya immediately runs after her, grabbing him by the arm and stopping her. Tanya turns around and looks at him.

What can I do? What do you want? Saya asks immediately.

Tanya takes one last look at Saya and pulls him arm off his and heads back out.

What do you want?! Shouting says saya.

And Tanya stands right in front of the door and starts listening to him.

What do I have to do to make you stay? Saya asks.

Tanya eventually turns to him and saya continues, saying, "I've told you so much, now you tell me." He repeated the question, "what can I do to make you stay?

Tanya finally started talking, saying, " Don't you know the answer?"Says.

Not in the book, says saya with his head bowed. And then he looks at Tanya again and points his finger at her and says, "don't laugh."

When I think about tactics, I always calculate all the odds, even in situations like this. But I never expected that. Tell me what to do.

What can I do to make you stay?

Tanya sighs deeply and, saying OK, I'll say it, goes to Saya and stands up to him.

When you want to do something irreversible, you ask me first. She says you value other people's lives, tanya, and she looks into the eyes of the Saya.

Now I want you to nod and say you understand.

Saya shakes his head and says, "I get it, I'll do it." And tanya slowly begins to smile.

Are we good now? Saya asks.

Yes.

Sighed deeply, "you... why are you so complicated?"He asks.

Tanya answers him by saying it's because of what I learned where I grew up.

What are they? Saya asks.

Tanya takes a look at Saya and says, "never mind, you'll find it ridiculous."

Tanya comes out and across sees hae tuak, along with the palace guards, some cuts from the Asa Tribe, and taelha.

One of the Asa Tribe says," We will take you to the Great Temple, Minister Taelha."

And Taelha said, " Why would I go there?"She asks.

I have some work to do now and says to converge on full guard when walking begins. That person in the Asa tribe, known as Asa Yon, says, "you must come with us."

Taelha says," I guess you don't know the capacity of hae tuak." And then Hae tuak says, "they don't know what you're capable of."

One of the guards steps forward and says, "come with us, Taelha." With Taelha turning her head to the guard, Sodang, does tagon know about this? asks.

Sodang answers him by saying We must obey orders from both the Union Palace and the Great Temple.

At that time, saya disguises herself and comes to Tanya's.

This order says From The Great Temple, Sodang. Asa Yon goes on to say, " yes, they reported spreading a false rumor that belittled our values.

What? Rumors that belittle values? says hae tuak stunned.

The Great Temple is interested in desecration of values, you know. Of course hae tuak will come with us, Asa Yon says.

Taelha laughed sarcastically, saying, " Do you want to play like this?"She says. 

And when guard Sodang gives the signal with the other guard, 2 guards come upon taelha. But Taelha quickly pulls out the guard's sword and puts it down his throat. Then the scepter turns to Asa Yon and says," I will come with you, but do not touch me." And then she throws the sword in her hand to the ground.

Let's go taelha hae tuaka and they start to get away from there.

Tanya watched this happen with great surprise and finally said, " what the hell is going on?"Says.

Go straight to the tree house, don't leave the house until I get there, says Saya.

In the short time they had spent, saya had taken her to the tree house before, telling her that he was in a place like this in his dream. That's why tanya knows where the tree house is.

And tanya is on her way. What Saya is thinking is," Asa Ron made a move faster than I expected, now it's my turn."

\---

Niruha, will you let them take Taelha? They'll keep him at the Great Temple, Gilsun says.

What would you do?

Gilsun thinks a bit, saying, "I'm not sure, but I'd probably go to war.

Now, if I wage war on Asa Ron, the hearts of the White-tipped Mountain will be mine, and tagon starts pacing.

He has a clear purpose now. He wants the public to think I'm the one behind that organization.

So what do we do, wait and suffer? Says gilsun.

We need to search the hearts of the White-tipped Mountain. So we can fix everything.

But... says gilsun and tagon interrupt him and say," I'll deal with them."

Send a messenger to Asa Ron at dawn tomorrow.

\---

As Tagon walks through the corridor, he sees a scroll hanging on the wall and looks at what is written on it.

"Union leader, Please lead us Aramun who came to us in the form of Igutu. ''

Tagon angrily takes the scroll into his hands and smashes it.

The symbol of the hearts of the White-tipped Mountain.. How did they find out? How do they know that about me? He thinks angrily.

\---

Tagon meets with Asa Ron at dawn and takes a look at him and thinks, "if Asa knew I was Igutu, not Ron, he wouldn't have to do this."

Tagon Niruha says I've been waiting for you on your knees, Asa ron.

Ignoring his sarcasm, tagon says," Please let Minister Taelha go."

Since when do you deal with matters of the Great Temple? Taelha is guilty of insulting our values. He says taking her side causes unnecessary misunderstandings, Asa Ron.

Tagon sighed," I'll make sure everything goes back to the way it was."

"Back to your old self"? He says he gets it, and he stands up and says, "I have to follow the rules as a beheading."

So you're gonna follow the rules and punish Taelha? You think I'd let that happen, Niruha? He says furiously.

And Yangcha looks at Tagon at that moment and sees the anger directly in his eyes.

What will you gain by killing taelha? The disintegrating Union? The Fallen Arthdal?

"Ruin?"Can you really do that? If you had done that, you would have started a rebellion with your Daekan Warriors a long time ago. I'll just wait until the day of the Holy trial. If Taelha says what I want to hear before that day, you'll be punished. Otherwise, Taelha's feet will be cut off, and she will be banished by crawling, says Asa Ron.

And Tagon couldn't suppress his anger any more, saying, "I don't even know what I'd do if Taelha's feet were cut off! With tagon shouting, Asa Ron approaches. "Mihol told me that his daughter would never sacrifice her life for someone else," says Asa Ron, chuckling as he begins to turn around and walk away. Tagon turns and stares at Asa Ron.

How much do you trust taelha? Says Asa Ron.

\---

Will Taelha give up her life for me? A woman like that, I would never want her or accept her. Taelha can sell me out. Someone who can do it, tagon thinks.

\---

One of the guards comes and says, "We have found the leader of the hearts of the White-tipped Mountain.

Are you sure? Says tagon with excitement.

Yeah, we got a call, the guard says, and he puts the call in Tagon's hand and says, "We found this."

Tagon thoughtfully said, "notice?"and he returns to the guard. Did the whistleblower of the hearts of the White-tipped Mountain come to the union palace instead of the Great Temple? Says.

Yeah, well, that sounds weird to me, too, says guard.

Where's the leader?

\---

They bring the leader of the white-tipped Mountain and tie him to a chair.

Say it. Who am I? Tagon asks.

Tagon Niruha, the union leader, says quickly Myung-Jin, the leader of the White-tipped Mountain.

And?

You are the son of Sanung Niruha, the former leader of the Union.

And?

And... You are the conqueror of İark.

No, that's not it. Have you ever heard a false rumor about me? Have you talked to anyone about me in the last few days?

I don't really understand what you mean, myung-jin says, and suddenly you think of Saya's words. "I'll arrange a face-to-face meeting with Tagon Niruha"

Myung-jin thinks this is it.

You got something to say? when he sees her thoughtful expression he asks.

A young man joined our community about a year ago. He was very loyal. Our great mother seemed particularly impressed that Asa Sin had sent an Igutu as her Messenger.

With these words, Tagon gets up and starts walking towards the woman.

He's the one who killed the monk , says Myung-jin.

Did alone?

Yeah, he did it himself. Then he started provoking me. He said it was time for the hearts of white-tipped mountain to emerge. I have opposed. Then he offered to arrange a face-to-face meeting with you. And I think he was talking about it.

Who is he? Says tagon quickly.

He said The Hae people had a clerk, but I think it's a lie.

"It's easy for me to rip your tongue out right here."He says, angrily.

Myung-jin immediately went on to say, "that's what he said, he asked me to say when he saw you. Asa Ron's power is forged because it is based on the faith of the people. The power of Tagon Niruha is very real. If you use that power..."and tagon quickly breaks his word.

What does it change? He asks angrily. Asa Ron owns it instead of now, as the public doesn't know he's a side line.

He told me that Asa Sin's true heir had been revealed, and that you were aware of it.

\---

Tagon quickly dives into saya's room and begins searching the inside of the room. And when you find some women's clothes, you think of what the guard said. "A woman was here. She went to the petition Wing with a thin, leather scroll in her hand."Realising that it is Tagon saya, he angrily tosses the suit in his hand to the floor. And when he hears steps, he turns around and realizes that Saya is here.

He slowly steps up to her and says, " Do you know you could die here? asks.

Saya says "yes" with a frightened expression.

Why are you doing this? You're taking revenge on me for 20 years in the tower?! tagon shouts.

Because it's time. I feel like if I don't do this now, if I hesitate, I'll regret it.

I risked my life coming here, saya says.

And tagon quickly pulls out his dagger. Then when he starts to go at saya, saya panics and calls tanya and stops this tagon.

You don't know where Asa Sin's descendant is.

You must have hidden Tanya, tagon says. Where is she?

Where could she be? Saya says and tagon angrily pin the dagger in his hand to saya's throat and pin it to the wall.

Where's Tanya?! Tagon shouts. Bring her to me.

If you do that, you'll never meet Asa Sin's descendant. Then you'll never beat Asa Ron... says Saya, and tagon breaks his promise.

Shut up, you. What do you think you can do? You're nothing!

What are you gonna do? If they cut off Taelha's feet and kill her, her soul will crawl forever, even after she dies. What's your plan?

Tagon angrily stabs the dagger in his hand against the wall and then puts it back in Saya's throat.

Can I tell you? Before Asa Ron, you will save the hearts of the White-tipped Mountain from getting worse. Then you'll try to make a deal with Asa Ron.

Sighed, " how long are you going to repeat the same battles?Work with us," he says.

Let's say I worked with the hearts of white-tipped Mountain. What will happen then?

We'll finally show ourselves to the public.

Tagon looks at Saya in shock.

Saya continued, "Asa Sin's descendants are here in Arthdal. Let's take down the lies and live with the truth. Throw the side line away and return the Great Temple to the true grandson of Asa Sin. That's when you'll attack the Great Temple with Daekan forces. Then you can declare yourself King, and I'll be your heir. 

Tanya, The New Monk, will accept it. finally, we will show our blood to the whole world."

In shock, Tagon continues to look at Saya and, saying" you are out of your mind, " pulls the dagger down saya's throat.

Then why didn't you kill me? Why? Because you were ashamed to be Igutu, you finally killed them all, but you said at least one of them should stay? I was imprisoned because of you without knowing why I was hiding and why I shouldn't see anyone!

I wore what was given to me, read and ate. Like an animal! I had to find out who I really am alone in that dark cave, says saya.

So you call yourself Igutu? Are you proud to be Igutu?

I survived because I was proud. Tagon as Igutu, the protagonist of Arthdal. Hearts of the white-tipped Mountain claimed that he was the Igutu of Aramun Haesulla and was killed by persons of side line.

Yes. Because I'm Igutu, I hide like a mouse in the dark, but when Tagon comes, I'll come out into the light. So even though I was Igutu, he saved me.

But unfortunately I was wrong, saya says, with disappointment.

Tagon laughs sarcastically and says," you grew up very comfortable with that igutu state."

What? der saya bewildered.

My own father strangled me when I was seven. My own father had to strangle me. This is the life of an Igutu, says Tagon.

Fear yes we'll gonna decorate. But the ones you're willing to kill are the Daekan forces, the Saenyeok people, and every single one of the troops! And none of them want Igutu King! Tagon shouts.

Have you asked them? How do you know without asking? They never thought of such a thing. How do you know if they want Igutu King? Saya shouts.

So, you know? tagon responds by saying. Do you know what the people of the union think about a king with an Igutu?

Sighed and opened the small box on the table and said This is the meringue of Aramun Haesulla. On the front is Honeysuckle, a symbol of peace. On the back is the Hammer of the wind, the symbol of punishment.

Live or die. If I translate this, which side do we see? He takes a look at tagon and says I don't know, nobody knows. But Airuju will choose whether to be front or back.

Rather than live like this, I'd bet on it, says saya.

Tagon says I never trust God for my destiny.

Yes, of course. But you have to choose between me and those union people you love so much. He says it's time to make a choice, and then he turns around..

You think I'm gonna let you go? Says Tagon pulls out his sword and begins walking over saya.

"This is bichwisan," says Saya, quickly pointing to the container in his hand.

One more step... I'll drink the whole Tube.

Can you really kill yourself? der tagon.

I told you I was ready to die when I got here.

If you pick his backside, he says he's gonna have to die, and he throws that the bezeg at tagon and he comes out of there fast.

\---

Tagon goes to the place where myung-jin is being held and says, "I will hold hands with you."

Looks like the kid's ready. And you? You guys ready for this are you?

Are you serious? Says Myung-jin with astonishment.

Tagon angrily says," I said, Are you ready?"

Are you going to do? Say it.

...

\---

Tagon finds saya in the cave where the hearts of the White-tipped Mountain are gathered, saying that he has joined them, and returns to the Union Palace.

The Target Is The Great Temple.

Upon this, the daekan fighters begin to look at each other.

Mubaek, you mean Asa Ron? Says.

Daekan forces ready for battle at any moment, says tagon.

Gitoha?

Yes, Niruha? Gitoha says.

Prepare wild honey with at least 50 geun sulfur. On my command, you will burn every inch of Ggachi cave.

Ggachi cave? Says gitoha bewildered.

Including everyone in it by endorsing says tagon. There should be no trace of their bodies.

Yes Niruha, says Gitoha.

Gilseon?

Yes, Niruha.

Find a prisoner we can send to the Great Temple. Someone who can sing.

How? Says Gilseon bewildered.

When Tagon looks at him hard, he quickly says, "understood, Niruha."

Then mugwang comes and says, " I think she's gone. Hongsul is still looking out for it."

We can't wait like this. Pakryangpoong says We need the girl's drawing to make our search easier.

A girl? parkryangpoong asks.

Mugwang ask. There's a girl who curses him, says tagon.

This girl...

Yangcha instantly realizes that that girl is tanya. And he starts to worry. Where could she be?

If anyone gets in the way of looking for her, kill him. Regardless of who they are.

\---

When Tanya's in the tree house, a woman and a man she doesn't know enter.

The woman said with the dagger in her hand, "Tanya? Your name?"Says.

\--

Mugwang wanders around the tree house and sees blood on the ground and realizes that this blood belongs to hongsul. He must have found him dead in the leaves.

\--

Tanya is being held hostage with her hands tied behind her back, set on the road with these people she doesn't even know who she is.

But suddenly mugwang, whom he had cursed before, appears.

A member of the daekan forces? Why did you come? Says mihol.

I've been ordered to kill anyone who gets in my way. Give me the girl, says Mugwang.

Mihol smiles and says," because the people of Hae are famous for their knowledge, you have no idea what our servants can do " and points to the woman with his head.

As the woman attacks Mugwang with the sword in her hand, tanya decides to run away using this opportunity and mihol begins to run quickly by throwing shoulders with her hands tied.

As Mihol tried to get up from the ground, he quickly told the woman, "get him!" says.

\--

Tanya runs as fast as she can with her hands tied, but mugwang suddenly reappears in front of her and strikes her in the stomach with the hilt of her sword, making her fall.

Then he grabs her by the head and puts the sword to her throat, making her stand up.

I got you again. Even though you cursed me, I'm still fit. He says how many times the Crescent Rose and descended, but nothing happened.

Tanya begins to see dark shadows behind Mugwang and says," you're too late."

Muhwang said with astonishment, "what?" says.

"You're too late. These will be the last words you can hear and hear," says tanya.

And mugwang angrily chants," you crazy bitch, " and stands her up and points the sword in his hand at Tanya. At that moment he really wants to kill her, and just as he is about to stab the sword, another sword gets in his way, causing Mugwang to hurl back with great force.

He is shocked when he sees who did this. 

Yangcha! You, what are you doing here? Why are you interfering in my business, he says angrily, but he remembers he won't get an answer.

Get out of the way. He cast a curse on me, and today he says I'm really going to kill him, mugwang is furious and retrenched, but yangcha falls to the ground when he gets a good one in the back of his head. He must have fainted.

Tanya is shocked to see yangcha again and rescue her from Mugwang. On the other hand, she's happy to see yangcha again. 

I thought Mugwang would try it, you put a really terrible curse on him in a tone that made him laugh at his thoughts.

Tanya comes out of shock and says she "deserved it."

And that makes yangcha smile, but tanya can't see that smile because of the mask.

We must hurry, the Holy trial will begin soon, says yangcha.

But someone from the Hae tribe is after me, tanya says they might still be around.

And at that moment, yangcha feels he's being watched, and when he starts hearing movement around, he immediately moves into a defensive position. The woman in the Hae Tribe is quickly thrown at him with the sword in her hand, but yangcha quickly fends her off. And there will be a brief struggle between them, but yangcha is far more capable and powerful than she is. 

Finally, taking the upper hand, the chains fall down her throat and he begins to strangle her quickly. Knowing that Tanya doesn't like what she sees, yangcha doesn't want to kill someone in front of her, so the woman leaves her the moment she loses consciousness.

He doesn't even know why he quit when he should have killed her.

I thought he was going to kill her, tanya said in a relaxed and bewildered voice.

I know you won't like it, yangcha says with a shrug. And that makes Tanya smile.

And at that moment, yangcha feels his heart rate go up. He sees Tanya smiling for the first time and thinks that this smile really suits Tanya.

Hearing this, tanya feels her heart beating fast.

\---

It was a transition to the main focus of the story so it was a bit long and I had to take some scenes from the series. We're going to have a new introduction to the main events. :)


	5. Episode 5

Yangcha grabs Tanya's hand and quickly begins to walks because they have to make it to the Holy trial. He wonders if Tanya knows what she has to do. If she doesn't find the star bell, both tagon and Tanya are in danger of being sentenced to death.

So he quickly took Tanya to tagon's.

Are you saying I'm a direct descendant of Asa Sin, Tanya says, incredulously.

Tagon briefly summarizes the situation to Tanya.

So if I find the star bell, The Wand says You're planning to take down Ron and replace me, Tanya.

If you find the star bell, it will prove you are a direct descendant of Asa sin, and you can have power in Arthdal, says Tagon.

Tanya wants to try this, thinking that if she has power in Arthdal, she can save Eunseom.

What if I can't find it? Tanya asks nervously.

We both get burned for insulting the gods and claiming to be a direct descendant of Asa Sin, says Tagon.

Why are you taking such a big risk? Tanya asks.

Taelha is a prisoner at the Great Temple, and I can no longer tolerate Asa Ron's dirty tricks. Besides, I've reached an agreement with Saya, and I can't back down now. It is a fact that you already have spiritual powers, and you are very likely to be a descendant of Asa Sin.

And do you accept it? You can free your tribe completely from me, and with that power, you can do whatever you want freely.

Tanya accepts his offer, thinking briefly.

But I have one condition, says Tagon.

What? Tanya asks.  
He says you're going to approve me as Aramun Haesulla, and Tanya agrees. Tagon and Tanya have reached an agreement between them.  
Do you know what you have to do? Tagon asks.  
I need Byeoldaya, that's the only thing that can guide me, but I really don't know where the star bell is, Tanya says.  
Tagon quickly gives byeoldaya to tanya and controls tanya.  
Do you have an answer? Tagon asks.  
I think I know what To do, Tanya says.  
\---  
Tanya and Tagon went to the Great Temple. The Daekan Warriors are stationed near there.  
Tanya is next to Taelha in a simple white dress, and the Holy Trial begins.  
Taelha, the leader of hae kavmi, is also minister of the Bronze Affairs Bang, one of the union's eight governing institutions.  
You provoked your servants, questioned the sanctity of the Asa Tribe, false and blasphemy. That's why today you're in the presence of goddess Isodunyong and other Arthdal gods who never sleep.

Isn't it? Says Asa Mot.

It's true that I spread rumors by acting like this without thinking whether it's true or false. But now that everyone has heard the rumours, taelha says the answer should be given to us by the first person to come up with the rumours.

Who is he? asks Asa Mot.

Union leader Tagon Niruha says Taelha.

Tagon Niruha says answer God's call says Asa Ron.

Tagon takes a few steps and steps forward

I, Tagon, am the son of the people of Saenyeok of the Black lands and the leader of the Union. I will answer to isodungyong's name and Airuju's powers.

Tagon Niruha You are here to answer charges of inciting the hearts of the white-tipped Mountain and Taealha to spread false rumors and defy and insult the powers of the gods. Isn't that right? says Asa Ron.

I saw an Iark nation speak our language. Also Mubaek of the Mulgil people saw Byeoldaya of Kanmoreu and Asa Sin. So I didn't spread false rumors. I conveyed the wish of the gods, says Tagon.

"The will of the gods"? What Wish was that? says Asa Ron.

"She came directly to Arthdal, a descendant of the Great Mother Asa Sin. Protect her and tap her."Tagon replies by saying.

Asa Ron thinks," what a pity, he's risking his life for that whore."

The prophecy says:

"Great mother Asa Sin's granddaughter will return. The gods will recognize the one who found the star bell of Asa Sin."

The next words are as follows:

"Those who insult the gods will have their feet cut off and they will crawl on all fours.''

If this woman is not a direct descendant of Asa sin, you would be insulting our gods by making such a claim. Do you realize that, Niruha? says Asa Ron.

Ishillobu responds by saying seguma Tagon. (God's will, no remedy)

So this woman is a direct descendant of the Great Mother? You're saying that? says Asa Ron.

He responds by saying exactly that, Tagon.

I, Asa Ron, the leader of the White Mountain People and also the beheading of the Union, will decide before the Union of all Arthdal people, aramun Haesulla, and the eight gods who protect her, whether this woman is truly of the holy blood or not.

Tanya finally stands up and Asa comes to Ron's side.

The woman who claims to be a direct descendant of the Great Mother. The Great Mother's star bell is somewhere in this temple. Find it and prove yourself. He then gives her a rattle.

Tanya begins to take steps towards the water and, standing in front of the fire that is not extinguished, begins to shake the rattle in her hand in a rhythmic manner. And the instrumentalists start to music.

Tanya does the soul dance, and when the dance is over, her hand is pointing to a spot on the roof. And Tanya opens her eyes to the point where her hand points.

Could it be there? Is it there? If not,... as she ponders, the bird hits the ground it is pointing at and falls to the ground.

People start panicking.

There's blood! Dead? What happened? What's that? What's going on? İn the form of questions from each head begins to rain.

Tanya understands the meaning of "the one who will break the Shell" by looking at where the bird struck.

But that is too high? How...

Tanya tears a piece off the tip of the skirt. And she starts twirling it in her hand by tying the two ends of the piece and placing a stone right in the middle. And finally she throws the stone where it points. And where she points, a hole opens up and something falls on the ground. When Tanya takes the falling thing in her hand and shakes it, she realizes in the voice that it is the "star bell" she is looking for.

And people quickly got down on their knees and said, " Asa Sin! Great Mother Asa Sin! She is the direct grandson of Asa sin," they say.

Tanya begins her conversation by putting the Slingshot on top of a stone.

I'm Tanya from wahan tribe. I am the next great mother of the wahan Tribe. I have come to convey to you the words of the Great White Wolf, the ancestor of wahan and the great mother of Arthdal.

"The land on which we stand, the sky we worship, the wind that resembles our breath, the moon that illuminates the darkness... and the fire that envelops us, and the water that purifies us, and all the animals and the plants and the fruits that provide us with sustenance. We owe our lives to the gods who control all of this, and our death is in their hands. You created us, but you're not trying to control us. You raised us, but you didn't make us kneel before you. You helped, but you didn't destroy us, even if we sinned.''

\---

Daekan fighters are stationed in the forest close to the Great Temple, waiting.

What's going on? the Gitoha says.

Mugwang.

Yes says, Mugwang still suffers from a headache. The cause of the headache is Yangcha. Because he must have hit you really hard on the head.

If that bitch really is the direct heir...

Mugwang says, "Shut up," stretching with this thought.

So the next time the Crescent rises, someone will rip your heart out, says Gitoha, and Mugwang starts laughing when he sees the expression of fear on your face.

Mugwang, put your anger on your shoulder and stop it, really! he says, and angrily looks at Yangcha.

Yangcha, on the other hand, has ignored these childish squabbles and Mugwang's angry gaze.

\---

Taelha takes a look at Tagon and turns to Tanya when Tagon gives her an approving smile.

Dear Tanya, wahan's granddaughter, also Asa Sin's direct granddaughter.

I am Taelha of the Hae people, asking your permission to ask.

Speak, Hae tribe leader says Tanya.

Taelha stands up and begins her speech.

Two hundred years ago, Asa Sin, The Great Mother, had sent Aramun Haesulla to Arthdal, disintegrated by the long war. According to the prophecy, she was going to send Aramun back. I want to ask when aramoun will return.

He's already back, but you guys don't recognize him.Tanya answers her, and she goes like this.

The one who looks with awakened eyes who can see that I am the direct grandson of Asa Sin. The one who will protect me.

Tanya turns her head to Tagon and says, "union leader Tagon, come here."

I am the leader of the Union, Tagon, also a member of the tribe of Saenyeok, standing in front of Tanya, who is the direct descendant of Asa Sin.

Tagon stands right across from Tanya on foot.

Tagon, it is your destiny to bind the heavens and the land. You will link our present to our future. Tagon says You're the Second Coming of Aramun Haesulla, Tanya.

\---

Parkryangpoong runs to the Daekan Warriors and immediately calls out to Mugwang, gasping for breath.

What's happened? says Mugwang.

Next time the Crescent rises, stay home, parkryangpoong says.

Gitoha says he succeeded with a grin and the Warriors begin to scream of joy. Yangcha finally breathes a sigh of relief.

Also Tagon Niruha was considered the Second Coming of Aramun Haesulla! says Parkryangpoong. Gitoha begins to leap by saying Tagon and takes mugwang under his arm then says" the crescent is waiting for you". Mugwang quickly comes out from under his arm and pushes him away and says Shut up.

Gitoha enters arm-in-arm with Daekan warriors, saying crescent, jumping around mugwang and yangcha begin to spin.

Mugwang turns to Yangcha, who is unresponsive, and says," this is your fault."

And Yangcha won't react and continues to carelessly look at Mugwang.

Besides, doesn't your hand have a setting? Two hours my head is cracking, mugwang says in anger.

\---

Everyone is at the Union Palace and waiting for Tagon, who is confirmed as Aramun Haesulla, with Asa Sin's direct grandson. And the door finally opens. Tanya and Tagon enter, and right behind them are Yangcha and Mugwang.

Tagon is settled in his place and Mugwang is standing a bit away from him.

Tanya, on the other hand, continues to walk nervously, and at the last moment she stumbles upon the tip of the skirt and feels a hand gripping her arm just as she is about to fall. The same hand quickly helps her find her balance, and when Tanya turns her head she sees that that person is Yangcha. And she looks at her in amazement. Se can't help but wonder how he always gets me out of situations like this.

In yangcha, he looks at Tanya in amazement. He doesn't know why he did it. He just couldn't figure out that if he didn't have a reflex, there was an impulse coming from within.

And suddenly realizing that he is still holding her arm, yangcha quickly removes his hand from her arm. And then he sets her free and goes a few steps forward, but he sees Tanya still standing, and when he looks directly into her eyes, he sees the hesitation in her, and without a thought, when he grabs the piece of cloth hanging from her arm and gently pulls it, Tanya looks like she's out of a trance and looks at Yangcha.

Yangcha signals her destination with his hand and Tanya eventually continues to walk.

Yangcha leaves the piece of fabric and lightly grasps Tanya's wrist and places it next to Tagon, then passes it to Tanya.

Tanya feels a little more relieved by Yangcha's presence next to her. She's so nervous, she feels as if she's getting her standing power from the presence of Yangcha standing next to her.

Tagon starts talking.

Many years ago Asa Sin went to that faraway place called Iark to protect the sacred generation. She first crossed to the Wahans and eventually reached Arthdal, pointing to says Tanya.

I, Tanya, am the direct granddaughter of the Great Mother Asa Sin, and I have finally returned home. That's why we should do gohamsani.

GOHAMSANI: CEREMONY TO INFORM THE GODS OF IMPORTANT EVENTS

Tanya looks at Tagon and tagon approves, smiling and nodding at him.

We have to do gohamsani in seven days. Asa Ron, please go to White Tip Mountain and prepare for Gohamsani with Asa Sakan.

Tagon, you obviously want to lock me up in Lake Heaven. That way, Asa Ron thinks you'll take over the Great Temple in my absence.

Yes, Niruha. Of course. He says he will, Asa Ron.

Tagon and Taelha happily look at each other and smile.

"Tanya Niruha will need some help as she is yet an outsider to the Union," Tagon continued in his speech. So I will summon the hearts of white tip mountain to the Great Temple."says.

One of the union leaders said, " but the hearts of white-tipped Mountain are malevolent. They brought chaos to arthdal. He also says Sanung Niruha died because of the wahan.

We wronged the Holy Blood first. He may also be another grandson of Asa sin, the wahan warrior we boiled to death. So I think we're even. Let's end the animosity, says Tagon.

"Let's finish" with a glance at Tanya Tagon? She'll think it's just the beginning.

He also worshipped Asa Sin, the ancestors of the hearts of the White-tipped Mountain. Now that Asa Sin is back, shouldn't they be back where they belong? says Tagon.

And the union leader bowed his head and said, " Yes, Niruha. You're right," he says.

Asa Sin's grandson has finally arrived. This deserves a big celebration. So, please tip the wine and millet to the people of the Union for seven days and Seven Nights celebration says Taelha.

It's a great suggestion. You give the order, says Tagon.

\---

Tanya, Yangcha and Taelha enter Tagon's room and there they see that Tagon is not alone.

Saya notices Tanya's presence and quickly steps towards her, grasping her hands and saying, " Are you ok? I heard he was attacked," Saya says nervously.

Tanya looks at saya holding her hands and says, "I'm fine but I was worried about you."

Tanya and Saya were so immersed in their own world that they didn't notice the bewildered gaze around them.

And the most confused among them is Yangcha.

Yangcha is surprised to see that eunseom's person he is chasing is now standing in front of him with his long hair, especially when he notices their closeness with Tanya.

What goes through his head is, "what the hell is going on here?" Isn't that Eunseom?Then how can he just walk around here? Why is he so close with Tanya? Was Tanya with Eunseom the whole time?

A thousand questions go through yangcha's head, but he can't answer any of them.

Tagon notices Yangcha's confusion and says," he's my son, Saya."

And that would confuse Yangcha even more. Is he really his son Saya? Eunseom Or Is It? Unable to find an answer, Yangcha returns to Tanya again and still sees Tanya and Saya holding hands. Yangcha disturbed by it as "are you going to leave?"he thinks, and Tanya hears this thought and quickly comes to her senses and frees her hands from Saya's hands.

She then takes a look at Yangcha. And it comes straight from Yangcha to eye-to-eye. She sees confusion,anger and jealousy in his eyes. Tanya thinks about how he can feel all three emotions at once. Yangcha must keep looking at him with a face full of questions. 

Ignoring these looks, Tanya runs towards the table where Tagon is and says, "it's your turn to keep your promise."

Tagon looks at him with a question mark.

I want you to free the people of my tribe completely, Tanya says.

They're already free, I let them do whatever they want, they just can't leave Arthdal, that's all.

I don't want you to use the people of my tribe against me, so she responds by saying I'll take them with me, Tanya.

Now that you're Niruha, you're free to do whatever you want, Tagon says, shrugging. But if you try to set me up, I won't just sit there. And I hope you're not hiding anything, Tagon warns in a tone.

What am I hiding? says Tanya annoy.

Eunseom's location? Or how I could find him?

I haven't heard from him since I set foot in arhtdal, I haven't even seen him, Tanya says unhappily. Even if I knew where he was, why would I tell you? So you can kill him? says Tanya with resentment.

I assume you don't know, says Tagon, taking a deep breath. And that's when someone enters the room. Mubaek is the one.

Just in time, says Tagon. Mubaek respectfully salutes Tagon Niruha and Tanya Niruha by kneeling. He then stands up and stands next to Yangcha. When he turns around and looks at Yangcha, he sees a confusion in his eyes that he cannot describe. But that's not all he sees. He sees multiple emotions in his eyes together and is very surprised.

Yangcha has always been a rational, rational person who can hide his feelings well. To see what instilled these feelings in him, he turns to the direction Yangcha is looking and falls into the same astonishment as Yangcha when he sees the Eunseom they are chasing in his face. And when he turns around and looks at Yangcha again, he sees his eyes go back and forth between Tanya and the boy who looks a lot like Eunseom.

Mubaek who brought byeolda from Iark. So he made a big contribution by drawing the attention of says Tagon Mubaek back to himself.

When Tanya hears Mubaek's name, she remembers a girl named Chae-Eun telling her that Eunseom helped him escape.

Tanya thinks why he saved Eunseom after he destroyed us like that.

Yangcha left the room but Tanya didn't see him go away from focusing on Mubaek. So her eyes look around the room for Yangcha but she can't see.

And Mubaek heads towards the door and takes one last look at the boy, who looks very much like Eunseom, before leaving, and Tanya notices his gaze. Then he comes out of the room and says, " What's going on? Isn't that Eunseom? Or someone who looks like him?"he thinks.

\---

Tanya has come to the Great Temple the people of the Asa Tribe bow with respect. Myunj-jin will guide him.

Now that the great temple belongs to you, we should make you a beheading dress, Asa Mot says. And Tanya's body measurements are taken. She remembers Tanya Mubaek's gaze at Saya, thinking she should see him. And tells Myung-jin that he wants to see Mubaek.

\---

Why did you keep Eunseom alive? Tanya asks.

Mubaek says tonight is too short to tell everything Niruha. I've been through a lot of unintelligible things since then.

She's been saying that about me ever since, Tanya.

But the most amazing thing happened today, Mubaek says.

The one who looks like eunseom. That person who stands next to tagon and looks entirely like Eunseom says Tanya.

I figured it wasn't Eunseom. Well, who is it? he asks.

Tanya says tonight's gonna be too short for both of us.

Then tell me briefly, Mubaek says.

\---

Even Tanya Niruha doesn't know the whole story. She guesses that they are Benetbeot (twins). Pretend we don't know, Mubaek says.

Yangcha, surprised, looks at Mubaek and says, "are we going to pretend we don't know?"he thinks and shakes his head in negative terms.

Mubaek tries to explain the situation by seeing yangcha's negative outlook.

Eunseom is already missing. We don't even know if he's alive or dead. If this gets out, Tagon learns that Tanya is hiding something from him. It is also understood that Tagon's son's twin killed Sanung Niruha. What would that cause in such a chaotic situation? Mubarak says.

And Yangcha thinks in such a situation, "he might ask me or someone else to kill Tanya," and he gets nervous with that thought.

Now is not the time. We'll wait, Mubaek says.

But he thinks it means keeping secrets from Tagon, Yangcha, and he doesn't like it. My loyalty belongs to Tagon, Yangcha falls into a dilemma, thinking I have to say it. Does he have to choose between Tanya and Tagon? When and how did he end up in a situation like this? Where has my unwavering loyalty gone? Since when do I have such a dilemma? He thinks Yangcha and cannot understand himself.

But it will not be in Tagon's best interest in any way that this occurs, and yangcha decides to remain silent for the time being, thinking that it could turn into a truly chaotic event. I'm keeping quiet for Tagon, and he tries to convince himself that he can't have any other reason.

\---

The day after.

Tagon must have gathered the Daekan Warriors to make a speech.

We're finally here. Tagon says that because you trusted me and put up with all the hardships, we made it this far, and he continues his speech.

The blood of Atturad, and the Great decade-long Neanthal Hunt. Immediately afterwards, we were ordered to suppress the revolt of the people of Ago, build a ladder to the Great Black cliff, and bring slaves from Iark. But you all trusted me so much and put up with everything.

Of course, Niruha. You've endured all this trouble yourself! Gitoha says.

Daekan fighters confirmed it, saying "right!"they shout.

Yes. We were able to maintain unity because we all held on. There was no civil war. So today the people of the union can sing joyous songs and glorify the gods. We came all the way out here without bloodshed, Tagon says, in a soulful way.

Daekan fighters "end of length, bottom of depth!"they shout and punch their hands up and put them down.

Now, gohamsani is the last hurdle we must overcome. Mubaek has taken control of the White-tipped Mountain. I want you to cover me from here to White Tip Mountain. Help me complete gohamsani safely.

The Daekan Warriors kneel down and say, "yes, Niruha!"they say.

"And I actually have a secret," Tagon says, smiling.

What Is Niruha? says Gitoha curiously.

In yangcha, he wonders what he will say.

To be honest, I hate killing, says Tagon. And Daekan fighters stare at each other in amazement.

Mugwang stands up. You're just like me, Niruha. I hate killing too, Mugwang says, turning to Daekan Warriors.

Yangcha looks at Mugwang in amazement and who believes this, thinking that you were too eager to kill Tanya.

Mugwang and the Daekan Warriors begin to laugh and Mugwang grabs Gitoha by the shoulder and lifts him up. And the other Daekan Warriors begin to stand up.

On me. I'd definitely rather save lives! one of the Warriors of says Daekan.

Mugwang laughs and takes out his sword and tosses the sword to the ground, saying, "I don't like killing."

Daekan fighters keep laughing, saying," I don't really like killing."

Tagon smiles quietly.

Well, you said you had a secret. I've been thinking about it for a while, but your son... gitoha shut up when Mugwang pokes him.

Yeah, he's my son. I have a son, says Tagon. And Daekan fighters stare at each other in amazement with this answer. Yangcha is in thoughts. Is he really saying that he's his son? Isn't that really Eunseom? he thoughts like that.

You have sons, too. You think it wouldn't be mine? der Tagon. And Daekan fighters begin to scream of joy.

Yangcha will freeze to death. Son? I don't have a son. I'm unmarried. I've never been attracted to a woman, and how can I relate when I can't communicate? And me I don't need such a thing. I live by my principles, not my desires. My loyalty can only be to Tagon. I have no problem just living on duty. The head of the passes me like I don't have time for such things yangcha thoughts.

Who is the mother? Mugwang asks.

Tagon stops and thinks for a moment and finally says "Taealha".

My god, Taealha? says gitoha and Daekan fighters stop and start looking at each other as they scream.

What? I'm sorry? Taealha? sounds like they rise up and keep looking at each other.

\---

It is next to Saya Tanya in the Great Temple. And around them are the crossings of the Asa tribe and the hearts of the White-tipped Mountain.

I am Saya, working directly under Tagon Niruha. I believe in the teachings of the hearts of the white-tipped Mountain and I am the only child of Tagon Niruha, says Saya. From now on, I'll help Tanya Niruha with all she's got to do.

God, Father Yeolson was right. Agaji takes a deep breath, thinking he really looks like Eunseom.

After that, our new chief monk, Tanya Niruha, will rule the Great Temple according to the teachings of Asa sin by showing Tanya by the hand of says saya. Tanya looks at Saya nervously and Saya continues to talk.

First, I want all the monks to engrave the teachings of the hearts of the White Tip Mountain on the temple pillars. You'll be in charge of this, Momyeongjing says Saya, and Momyungjin confirms it with her head and says, "of course."

All of you will follow my guidance, Momyungjin says, and the monks bow their heads and say, "yes, sir."

Saya turns to Tanya, kneels and extends him hand and says "Niruha". "Take my hand," Tanya says as she looks at him in amazement. Tanya said in a low voice, " why?"she asks. That's what etiquette says, Saya. And Tanya finally obligingly extends her hand to Saya's hand, and Saya stands up and smiles, gently grasping her fingers.

He then signals Tanya with his other hand where they will go. And Tanya eventually begins walking under Saya's guidance.

\---

Should we walk like this? Isn't it a little uncomfortable? Tanya asks.

It's the rules of etiquette. I'm not bothered at all, says saya in gladly.

Ah, really? Nothing? says Tanya turns to Saya in a daze.

Niruha, is that even difficult? in says saya disturbed.

And when Tanya quietly gives Saya an innocent look, it makes Saya smile and they keep walking.

By the way, when can I take the people of the wahan tribe with me? says Tanya.

They'll be coming soon. They're not even your family. Why do you care so much? Saya asks with confusion.

We are a family we all. She says We're all brothers, Tanya, and that makes Saya smile. Tanya takes a look at saya.

Look, don't you want to know about your real parents and siblings? Tanya asks curiously.

"Brothers"? It could be my parents. But the brothers? Hardly irrelevant, says Saya looking at Tanya with asking eyes.

Tanya said nervously, " well, I'm just curious.. what if you have a brother? If there is one.."Tanya asks.

Even if it was my brother, Saya says it doesn't mean anything because I've never seen it.

Tanya is saddened to hear this. She is forced to give up the thought of telling him about eunseom and begins to look around.

\---

The Daekan Warriors see Tanya and Saya arrive while tagon discusses whether his son's real mother is Taealha.

By the way, who's the young man with Tanya Niruha? one of the Daekan Warriors asks.

What, you don't know him? You have no idea. He is young, Der gitoha, son of Tagon Niruha.

Why are they holding hands, by the way, gitoha says. And Yangcha puts his eyes on Tanya and Saya's hands. And again, he feels a rage inside him that he doesn't know where it coming from. Is it really the son of Tagon you're holding your hand to? Or that precious Eunseom? he thinks angrily. And he can't understand why he suddenly feels so angry.

Why do I feel these things around this girl, How Can I, who is always rational and callous, feel so much emotion around this girl at the same time that I don't understand and don't know where it coming from?

And he thinks the best decision is to stay away from Tanya. He thinks in anger that my loyalty to Tagon is being questioned because of this girl.

Tanya and Saya stand in front of the Daekan Warriors, and the Daekan Warriors respectfully kneel. When Tanya sees Yangcha's angry gaze, she reflexively leaves saya's hand. She thinks, Why is he looking so angry?

Are you going somewhere? Saya asks.

Yes. Mugwang his answers by saying We will do pre-check on gohamsani to protect Niruha.

Where's Mubaek? says Tanya.

Mugwang reluctantly raises his head and looks at Tanya, saying, "on white-tipped Mountain."

Please do a good job so everything goes well, says Saya. And then Tanya says," Thank you in advance."

Daekan fighters again bowed respectfully and chanted "Yes, Niruha!"says.

Saya again extends his hand to Tanya, and Tanya reluctantly holds his hand.

Seeing Tanya's reluctance, Yangcha thinks angrily," if you don't want to, just let go, Why do you keep holding your hand?"

And hearing this thought, Tanya looks at Yangcha in amazement. But Saya shows him the way by drawing her attention back to himself.

And Tanya starts walking again and starts walking away from there with Saya. Yangcha stands up and looks at the direction Tanya is going and pinning his gaze on Saya, thinking "whether you be Eunseom or Saya, I don't love either of you" and decides to return to Tagon's side.

\---

Gohamsani date is set. It'll be in two days, Momyungjin says.

Yeah? Saya says The scepter Asa Ron must have returned from the White Tip Mountain and headed straight for Tanya's room.

\---

Yes, Niruha. We've made all the preparations for Gohamsani, says Asa Yon.

Thanks. Good work, Tanya says.

Now everything is where it should be. Thanks to isodunyong's interest and Airuju's law, says Asa Ron.

That is where it should be? says Tanya skeptically.

Now that you're back, we can go back to White Tip Mountain and Aramun Haesulla can lead the league. That's what I mean, says Asa Ron.

Asa Ron takes a deep breath and says, "a great blessing has come upon the Union."

And at that moment the sound of the door is heard coming from Saya.

Saya shows respect to Tanya and Asa turns to Ron and says I must introduce myself.

I Saya, I am the chief bang of the Royal administration and serve Tagon and Tanya Niruha.

And Asa Mot whispers something into Asa Ron's ear.

Are you the son of Tagon Niruha?says Asa Ron with great surprise.

Yes says saya endorsing him.

Who knew he had a grown son? says Asa Ron laughing in amazement.

\---

Taealha goes to the Union Palace to see Tagon and sees two guards outside the gate. One is yangcha.

Tell him I'm coming, Taealha says, turning to the other guard.

He's not here. He asked me for a nice drink, but then he took it and left.

Taelha turns to yangcha and says, "didn't he take you too?"she says with surprise.

Yangcha approves of him with his head. But even if Tagon isn't here, he's still standing guard at the door.

He went drinking without his guards? She thinks Taealha and then stops for a moment and guesses that "he must have gone to Sanung's grave. Taealha thinks it's like a day to remind her and she comes back.

\---

Tagon, who is visiting his father's grave, suddenly becomes startled by the sound of Asa Ron.

I see you came to visit your father, says Asa Ron. And Tagon quickly turns and sees Asa Ron in front of him.

As Tagon begins to look around, Asa Ron laughs, "Are you worried about the Warriors of the White-tipped Mountain? A giant army like that couldn't have moved without you knowing. I know you put eyes and ears on all the White-tipped Mountain, Asa Ron says.

I hope you understand it's for your safety, Tagon says.

"My safety"?

If you disobey me, I'll have to kill you. Then all the efforts of me and the daekan forces will be wasted, Tagon says.

Yes. If the Daekan forces weren't positioned here, maybe I'd have planned to overthrow you, which means you did the right thing, says Asa Ron.

Gohamsani do not want any mishaps and surprises, says Tagon.

No misfortune? Are you saying this because of Sanung Niruha?

Tagon remembers his conversation with Asa Ron.

My father's neck was cut in half. I have seen. The sword was in my hand. You're right, I Killed My Father.

I never understood why Sanung Niruha never loved his own son. All your successes were his, too, says Asa Ron.

"It was about power," Tagon says with sadness.

It's a pity. If Sanung Niruha had accepted you completely, he would not have died at your hands. Then we'd be in a very different situation, Asa Ron says.

Tagon said with sadness, " do you think so?"he asks.

Am I wrong? After all, the only reason you're in that position is because you killed him. I mean, from your point of view, maybe the things that happened were good things, Asa Ron says.

Tagon shakes his head and says, "No, no matter what the situation, it can never be a good thing for a son to kill his father."

Of course. No man who killed his own father could be a union leader and be revered as Aramun Haesulla, raising the voice of Asa Ron. And that makes Tagon look after himself. And he sees the Union ministers coming from behind, Tagon.

Did you really think that by killing your father, provoke hearts to kill the monks, and bringing Asa Sin a false grandson, you could conquer the league? Now everyone in Arthdal will know the hideous face of the man who is now in charge of the unit, says Asa Ron. And Tagon is surrounded by some soldiers.

He says You're a monster and a bad seed that Arthdal needs to get rid of, Asa Ron.

Tagon breathed in frustration, saying only, " Asa Ron..."he can say.

I, Asa Ron, have been summoned by the eight gods of Arthdal, and it is my duty and responsibility to protect our union. As long as I do my duty, it doesn't matter if I die here. Taelha and Tanya, who are part of this great conspiracy, will never see the sun of tomorrow. I swear on Isodunyong! Asa Ron the shouts.

Asa Ron... Why are you doing this? Why? Why did you go so far? Why? Why are you doing this to me? says Tagon in anger and frustration.

Asa Ron ignored him and said " Tagon own his own sins. Arrest him!"says. The soldiers draw their swords and begin to come upon the Tagon.

I tried so hard, says Tagon, taking a deep breath. I have tried. It was inevitable that the blood of the innocent would be shed on this road.. Tagon thinks.

And Asa Ron said, " Don't stop, arrest me!"says.

And at that very moment, someone comes in from behind and sticks a dagger in Tagon's shoulder and then jumps over him.

Tagon Niruha, greetings. My name call it the Black Tongue from Shahati by showing the man his tongue.

Tagon tries to use his other hand to remove the dagger from his shoulder, but he can barely move it.

You're probably paralyzed. The poison has already reached your veins, shahati boy says. And then he suddenly takes a step back in amazement. The color of tagon's blood has been seen by all.

My efforts were never going to be enough. I wish I'd known that sooner. I'm really sorry for everyone who died because of me, says Tagon, and he pulls the dagger out of his shoulder with his hand and tosses it to the ground.

Tagon takes a look around and says, "that you asked for it. I never wanted to sit on a bloody throne. I didn't want to kill," he says.

Asa Ron panics, saying," Tagon is an Igutu."

And Tagon quickly goes to the Shahati man who attacks him, hits his head to the rock and kills him. And staggered down on his knees.

The soldiers stand in front of Asa Ron and say, "Asa Ron Niruha, please hide."

I'll kill you all if that's what you want, Tagon says, pulling his sword.

Then he goes on the attack and starts to put everyone to the sword.

What are you waiting for? says Asa Ron, kill that monster.

And the soldiers continue to attack, but none of them match Tagon.

The Tagon who killed the soldiers is now coming towards Asa Ron and the ministers. Seeing this, Asa Ron quickly flees from there.

\---

Taealha sits in the room relaxed as her new maid combs her hair. But suddenly he feels a rope winding and squeezing her throat, and she can't breathe.

\---

In the Great Temple, a Shahati child infiltrated between the monks is in front of Tanya's room, and just as he is about to open the door, suddenly Saya's voice is heard.

Are you going to the Cross Monk?

The Shahati boy turns around and says, "Yes, Lord Saya."

Saya says I can handle it and shahati says, "but that's part of my job." And just as he's headed for the door, he says, "it's okay, go rest."

But... says shahati kid and Saya interrupt him and say," you can go."

, I'm afraid... I can't... says shahati child.

Saya blindly "What? What did you say? Are you disobeying my order?"says. And at that very moment, shahati blows the dust out of his hand to Saya. And Saya starts to get sick, he can't stand up. He collapses to the ground.

The shahati boy pulls out the Crescent dagger swords, leaving the tray in his hand, and enters the room.

Shahati cannot see the boy Tanya in the room and runs towards the balcony.

Tanya, who hears the voices and understands that something is going on in the Great Temple, is hiding and tries to escape quickly while the shahati child is on the balcony, but the shahati child suddenly appears in front of her and points the Crescent dagger at her.

He says he'll finish fast, the shahati boy is cruel.

Tanya in fear throws whatever is on the table at shahati's child and tries to escape. But the shahati boy quickly catches her and imposes her on the table.

Tanya said in horror, " help, is there anyone out there? Is there no one?"she starts screaming for help.

You think there's anyone on your side in the Great Temple? says shahati child.

\---

Taealha has barely escaped the rope that wrings her throat, and grasps her dagger at the table and begins to fight the girl who attacks her, killing her in a short time.

And Taealha starts calling out to Hae Tuak in panic.

\---

Just as the shahati boy is about to pass the Crescent dagger to Tanya, a hand quickly stops him.

That person is Saya, who is barely standing, but he is trying to resist to save Tanya.

With the Igutu power inside Saya, shahati squeezes his child's wrist thoroughly and drops the Crescent dagger in his hand. Shahati tries to attack the boy with the Crescent dagger in his other hand but Saya stops him as well and puts him on a table. He grasps the handle of the Crescent dagger in the hand of the shahati child and points it at the end of the shahati child and brutally stabs him through the heart, killing him.

Tanya turns her head in fear from that scene. Saya takes a step or two with his hand out towards Tanya, but he can't stand himself any longer and falls back down. Tanya collapses anxiously on Saya's head and calls his name, but Saya is having difficulty even breathing and this scares Tanya very much.

And she stands up and quickly closes the door. And suddenly Shahati boy remembers his words. "Do you think there's anyone on your side in the Great Temple?''

Tanya white starts to connect and collect flags that hung from the room and immediately hearing footsteps, quickly will hang the flags tied to bind down the wall, and then to hide the body in the closet and on the number and on the body lies on the floor on my face and wear on the shroud itself, and at that moment the door opens quickly.

Two soldiers walk in, and when one sees the man lying on the ground and the blood, he says,"the plan failed." The other soldier quickly ran to the far side of the balcony and saw white flags dangling down and said, " Look here!"says

\---

Hearing the sound of the closet opening, Tanya quickly gets up from the floor and crashes to the floor, running to saya's side.

She puts her hand on Saya's face and says nervously, "Saya, please pull yourself together."

Saya holds her hand and says, "you have to get out of here, don't worry about me."

What do I do? What do I do now? Tanya thinks with fear and anxiety. And all of a sudden she's thinking, I wish Yangcha were here, and then out of all the people, she thinks, Why would I want Yangcha to be here?

\---

Hae Tuak screams in shock at the sight he sees and says, "what happened here?"says.

Taealha looks at the girl's back and pulls her outfit and there she sees a tattoo of Shahati. Shahati says Taealha.

What? Shahati"? But what are they doing in Arthdal? says Hae Tuak bewildered.

There's a blow. Tue the daeakan forces and guards immediately. There is a coup attempt, says Taealha.

\---

A coup? says guard bewildered.

Hae Tuak starts talking in panic. Taealha almost died. It happens next to the Great Temple, near the Tomb of Sanung Niruha.

Yangcha and the guard turn and stare at each other in amazement. That must sound really incredible.

You understand what I'm saying, right? Even Tanya Niruha is in danger now! says Hae Tuak.

When Yangcha hears that Tanya is in danger, he freezes for a moment and then runs off without thinking.

But who should it go to? Tagon in danger? Could Tanya be in grave danger? When he thinks about who to go to, his feet have already taken the path of the Great Temple, but he doesn't even know it. And when the Guard runs to stop him, he knows where he's headed.

Where are you off to? We must save Tagon Niruha first! says guard.

And Yangcha will know what you're doing. Even though his mind is called Tagon, his heart is, for some reason, Tanya, and it is very difficult to ignore that request. But he changes direction by reminding himself once again that his loyalty is in Tagon, and reluctantly heads towards Sanung Niruha's Tomb, looking for Tagon.

\---

I will focus entirely on Tanya and Yangcha in 1-2 episodes. I had to go into details because it was the general line of the story. :)


	6. Episode 6

He soon joins the Daekan Warriors in Yangcha, who search for tagon in Sanung Niruha's Tomb. They're all shouting Tagon Niruha's name, searching around with torches in their hands. And soon appears with Taealha alongside Tagon.

Yangcha becomes the first to notice tagon and quickly runs to his side to check if he is OK. And then the Daekan Warriors will follow.

They all hurriedly ask Tagon if he is OK. Confirming that Tagon is fine, he asks Where Gitoha is, and experiences a momentary shock with the answer he receives. Mugwang tells him that gitoha has been attacked.

Yangcha pretty surprised, but he didn't show it.

Tagon asks if I died in fear.

Parkryangpoong tells him that doctor Haerim took care of him but his throat was cut with a crescent dagger.

Taealha looks anxiously at Tagon. Taealha must know how much you care about the Daekan Warriors. Tagon gathers himself and starts talking.

In arthdal tonight will be remembered for a long time. Bato tribe leader Kungtung, Ggachinol tribe leader Dawa, Yeondal Tribe Bodan and Garamal tribe leader Heukgal. I helped them all rise to Airuju, says Tagon. And when the Daekan Wars look on with shock, he goes on to say.

They tried to kill me because they fell for Asa Ron. Asa Ron escaped. Our brother Gitoha is now struggling with death. What happened to you and Taealha today happened to me. But Airuju chose me instead of Asa Ron, Daekan Powers instead of the White Mountain Tribe, and Taealha instead of Shahati Children. So who will you choose now? Tagon concludes.

The Daekan Warriors unwaveringly begin to chant Tagon Niruha's name.

Let's go to the Great Temple! tagon shouts.

The Daekan Warriors quickly set off, shouting at the Great Temple.

After that, Tagon returns to Yangcha and whispers something in his ear.

"Tanya put a hole in the roof, climb up to the roof and save her.''

Although Yangcha is surprised to hear that Tanya has made a hole in the roof, he quickly recovers and immediately sets off. Knowing that it may be too late until the Daekan Warriors attack the Great Temple, Tagon has given his most trusted man the task of rescuing Tanya.

\---  
Yangcha has started his climb quickly and this is really one of the hardest things he has done in his life.

Finally, this happened. I had to climb a flat wall, Yangcha sighed, thinking it had finally happened. You finally got me to do it, Yangcha thinks, having fun. And suddenly, refocused by the thought that Tanya is still in danger, Yangcha begins to accelerate but continues to drift persistently while the glove in her hand hangs on the chain. So he takes off his glove and lets it down.

\---

Seeing someone enter the room, Tanya becomes worried because Saya is still unconscious in the closet. Without a thought, Tanya plunges into the room and is confronted by a man approaching the closet.

The man asks her if she is a shahati child. Tanya says, "yes," thinking it's the only way to stay hidden. He hopes you will.

The man slowly approaches Tanya and takes a look at her. 

Tanya's still in there. He says come with me and leaves the room. Tanya hesitantly watches the man leave and begins to go after him helplessly, but she turns anxiously for the last time and looks at the closet and then continues walking.

When did you get back from shahati? he asks the man.

A few days ago, Tanya answers him by saying.

So when we're done here, he says he'll be back, and he's eagerly waiting for an answer. 

Tanya says Yes, trying to fit in. She knows he's trying it on herself, but she doesn't know what to do.

And suddenly the man throws her to the ground and pulls out his sword and points it at her.

Shahati says not the name of a place, but the name of a person, laughing. And then you're Tanya? asks. Unable to get an answer, the shahati man realizes that the girl is Tanya.

Asa Sin's grandson. He says he'll blow your head off and throw it at Tagon, laughing. Tanya makes sure that this moment is the end. Thinking that no one could come in time and save her, Tanya suddenly thinks of Eunseom and finally thinks that I haven't seen you one last time. And suddenly Yangcha's face appears in your mind. She can't forget the sparks of emotion she sees in his eyes. When she first sees him, she thinks he's insensitive. And for a few seconds, there are signs of surprise. When he realizes that she has heard his thoughts, she sees Yangcha, who looks at her with an amused expression, and finally witnesses his rather angry gaze, even though she does not know the reason for his anger.

Tanya thinks you're not as insensitive as I dreamt you were. And he's waiting for the end.

Isodunyong, please forgive me, the man says, pointing his sword at Tanya's neck.

Looking to see the moon for the last time, Tanya looks at the hole she opened from the roof, but there she sees a shadow closing the moon, and the next second she hears a loud crash of swords, and when she turns her eyes to the ground, she finds Yangcha. And that moment, the reflex rolls rapidly out of its way.

\---

Yangcha finally made it to the roof and quickly went to the opening on the roof and found the hole. Now, as he thinks he's going down here, he suddenly hears some noises and looks down and is shocked by what he sees. One of the Shahati children has his sword pointed at Tanya's neck and is about to kill her.  
Yangcha experiences a momentary surprise as he does not expect to find Tanya so quickly. But he quickly regroups himself and quickly jumps down without a moment's thought and saves Tanya's neck from being cut off at the last moment with his sword. Tanya is pulled from the front of Yangcha by rolling rapidly on the floor. In this way, Yangcha quickly tosses his sword at the man of Shahati, and the man of Shahati hurtles backwards. He doesn't expect someone so powerful to come up against him. Was caught unprepared.

Yangcha takes a look at the shahati man who angrily tries to kill Tanya.

The shahati man quickly attacks. The shahati man, who manages to wriggle out of yangcha's every attack, manages to get a cut to his leg at the last moment. And Yangcha falls to the ground, losing his balance. Seeing his cut, Tanya takes a deep breath of fear and anxiety and takes a look at Yangcha.

Feeling anxious over her gaze, Yangcha know the owner of these gaze well. And your beer will be really surprised. "Is she really worried about me?"he can't stop thinking.

Hearing footsteps, Yangcha waits for the right moment. As soon as the man approaches, he quickly grabs one of his chains and wraps it around his throat, and he quickly nabs him to the ground and begins to strangle him. The shahati man, who briefly flutters, is left breathing and motionless as Yangcha breaks his throat. And so Yangcha begins to collect the chain he wrapped around the man's throat.

Tanya was horrified by the scene she saw. With yangcha breaking the man's neck without hesitation, Tanya once again makes sure he is truly an unscrupulous killer.

Yangcha gets back on his feet by picking up his chain. And Tanya suddenly turns to Yangcha, remembering that Saya is still in the closet.

She says We have to save saya, Tanya panics. And this causes Yangcha to look at herself in amazement.

Seeing his bewildered gaze, Tanya said, " Hurry up!"she quickly rushes into the room. In Yangcha, who quickly throws his bewilderment over him, he quickly goes after Tanya. And on the way he said, " Why is he leaving without waiting for me? what if there are others in the room? Do you intend to frustrate all my efforts to save you? he stormed into the room thinking, and at that moment there were others in the room as he predicted. And Tanya is about to be stabbed again.

Yangcha quickly reaches next to Tanya and, with a sudden reflex, puts his hand in front of the sword and the sword passes through his hand. Seeing this, Tanya retreats in fear, and at that moment, yangcha ignores the pain of his hand and quickly kills the two men in front of him.

Hearing Tanya take a deep breath in fear, Yangcha quickly turns to her and checks if she is OK by hovering her gaze over her. Seeing that she is fine, Yangcha breathes a sigh of relief and angrily says, "don't do this again!"he shouts with his thoughts.

And Tanya staggered, "don't do what again?"says.

"Don't just barge into rooms without waiting for me! What if I wasn't here or couldn't make it in time? You've been in danger of death 2 times today, and you're still not smart?!"says Yangcha angrily.

Tanya heads off realizing he is right and says, "I'm sorry but.."she says," and yangcha interrupts, " but what?"says.

All I could think about at the time was that Saya was still in danger. That's why I acted without thinking, says Tanya.

Yangcha angrily said, " is he more important than your life?!"he asks.

This time Tanya looked at Yangcha in anger and said, "it didn't matter at that moment, I told you, I acted without thinking!" she raises her voice.

And Yangcha continues to stare at her in anger. Tanya takes a deep breath and puts her head down and realises that Yangcha's hand is injured in that moment. In fact, she saw the sword go through Yangcha's hand, but in the shock of the moment she forgot. Now seeing his wound, Tanya recalls that moment and begins to approach Yangcha with nervously quick steps.

Seeing her nervously approaching, Yangcha continues to watch Tanya in astonishment. He can't understand what she's trying to do. And at the end, Tanya said, "You're bleeding a lot.."she reaches into his hand and feels her fingertips from his hand. Just as she is about to get his hand in the palm of her hand, Yangcha quickly takes his hand away from him.

Yangcha looks at Tanya in a dazed state and comes to the front of the closet where Saya is hiding, without saying anything, passing by and checking if there is anyone else around. When he opens the closet door, he finds Saya and a dead Shahati man inside. 

Yangcha takes a look at Saya and remembers the scene where he last fought Eunseom, and when Saya starts writhing in agony, he frowns and turns to Tanya. He thinks I had to catch her 2 times. And he returns to Saya again, remembering the scene in which Tanya tries to escape with the person called Eunseom on the horse. And "Twins? How can I believe that? What if she's lying and he's actually the same person?"he hears Tanya's voice while thinking.

Tanya says he's not who you think he is, hearing his thoughts. Thereupon, Yangcha returns to Tanya again and curiously waits for what she has to say.

My Eunseom says he's not an unscrupulous killer like you, Tanya, without hesitation.

Yangcha returned to Saya, saying, " So what is he like?"he asks from within.

Hearing her thoughts as usual, Tanya answers her by saying, "he's a good person."

Yangcha suffers a momentary shock. He forgot for a second that she could hear Tanya's thoughts. Is this how it's gonna be when I let my guard down? he stands up thinking and continues to listen to her.

Eunseom is not like you, Saya or Tagon. You... Tanya ends her speech by saying you're Gosal.

And Yangcha frowns at her. He thinks it's the second time I've heard it, and Tanya replies, "because you are."

And Yangcha is once again stunned. He starts taking quick steps towards the door thinking it's getting really annoying that you can hear my thoughts. But halfway through, he feels a hand on his arm.

Stop! says Tanya shouting.

Yangcha turns around and looks at her once more.

Where are you off to? says Tanya.

Next to Tagon, of course. My work here is done. He goes back to the door saying you're safe now and you're not hurt. But Tanya grabs his arm tightly and stops him and shouts," but you're wounded."

Yangcha looks at the hand holding his arm tight and then at Tanya.

Are you worried about a man you call Gosal?he says sarcastically.

Tanya feels blood rising to her face. Nervous "you're hurt because of me, of course I worry! saying " yells.

Yangcha shakes his head, thinking, "I really can't understand this girl," opens the door, and just as he's about to leave, a hand grabs the door hard. And Yangcha returns to Tanya once more exasperated. And Tanya angrily pushes him towards the door. Leaning against the door, Yangcha said, " What are you trying to do?"says.

How come you got a sword through your hand and you act like it's nothing, and it's because of me! Tanya shouts. And then, holding Yangcha's uninjured hand, she tugs his and puts his in a chair.

Seeing his stunned gaze, Tanya said, " Don't make me feel guilty!"says. And she sits in front of Yangcha pulling a chair, taking first aid supplies from the closet. And by taking his injured hand into her hands, she cleans the blood first and then disinfects the wound. When she's finally done, she wraps his hand in a bandage.

Turning to Yangcha, who had been quietly watching her all this time, she said, "Don't you really feel any pain?"she asks.

And Yangcha keeps looking at her quietly. It makes him feel strange because no one has ever been not interested or concerned about his injuries before. "You're making too much of a fuss over a little wound," he says, eventually picking himself up. And with his head pointing to the closet, he said, " isn't there the one you should be worried about?"he asks.

Tanya said angrily, " you really are.."she doesn't go on saying. But Yangcha realises at that moment that he really likes to tease Tanya.

I appreciate your interest, though, by showing your bandaged hand. If it makes you more interested in me, maybe I should get hurt more often. And that's when Tanya feels her heart start racing.

Seeing Tanya blushing with shame, Yangcha releases his smile from under his mask but of course Tanya can't see it.

Then he leaves the room. This time Tanya, standing where she is, didn't stop him. She could only look at it from behind..

\---

It happened the next day.

Tanya is restlessly waiting in her room for her hair to finish being done, and when it's finally done, Saya comes into the room.

Tanya quickly gets up from her seat and quickly steps in front of Saya.

And immediately "are you okay?"she says, and when Saya smiles, "are you really okay?"says anxiously.

When the maid leaves the room, Saya approaches Tanya by taking a few steps. You got me curious, right? asks.

Tanya breathes a sigh of relief and says, "I think you're Okay, I'm glad."

You got me curious, right? saying repeats the question Saya.

When Tanya looks at Saya in amazement, he says, "it's the first time it's happened."

Tanya was even more surprised, saying, " how?"she can only say.

No one has ever wondered about me before, says Saya sorrowfully.

Tanya grieves for him at that moment, realizing how fragile Saya is. No one's really worried about him? Even Tagon? Didn't my son really worry once about the boy he called? she feels her anger rising in thought. And to calm down, she takes a deep breath and says, "You Say It Like It's a bad thing." And Saya quietly continues to stare at her.

What will happen now? says Tanya changing the subject.

How so? Saya asks.

Did you see those in front of the Union Palace? Tanya asks.

Saya, realising what she meant, shakes his head and says "I heard" and sits on a chair next to the table.

I understand they arrested last night's monks, but the others had nothing to do with what happened yesterday. Why did they arrest the kids? Because they're from the Asa tribe or the Bato Tribe, Tanya says.

Now they say their crimes and lives are unimportant, making it clear that they don't care.

Tanya just said, " What?"in the face of this answer may say.

They must all die. He says If we don't, we can't move forward.

And Tanya looked at him in shock and said, " What did you say?"she can only say.

We must do everything to make them fear us. My father says that he has already killed many leaders of tribes, and when Tanya keeps looking like she can't believe it, Saya continues his words.

The People Of Bato, The People Of Ggachinol... They must be very upset. He says We have to turn this sadness into fear and do it quickly, and he turns back to Tanya.

Seeing Tanya's frightened and shocked expression, he laughs sarcastically and says, "but that's not going to happen. Don't worry. My father is different from me. He will hesitate again, " he says and continues his words by walking towards the balcony.

Unable to stop being loved by the union people, he again tries to find something acceptable. Forgiveness. harmony. That's what Saya says.

Tanya said nervously, " do you think so?"says.

Momyungjin came to the room and said, " all of the Union ministers gathered. We have to go."says.

\---

Taealha and Tagon heading down the Hall. Right behind them, Yangcha and another guard are probably following them.

They must all be here, right? says Taealha.

Yeah, probably says Tagon.

Taealha turns and looks at Tagon and says," it wasn't our fault."

In a determined tone of voice, Tagon answers her by saying that a God never makes mistakes.

After that, Yangcha opens the door for them. And they come in.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Tanya and Saya look at the arrivals.

Tagon coming fast. Taealha following him from behind. From behind, Yangcha and a guard escort them.

Tagon settles on the throne and goes to taealha place.

Yangcha is standing close to Tagon, just a little behind Tanya. The other guard goes to the other side.

Tagon signals to the man next to him with his hand and the man starts talking.

Last night, the leader of the White Mountain Tribe, The Cross of the Great Temple, Asa Ron, Kungtung from Bato Tribe, Dawa from Ggachinol Tribe, Bodan from Yeondal Tribe, and Heukgal from Garamal tribe gathered and revolted against the Union. It is only through the mercy of Airuju and the wisdom of Tagon Niruha, the leader of the Union, that the union has found peace again. And by saying Ishillobu dikeva, he signals the ministers to start their speeches.

One of the ministers came forward and said: "Niruha, Kungtung, the leader of the people of Bato, had gone there yesterday because he had received a message from Asa Ron. He died because of his involvement in what happened yesterday, and I'm not questioning their death. But you didn't have to arrest his family either. This is really unreasonable, he says.

They're the family of a traitor. The gods will tell their fate at the Holy trial, Mihol says. Another man appeared and said, " even Asa Sakan? Are you serious? I know Asa Ron did a terrible thing. But how can you treat the great mother of white tip mountain like that? We, The People of Ggachinol, have also lost our great mother. As soon as Asa got a message from Ron, he left. Then he came back with his head chopped off. We don't even know what it is, but we follow orders. How could you do this to us? Are you trying to break up the Union? saying " yells.

And someone else came up behind him and said, "Niruha, what they say is not complete nonsense. Please explain to us."

Tagon runs his eyes through the room, stopping where Taealha is. Taealha gives him an approving smile.

Saya sighs with an eye to Tagon and thinks, "he'll probably forgive them and put the end to it by saying we should fight for a stronger union."

Taealha shakes her head as she approves of Tagon, and Tagon takes a look around again. Tanya is nervous waiting for what Tagon will do, and she turns her eyes to Tagon and turns to Yangcha and goes eye-to-eye with him. And Yangcha quickly turns his head in front of him.

When Tagon gives the signal to the guard by raising his hand, the guard returns to Yangcha pending confirmation. And when he shakes his head in Yangcha with approval, he takes a quick step towards the people who are waiting for an explanation and starts hitting them with his gun. He continues to brutally hit people who fall to the ground.

Mubaek walks through the door and is greatly astonished by the sight he sees. Tanya, on the other hand, is watching this scene in horror and feels her eyes filling.

Saya, on the other hand, is watching this scene with amazement and delight. "This is it!"he thinks.

Yangcha takes a look at the scene and returns to Tanya again. She have looked terrified. Internally, Yangcha is unhappy with this scene, especially with Tanya being exposed to such a scene. Yangcha is the one who has noticed firsthand that things are starting to change in tagon. His eyes look different than they used to. He thinks it's impossible for Yangcha, his closest bodyguard, to miss it.

Tagon stands up and continues to look at the bodies, rolling his eyes around. And he said, " I tried so hard not to go down this path. I am The King of Tagon destruction, " he muses with sadness.

\---

Am I gonna memorize it? Tanya asks.

Say what's written here at the Holy trial, taelha says. And takes a look at Tanya. You suddenly think, " you still can't read, Can you?"says. And taking the scroll into her hand, she said, "I will convey the words of Airuju, the beginning and the end of this world, to his son Aramun Haesulla. After that the revelations will come from Airuju, not from Isadunyong of the White-tipped Mountain," says Taealha.

What do I do later? says Tanya.

Shoot the neck of Asa Mot and the others involved in last night's incident. Cut off the feet of their families and relatives says Taelha standing up.

Tanya is horrified once again.

Memorize all of this. Don't get confused by looking at Taealha Tanya.

Tanya quickly said, ' I can't. Most of them are innocent. They weren't even in the temple. I... ... I'm unable to do this."says.

Taealha smiles nervously and says, "can't you? Then it's just death be."says.

Even if you kill me... Taealha quickly interrupted her promise, saying, " Not You. The wahan people.

Tanya looks at Taealha in disbelief.

I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I'm sorry about what happened to, but Tagon has already killed Asa Ron and his clan leaders, so he's got a lot of enemies now. Turning to Tanya again, she said, "We have no choice now. We must scare people. It's the only way Arthdal can go on. For your presence has given Tagon a gift of sanctity, the blood that will flow may end with 100 people in the Square now. He would have killed over 1,000 people without you. That's the only way they obey. You think you saved 1,000 people."says Taealha.

But when she never saw Tanya convinced, she put her hand on her shoulder and said, "We have no choice but to manage so many people. We can't listen to all your complaints, you know. We have to scare them into being submissive. Then we must dwell on that fear."says Taealha.

And at that moment the sound of the door opening is heard. İncoming person Saya. When he sees Tanya and Taealha, he stops and tries to figure out what happened.

Tanya's words stop her as Taealha slowly steps towards the door.

She says she wants to go back, and Taealha stop where she is and look back at Tanya.

She says I'll go back to Iark quietly with my people, Tanya, and look up at Taealha.

Haven't I done enough? Asa Ron no longer exists and became Tagon Niruha, Aramun Haesulla. You got what you wanted, so please let me and the Wahans go.

I can't do that, taealha says.

Why? Why can't you just leave us? You did everything you wanted. What more can you get from us? What more do you want from us?! Tanya angrily shouts.

Taealha takes a deep breath and says, "If you don't have power, you can't go back, you can't resist, you can't disobey an order. If you don't have the power, you can't do anything, you just follow orders. Beheading Tanya Niruha, do you think your people would like to return to Iark now? says Taealha.

\---

Tanya is sitting quietly in her chair, leaning against the table. Saya took a look at him and said, "I don't think it's right to go right now."der.

Why? says Tanya in a tired voice.

It's a little thing... How should I put it? I think it's stupid to say Saya, and then Tanya looks up at Saya.

How so? she asks and sits on a chair as Saya approaches the table.

What did you think when you decided to accept tagon's offer and join me? says Saya.

I wanted my strength, so I could save Eunseom, Tanya thinks.

I know you did it in good faith, you wanted to save your tribe in good faith, but even that is a form of ambition. You overthrew Asa Ron and obtained that position to satisfy your own selfish ambition. If you had refused Tagon's offer that day, he wouldn't be here today. You got your share. So now all wahan people are safe and comfortable. But you can't order someone to kill? says Saya and this again makes Tanya look after himself.

You want to just do a good deed. Don't be so selfish and cowardly. It's your responsibility and the price you have to pay. Don't play dumb. When you decided to join me and Tagon, you took the risk, Saya says.

Tanya gets his head down. She knows he's right, but she really doesn't think I can do it, ordering the killing of innocent people.

Saya stands up and starts walking towards the balcony.

Because I had no power, I let Taealha and Tagon treat me like I was dead for 20 years. The Wahans aren't the only ones experiencing tragedy. Everyone is going through their own tragedy, says Saya, and turns back towards Tanya and begins to approach her.

If you want to talk, you have to gain more power. Then he says go against Tagon, leaning against the table. And those words make Tanya look at himself once again.

The people of the Union already trust you? Don't you feel? he says and puts his hand on Tanya's shoulder.

The public's already starting to think you're important. It's your power and the purpose of your life.

\---

Tanya knows she has to make a decision and goes to the fire room.

The Great White Wolf. Everything you taught us was wrong. That's not how your Arthdal works. Why did you elevate me to this position? She thinks there's nothing I can do and breaks down tears.

Yangcha finds himself on his way to the fire room without even knowing why. Tanya's moment of terror is so etched in his memory that he can't forget. And somewhere inside, he's got a concern for Tanya. He finds himself at the entrance to the fire room, and when he takes a look inside, he sees Saya hugging Tanya from behind and Tanya in tears, feeling his anger rising again.

Just as he is about to turn around and leave, Saya's voice stops him and he decides to wonder and listen. Curious for nothing in his life, Yangcha wants to be overheard willingly in a conversation for the first time. He doesn't even know why he did it.

I learned at a young age that I can't do anything my way. I always had that dream in those days. I dreamt of myself running free in the meadow. I could go anywhere I wanted. I was hunting and dancing. I ate what I wanted, slept whenever I wanted. In that dream... you were always there for me, saya says.

And hearing this, Yangcha feels his blood boiling in his veins in anger. Is he dreaming about Tanya? What kind of fantasy is that? thinking about it, Saya's desire to grab his by the collar and throw him against the wall.

But Saya's words stop him again.

So when we first met, he said he recognized you, and at that moment, Tanya wants to come out of his arms, but Saya hugs him even tighter.

Seeing this, Yangcha have been very difficult to keep himself from barging into the room. What can he say when he walks into the room like that? There is no answer and no logical explanation. He's probably already here when he finds out.

As Saya begins to speak again, Yangcha again gives his focus to Saya and Tanya.

You may not know this, but that girl in my dreams says she helped me to be patient when I had no strength, and he lets Tanya come out of his arms this time. Tanya comes out of Saya's arms and turns to him and comes face to face with Saya.

That's what I want to be for you. Just trust me. Just trust me and do as I say. At least for now says. And then he pulls a necklace out of his pocket and says, "in my dream, you were wearing this."says. And he approaches Tanya and ties the necklace around her neck. He then leaves the room smiling. Of course, Yangchada had to hide behind the wall when he left.

And finally, what am I really doing here? He tries to leave thinking I must be out of my mind, but suddenly he hears a cry.

Eunseom? What had I better do? Tanya says things are starting to suck. And Yangcha hears these words, "you seem to be stuck in a love triangle of Brothers."he thinks. But Tanya does not hear his thinking this time because she is overwhelmed by the intensity of her own emotions and begins to cry violently, collapsing to the ground.

Seeing Tanya crying, Yangcha feels his heart ache in a way that he does not know why and leaves there unwilling to stand there any longer.

\---

Finally, the Holy trial begins.

As Tanya steps forward, Saya suddenly holds her hand and shakes his head.

And then Tanya comes forward, dropping her hand. But this scene does go being noticed by Yangcha.

You do everything you can to hold hands at every opportunity, Yangcha thinks with anger.

Tanya finally begins her conversation.

I will deliver the words of Airuju, the beginning and the end of this world.

Asa Sakan of the White Mountain People will be placed in the stairwell confinement at the Great Temple. And everyone involved in last night's incident, their families and relatives..

Why all of them? Saya thinks we're going to shoot some of them in the neck and cut off the feet of others.

All... They'll all be torn to pieces and their remains will be scattered around, Tanya says. As she waits, people look terrified and fearful.

Will it be torn to pieces? Trying to do what? he thinks Saya.

In yangcha, he's quite surprised by what he heard, waiting for what Tanya has to say.

That's what Airuju said. But I, the owner of the star Bell, Tanya, who is the direct granddaughter of Asa Sin, offered to shoot only the neck of those directly involved in last night's incident, only the feet of their families and relatives to amputate. So they can shape stones and rocks for the rest of their lives and worship Airuju. 

Airuju gave me his answer. "Do what you want," says Tanya.

And people breathe a sigh of relief and show their gratitude. They thank Tanya endlessly for sparing their lives. And they begin to say thank God for Tanya Niruha's mercy.

Tanya steps forward, raises her hand, and Tagon smiles cheerfully.

\--- 

Tanya knew there would be consequences for what she did, but she did it anyway. 

And finally, as she waited, Taealha stormed into the room and said, "What Have you done?"says. After him comes Tagon, Saya and Yangcha.

Tagon walks to the balcony. And Tanya said, " I did what you told me. Shooting the necks of those involved in last night's incident. Cut off the feet of their families and relatives and turn them into slaves. Did I misunderstand?"responds by saying.

Taealha smiled, "I think you've made a decision."says.

You told me to find out. Me, I've learned my lesson. You said I couldn't do anything but follow orders without my power. So I'll try to gain strength. But what can I do? I don't have anything. Tanya says I have no land to stand on.

Tagon, who finally broke his silence, said, " So? What land will you stand on?"says.

Turning to Tanya Tagon "hearts. In the hearts of the people."she answers him.

And Yangcha's eyes open in amazement.

Yangcha is stretched when Tagon starts heading over Tanya. He can't predict how tagon will react.

"There is no difference in the land on which I stand," he said, standing at the same eye level as Tanya. I'm in the public heart. Just with a different name. That."says. And he raised his head and said, " All right. So far, the harmony between us is fine. The fearful union leader and the Merciful Chief Monk. he says, " and the sarcastic goes to the door with a short laugh. Taealha follows him. 

Yangcha hasn't moved yet. He continues to look at Tanya nervously. Feeling their gaze, Tanya responds to their gaze.

Yangcha thinks if it continues, it'll be as if you're at war with Tagon. And one last look at Tanya, and he quickly leaves the room.

Hearing yangcha's thoughts, Tanya says, " I know."she thinks. But even in his thoughts she felt his anxiety. The question is, who is he worried about?

\---

As Tagon sits at his desk, he calls Yangcha to his side and says, "I want you to protect Tanya from now on."says. And Yangchan's eyes open in astonishment, shaking his head in a negative sense, "it never happens."he thinks.

Seeing yangcha's negative reaction, Tagon is quite surprised. He has not even opposed a single order to date, he wonders why he is acting so strangely now.

What's the problem? Tagon asks. And Yangcha thinks about what to say.

Then he quickly begins to write something on the paper on the table.

Things on paper:

"It's hard for me to focus when that girl can hear my every thought. She has access to all my secrets, so she can learn all my secrets, and the orders you give. I can't spy like this. If you order me to kill her, she can find out right away.''

Tagon smiles and says, I don't want you to be a spy, I just want you to be her bodyguard, you just have to act like you always do, and he unleashes his laughter. It's the first time I've ever seen you so scared of a girl and panicking. Everything okay? So what did she do to you? You don't look like the Yangcha I know, says Tagon, trying to suppress his laughter.

And Yangcha will freeze to death. He realizes he's right. He really thinks what that girl did to me, and he reluctantly has to accept his new assignment.


	7. Episode 7

My new mission and one I don't know how long it's gonna take? Being Tanya's bodyguard? How can I concentrate when she hear everything that's going through my mind? I have to keep my mind empty all the time but around that girl it's pretty hard. She keeps putting me in thoughts with all the weird things she does. I can't be myself around that girl... 

Normally I can hide my thoughts and feelings from people. I'm already used to living like this, normally feeling almost emotionless at all. But why do I keep feeling the feelings I've rarely felt in my life around that girl more intensely? And why is it so hard to suppress those feelings, especially when she's around me? Why is she so complicated? I'm starting to regret bringing her here in chains.. For leaving me in the middle of all this mess..

I need to clear my mind around that girl, but it's pretty hard right now. Why? We're in the fire room, and she's been crying for hours for some reason I don't know why. It's hard, even for me, to be unresponsive. And I saw tears coming out of her eye once more. In that moment I couldn't take it anymore so I wanted asked her to wipe away the tears and stop crying. But I went against my will and kept looking at her.

Feeling my gaze, Tanya finally turned her eyes to me..

Why am I crying?Tanya says.

Did she hear my thoughts again? I thought, in a panic.

And this time she said no. People normally ask why she cries, Tanya said.

It must be so.. But normally I don't ask anyone because I didn't think I'd care.

Hearing his thinking, Tanya said, " so do you care now?"says. And Yangcha gathers himself in a moment of surprise. "Frankly, I find it very disturbing that you've been sitting here crying for hours. I don't think I can take this anymore.. So, tell me.. Why are you crying?"says Yangcha.

Everyone usually cries when they're upset or feel someone else's pain. But I think you also cry when you're filled with determination. Tanya replies by saying she found out about it today.

And that makes Yangcha look carefully at Tanya. Are you crying out for determination in? he says with astonishment.

Yangcha's astonishment manages to make Tanya smile. And she turns to him and says, " I'm really crazy, aren't I? I know it's what you think."says Tanya.

And Yangcha looks stunned at Tanya. "How do you always catch me off guard? Despite all the effort I've put into not thinking about anything."he says with his thoughts.

And Tanya laughs, unable to hold herself any longer. Yangcha blinks to the sudden laughter and says, " what's so funny? You were crying until 2 minutes ago?"he says with great surprise.

That's the first laugh I've had since I drifted into arthdal, Tanya says, looking straight into Yangcha's eyes. And that would surprise Yangcha even more.

I never thought anyone who dragged me here in chains would make me laugh like that.. she says, and another tear drops out of her eye again. Unable to control himself any more, Yangcha quickly steps to Tanya's seat and kneels in front of her. Although Tanya is surprised by this unexpected move, she waits, wondering what to do.

Removing the glove in his hand, Yangcha puts his hand on Tanya's cheek and gently wipes away the flowing tears. Tanya feels her heart beating faster with this move of Yangcha. And she looks at him with asking eyes.

Yangcha answers by saying that I don't want to see you cry anymore. And I want to know how I made you laugh? Yangcha says if it makes you smile more, I can keep it up. And suddenly, realizing what he's saying, he feels his heart rate go up.

It's really funny how you get stumped every time I hear your thoughts. Because of your punishment, you can't communicate with anyone and you can only be a listener. In fact, even if you have your own thoughts, no one can hear it. You're very good at keeping your thoughts inside yourself and hiding them from people. But apparently you can't escape my radar? says Tanya with a statement that says she's having fun. Yangcha looks quietly into Tanya's eyes.

Tanya continued, " until now, no one has been able to hear your thoughts, know what you really wants and feels. And now the girl you dragged in your chains has access to all your secrets. Even though you know I can hear your thoughts and try to silence yourself with everything, I keep hearing you. And it makes you panicked and confused. It was really funny because it was so rare to see you like that," Tanya says, smiling.

Yangcha sighed, " glad I could entertain you."he says with ridicule and stands up. Just as he's walking away, Tanya suddenly stands up and grabs him by the arm and turns him over to her. This causes them to leave very little distance between them.

Are you really that uncomfortable hearing your thoughts? says Tanya curiously. Would you like it if I could hear your every thought? yangcha asks curiously. It wouldn't be so bad if I was grounded like you and I couldn't communicate with anyone. Just because someone can hear your thoughts means you finally someone you can talk to, she says, eye-to-eye with Yangcha.

Is that so? he says. And then he closes the gap between them, Yangcha. This makes Tanya suddenly realize how close they stand, and she takes a few steps back. But Yangcha keep coming at you. Tanya finally rests against the wall and realizes she has nowhere to go. And Yangcha puts his hands on the wall from either side of her head, closing the distance between them again.

Tanya panicked, saying, " What are you trying to do? Or did I piss you off?" says nervously.

Yangcha smiles from under his mask upon seeing her blushing cheeks, but this time Tanya realizes that he is smiling when the distance between them is too little. But in a strange way, Tanya thinks that even the inside of his eyes are smiling.

Would you like it if you heard in my thoughts that I wanted you? says Yangcha curiously.

Tanya looks at him in shock and feels the blood rising rapidly to her face. "What?!"yells Tanya.

You seem to forget that I'm a man, he says sarcasm . And putting one hand gently on her cheek, he said, " I can think of things you don't want to hear, but does that entertain you?"says.

Tanya cannot find an answer and continues to look at him.

Would it still be nice if our situations were the opposite and I heard you wanted me? yangcha asks.

Tanya felt her heart beating faster and faster and said, "Okay, this might not be so nice.."says. And that answer almost causes Yangcha to laugh. Hearing his having fun in his thoughts, Tanya said, " Are you having fun with me or what?"says. At that time, hearing the sounds of steps coming into the fire room, Yangcha quickly pulls away from Tanya, and the next moment Momyungjin come in the room.

When she saw Tanya and Yangcha standing next to each other at the bottom of the wall, she said, "Niruha, is everything okay?"Momyungjin asks, noticing Tanya's reddened cheeks.

Tanya quickly gathers herself and comes to her side with quick steps and says, "of course. Has something happened?"says.

Lord Saya wants to see you Niruha says Momyungjin.

Whereupon Tanya quickly emerges from the Fireroom and Yangcha continues to follow her.

When she arrives in the room, Yangcha begins to stand guard in front of the door and Tanya walks in.

Tanya, who found saya in thoughts, said, " Why did you come?"she collapses attention to herself by asking. Saya quickly turns to Tanya and begins to look at her oddly.

Annoyed by this look, Tanya says, " is it for the Coronation?"she asks.

Saya smiles and takes a few steps towards Tanya. And "my father wants a new name for the Union."says.

Tanya said, " he wants me to do it?"responds by saying.

Saya affirmed that " the Union will soon be destroyed. So we can't call it unity anymore."says.

Tanya quickly steps past Saya and walks away from his. And "will the Union disappear when Tagon Niruha becomes king?"says.

The tribes that make up the Union will perish. We'll be a country. All those nations and peoples will be ruled by the King, says Saya.

Tanya laughs sarcastically, "So you want me to come up with names so they can't go up against Tagon Niruha."says.

Saya sighed, " You Didn't have to say that."says.

Tanya turns to Saya and says, " Am I wrong?"says.

Saya took steps towards Tanya, saying: "the people of the Union have accepted this because they also need protection. What if the People Of Ago Tribe suddenly form an army or another country attacks us? We need a country.. Tanya interrupted, saying, "this proves that the country is a bad thing. It's either attacking another country or oppressing its own people."says.

Saya sighs in distress. And he kept quiet for a while and said, " What are you hiding from me?"he surprises Tanya by saying.

Tanya stumbling "what are you talking about?"says.

Saya continues to look at her carefully. He heard from the guards that there was someone very similar to him, and he found out that one was eunseom, who was executed. But since he knew that Eunseom was alive, he realized that Tanya was hiding something from his.

I ask what you're hiding from me, saya says, repeating the question in a calm voice.

Tanya breathes exasperated, "what can I hide from you? How much more.." and she sits in her chair, taking a deep breath of boredom.

Let's not do this, please, Tanya, trying to calm down. Saya, who briefly observed her, eventually said, "OK. Good luck with the ceremony. You have so much to memorize."he comes out of the Great Temple, realizing that he will not receive an answer.

Tanya feels nervous, and seeing saya come out, Yangcha enters the room. Seeing Tanya's pale face, he steps up to her and stands in front of her.

Everything okay? He says You look pale, seeing Tanya's tension.

Returning to her senses when she hears Yangcha's voice, Tanya raises her head and comes eye-to-eye with Yangcha from where she sits.

Seeing his anxiety, Tanya said, " I'm fine."she tries to close the matter by saying, but yangcha is not convinced.

You're not fine. What did that kid tell you that made you so nervous? says Yangcha with anger.

This is not your job. Your job is to keep me safe, that's all. She says you dwell too much on an issue that is none of your business and has nothing to do with it, Tanya, in an angry voice.

Yangcha realized that she was right at the time, saying, "Really why am I meddling, this has nothing to do with me."he begins to stand guard quietly inside the room, thinking.

Soon after, Tanya orders her servants to prepare shoes. "Niruha, they're all ready."says. And Tanya stands up and carries the sack, and Yangcha quickly takes it.

Feeling Tanya's asking eyes, Yangcha turns to her and says, "This is my job, if you carry such things yourself while I'm standing, my duty here will be questioned."he says coldly.

Feeling the callousness in his thoughts, Tanya thinks Yangcha is acting strangely.

She then leaves the Great Temple. Her servants and her bodyguard, Yangcha, are following her quietly.

On the way, Tanya realizes that Yangcha is really starting to change herself attitude towards her. It's as if it's more distant and colder than before. And don't like that. She concentrates on his thoughts, but she can't hear anything. He managed to hide his thoughts from me again. How does he do it? Tanya thinks.

She takes one look at yangcha and sees he watching Tanya with emotionless eyes. Tanya comes to the conclusion that she doesn't really like his emotionless eyes. I wonder if I been too harsh and suddenly you start to feel guilty. She realizes that she loves yangcha more in him confused and responsive state than in his emotionless state. Wait, when did I even start to like him? After you called him gosal 2 times? Tanya cannot find an answer to this question, and at that moment she realizes that they have already reached Gungseok workshop.

Yangcha makes sure it's safe by entering the front. Then Tanya enters and her servants after her. Tanya looks around and sees the children's feet chained up and immediately calls out to Yangcha. Yangcha quickly comes to her and lays the sack on the ground and opens the sack's mouth.

Give these kids a shoe, Tanya says. And Momyungjin "what? To the kids"? bemused says. After that, Agaji said, " Niruha, is that why you made these shoes?"says. And that would make Yangcha look back at Tanya.

Even Iark people wear shoes. She answers them by saying children's feet are even more sensitive. And the man in charge of the workshop said, "but Niruha, you see, these kids don't walk and run much. Wearing shoes is no use to them."says.

Soon they will walk and run, says Tanya, and she turns her head to the man in charge of the workshop.

From now on, Tanya says I forbid you to chain these children.

And the guy said, " What? But what if they run?"he says with panic.

Yangcha's eyes go back and forth between Tanya and man, and curiously wait for what Tanya has to say.

Are you saying the slaves will escape because Asa Sin's heir forbids you to chain the children? says Tanya in a domineering voice.

The man said with fear, " no..."he says," and he gets down on his knees. "No, I didn't mean it."he says with his head bowed fast.

Find another way before such words are heard, Tanya says, and the man bows his head, "I understand, Niruha."says.

And give them food three times a day. The Great Temple will provide food says Tanya. And leaning take a pair of shoes from inside the sack. She then crouches down next to the boy, whose foot is chained.

Momyungjin quickly went after Tanya, saying, "Niruha dirty, I do."she says, collapsing beside you. But not listening to her, Tanya solve the one of her chains and looks at the man who runs the workshop, and the man quickly arrives and removes the chain from the other side. Then Tanya takes the child's foot in her hand and puts the childs dress up shoes on.

Yangcha begins to watch them in amazement. Then the boy says," Thank you, "and Tanya says," don't thank me."she says, looking at the boy, and that surprises Yangcha even more.

You give us hope, the boy says, desperately. And Tanya is sad for a moment, looking at the child, saying, " no. I have to thank."says. And the boy can't hold his tears any longer. And Yangcha feels a feeling in his heart that he can't solve. The child's tears and desperate gaze touched his heart. But why? Looking around, Yangcha notices that other children are starting to cry.

\---

Tanya, Yangcha and the servants are on their way back to the Great Temple. And Yangcha keeps a short distance between them, looking out for Tanya from behind, and he keeps looking at her. Yangcha, who began to fade away in his thoughts, said: "Why did she do such an unnecessary thing? I can't believe she's handing out shoes to slaves at Gungseok workshop."he thinks.

And hearing his thoughts, Tanya said, " it's not unnecessary."says. And Yangcha freezes over where he is. Did she hear me? he thinks he's still not getting used to it.

Yangcha is quick to catch up with Tanya, who begins to speak by ignoring his question.

These kids should wear shoes and run all over the Sunday Place telling everyone how good I am to them. She says there's nothing more important than this, Tanya, and then quickly enters the Great Temple. Yangcha is unable to take his eyes off Tanya and watches her leave, and the room quickly enters the Temple and begins to stand guard in front of Tanya's room.

\---

It's evening, and Tanya is delivering food to the children with her maids. She gives the boy a full plate and takes off her robe because Tanya can't move. And that causes Yangcha to take a deep breath. That's when he realizes that he really want her. And his heart rate rises. I really need to get these ridiculous thoughts out of my head because I've never been in a relationship with a woman.. It's what my body needs, and I'm sure I'll feel that way when I look at another beautiful woman. But then he realizes this fact, thinking that many beautiful women have passed before me, but I have never felt that desire in any of them.

A question asked by the boy at the time allows him to turn his attention back to Tanya. "Do I have to be a slave till I die? My mother was a musician. Can't I be anything but a slave? says the boy. And Tanya, caught unprepared for this question, freezes for a moment, then slowly steps to the boy's side, collapsing to its tall and grabbing him by the shoulders. "No, it's up to you. She says you can be anything you want. And the boy said, " Can I be anything I want?"says.

It, of course. She approves of the boy by saying you can be anything, Tanya.

Do I have more than 10 options? the boy says with excitement. And Tanya laughs, "there are more than 100."says.

Every star is different. Tanya says that if you achieve something and become a star after you die, no one knows what kind of star you're going to become. And in that moment Yangcha finds himself in looking at the stars.

Because in the end, it's up to you. It's all up to you, Tanya, turning to the children. And at that moment, she begins to hear Yangcha's thoughts again, and she stands up and turns her head to him.

She realizes that yangcha is focused on the stars. And the question he's thinking is, "Can I be a star?"okay.

Hearing this, Tanya realizes that this question is being asked with some desperation. And she steps up and says, " you can be anything you want, including the star."says Tanya, smiling and pulling Yangcha out of his trance, making him look at herself again.

"You didn't choose that either, did you?"she asks. And this causes Yangcha to look at herself in surprise.

"To be a murderer."says Tanya, seeing his asking eyes.

Yangcha feels the sadness for the first time in a long time and says, "no one can choose what will happen in life."says.

Then she says it wasn't something you did willingly, Tanya, and something in your voice makes Yangcha look at her with curiosity this time.

Tanya suddenly begins to feel guilty. She begins to feel guilty for calling him gosal 2 times when this is not even his own path of choice. It's not fair, Tanya, she thinks he didn't choose it.

Realizing that Tanya looks sad, Yangcha doesn't want to ask this time. He doesn't want to hear he get too involved with her again like last time.

Tanya grabbed his arm and said, "sorry about today.."she says," and Yangcha looks at her again, stunned. And said, " Why Are you apologizing?"says.

For acting hard.. Actually..

Yangcha "actually what?"he can't hide his curiosity.

I think Saya suspects me..

And that would make Yangcha's eyebrows frown.

What does that mean? says nervous.

So he knew I was hiding something from him..

When Yangcha keeps looking at her with asking eyes, she says, "you already know what happened."Tanya answers him by saying.

Eunseom this is about? Suddenly, he felt a rising anger, and said, " that boy was the reason you cried for hours today, wasn't he? says. Yangcha can't hide his anger.

Tanya cannot understand why he is so angry and asks. Why are you so angry all of a sudden? asks.

Yangcha Said, " I Don't Know.. I can't be normal around you, I can't be myself. What have you done to me?"and Tanya looks at him in amazement.

What're you're point? What did you do? says. Tanya doesn't understand.

And even Yangcha couldn't answer that. "If I knew the answer, I wouldn't ask.."he says more calmly.

\---

Tanya is deeply contemplated in the room. She doesn't hear Saya come into the room.

Seeing Saya Tanya's thoughtful state of mind, he says, "what are you hiding from me?"he passes. And then it doesn't matter. I'll find out soon enough, but you'll find out in a way you hate.

Tanya is still thinking about Yangcha's question. "What have you done to me?"This sentence keeps going back and forth in her head, but she still hasn't found an answer.

Tanya suddenly turns around and notices saya's presence in the room. And "those letters are from Aniartz, right? asks.

Saya is surprised by this sudden question, but approves, "it is."says.

Aniartz asks How to spell "star" with the letters Tanya curiously.

A star? Doing... he says, and sits on a chair, taking a paper at the table. And Tanya comes up to him and sits in the chair next to him. Saya looks at Tanya with a smile and draws the letter star on the paper and says, "like this."says.

Tanya glanced at the letter and said, " How do you read it?"she asks.

Saya once again smiles at Tanya. And he points his finger at the letter and says, "Seong and Chin."

\---

There's not much time left for the coronation, and Tanya's still trying to memorize what she has to say at the ceremony. Only Mubaek is with her this time. It is next to Yangcha Tagon.

The drumming will be the signal for you to enter. I'll show you the way, Mubaek says.

Tanya says nervously," there's so much to memorize, please don't bother." And Mubaek understands and says,"Well Niruha."

Then comes Saya. And you memorized it all? asks.

Tanya sighed, " I told you I didn't want to be divided, and from where she sits, she gets up uneasily and looks out at the side of the balcony with quick steps.

Turning to Saya Mubaek, he said, " Can we talk?"says. Mubaek shakes his head and they move into a corner.

Saya sighed, " I caught all the Wahans, and Mubaek looks at him with shock, and saya smiles.

Do you think I'd torture to find out what was hiding from me? says. And approaching Mubaek, he said, " No. I'll kill them all after the coronation. I don't know if it's enough to blackmail you, but I think it's enough and Mubaek turns to Saya.

If you tell me everything you know about me, they'll live, Saya says with a smile. Mubaek thinking about what to do with the shock.

The drumbeat is heard. Now escort Niruha out, says Saya.

Mubaek comes out of shock, approves of him and says, "OK."says.

Tanya begins to walk among the people. Mubaek and Saya are in front, while their servants and guards are following them from behind. People are throwing rose petals at them and chanting Tanya's name.

Eunseom is alive and you're his benetbeot. That's all I know, says Mubaek.

Saya remembers their conversation by looking at Tanya.

"Hey, don't you want to know about your real parents and your brothers?''

Noticing Saya's gaze, Tanya responds to his gaze. But she doesn't understand the meaning of his gaze. She has seen dangerous glitters in the gaze, and nervously unwittingly her eyes begin to look for Yangcha. But she sighs in frustration, remembering that Tagon was by his side.

\---

The coronation is finally beginning. Tanya arrives in her place and meets tagon and taealha in the eyes.

She stands near Saya with a crown in his hand.

When Tanya looks at the people, she sees Yangcha there with the other Daekan Warriors. She realizes that yangcha is also looking directly at her. They eyes meet despite the distance. Stretched under saya's bizarre gaze, Tanya feels relieved when she meets Yangcha's eyes and feels strangely more confident. Can't understand this.

Tanya finally begins her conversation.

Great mother Asa Sin sent Aramun to this world in the hope of Airuju. He saved many tribes from war and enabled them to form troops.

People raise their hands in the air and shout "Haramahamen."

Today, 200 years after that day, Airuju wants to break down his own union and build something new with his fledgling Aramun. I will deliver the words of Airuju, which is the beginning and the end of this world and moves everything in front of the entire union.

People raise their hands again and make gestures with their hands, shouting" 'Ishillobu berasa".

Tagon says come before Airuju's eyes, Tanya and Tagon come before him.

The newborn Aramun will bind the heavens and the Earth. Look at the days and nights to connect the old days to the years to come and serve and protect all the living of Arthdal. Also... She looks at Saya and Saya comes to them, kneels down and presents The Crown.

You must wear this crown, which confirms my authority, on your head and heart. You... ... I declare you King! says Tanya.

And it's Tagon's turn to speak. I, Tagon, am the messenger of the Great Mother Asa sin, the newborn Aramun, and the son of Airuju, the head and end of the world. He says he respects her wish and kneels. Tanya takes the crown in her hand and places it on Tagon's head.

Daekan fighters enthusiastically wave their hands in the air with fists and chant, "our King, Tagon. saying " they yell. Then all the people start screaming the same way.

Tanya continues her conversation.

No more troops. The Union ceased to exist. Arthdal will embrace all tribes as one country. That's why you're no longer members of the Union. The name is a vessel, so everything in the world has a name. I am Asa Sin's direct granddaughter, the beheading Asa Tanya, giving all of the former union members a new name.

Tanya thinks of more than 100 stars that can be anything, and then says, "from now on, you will be called Citizens."

People enthusiastically chanted "citizens!"he starts screaming.

"I am Tanya from wahan, I cast a spell on all of you. Citizens. You can start this life at the lowest social status, but you can be anything you want. My destiny is now intertwined with yours. I hope you'll support me as long as I protect you. My fellow citizens."she thinks.

\---

Tagon silences people by pointing with his hand.

I give my first royal order. Let the power of arthdal spread throughout the Land of Arth. I will conquer the East! says Tagon and Tanya return to him in shock.

I will bring all those who oppose us, including the people of Ago, to their knees and train the Barbarians, says Tagon.

Gitoha turned to the Daekan Warriors and the people and said, " let us conquer the People Of Ago! saying " yells. And then everyone starts screaming, saying Let's conquer the People Of Ago.

Tanya looks at the crowd in shock.

\---

Yeah, well, now the rest is all in my imagination. I can now focus entirely on the events between Tanya and Yangcha. :)


	8. Episode 8

Tanya being held captive somewhere she doesn't know. She realizes it was shahati's children who tried to kill her earlier. But why? Now that Asa Ron is dead, why are they still after me? Could there be someone else behind them who gave the order? Tanya thinks.

And at that moment a shahati child enters the place where she is being held captive.

Tanya couldn't resist, saying, " whose command are you following? Asa Ron is already dead.

And the shahati man comes to her with silent steps. He has the same crescent dagger sword as the last one she saw.

Just because Asa Ron is Dead doesn't mean we're gonna give up our mission. And you're right, there's someone else who gave the order. But you won't live long enough to see it. And your famous masked guard won't be here to save you. He says the other shahati children are taking care of him now, grinning relentlessly.

When Tanya hears this, her eyes open with fear. Is Yangcha safe? So it must be good, right? He's very powerful.

Seeing Tanya's concern, the shahati boy said, "you're not in a position to worry about his."he says.

"You have to worry about yourself, if you take into account that you will soon die at my hands," says the man of shahati, relentlessly, when Tanya gives him attention again.

And that's when someone comes in. Tanya is shocked by seeing Asa Yon.

So you were behind this.. says Tanya in shock.

Because of you, Asa Ron is dead, and they threw us all away. If you die, Tagon's deity will be questioned again, and our dead relatives will be avenged, he says mercilessly. Then, without waiting, Shahati turned to his man and said, "kill her now, we don't have to wait any longer. And don't forget to take care of that masked warrior. Arthdal will lose the only remaining Asa Sin's grandson who communicates with the gods. Also losing his best fighter and also his closest bodyguard would be a big blow to Tagon."says Asa Yon with pleasure.

And the shahati man, following his command, points his Crescent dagger sword straight into Tanya's heart. Just as he's about to stab his sword, the door opens with a loud noise. There are several Shahati children who fall to the ground. Yangcha steps in fast. And seeing the sword pointed at Tanya, angrily shahati looks at his man and quickly throws his chain at his sword, pulling him towards him as if he had no weight.

When the shahati man suddenly pulls away with his sword, he fall ground and the sword goes to the other side of the room.

Asa Yon laughs, "I understand why Tagon always kept you by his side, but this time you won't be able to save her. Coming here alone is an arrogance in itself. No matter how good you are, you can't fight so many Shahati men at the same time and save Tanya at the same time." And at that moment more shahati children come into the room. There are at least 20 people and they quickly attack the yangcha.

Tanya watching with fear. And realizes that Yangcha is injured. It's obvious he was stabbed in the shoulder and the wound is still bleeding. But Yangcha doesn't seem to care. As if he never felt the pain of that wound, Shahati continues to fight his men and maintains his superiority. But Asa Yon wants to make the final point by taking the sword with the crescent dagger on the ground and pointing it right into Tanya's heart.

Tanya terrified waiting for her own death. Her only wish is for Yangcha to get out of here safely and survive.

Yangcha Shahati killed most of his children and managed to seriously injure some of them. There are only 2 people left. Yangcha nervously takes a look at Tanya and, seeing that Asa Yon is about to kill her, quickly begins to go to their side but the remaining 2 shahati children intercept.

Asa Yon sees Yangcha stripped of the shahati children and coming towards them. I told you, it's too late. He says you shouldn't have come here alone, grinning relentlessly. With Yangcha only a few steps away from reaching them, Asa Yon waits no longer and quickly stabs the sword into Tanya's heart, and Yangcha simultaneously stabs the sword into Asa Yon's heart. But he'll know he is really late. And Asa Yon to the ground with the sword out of his heart. Asa Yon died instantly.

And Yangcha, in fear, collapses on Tanya's head, quickly removing the sword from its heart. But the wound is really deep. He sees Tanya barely breathing. And he tries to keep her awake by stroking her face with his hand.

Tanya! Stay with me!

This time Tanya hears Yangcha's voice, not his thoughts. His voice sounds really scared.

Tanya! Don't leave me! I love you!

This is the last thing Tanya hears as she breathes her last, and she realizes that tears are coming out of Yangcha's eyes before her eyes close. And then her heart stops beating. Tanya is dead and her body is still in Yangcha's arms.

\---

Tanya screams and quickly wakes up by leaping. She notices that she is gasping for breath. Was I dreaming? My second dream? And it was so real..

At that very moment, Yangcha quickly dives into her room and looks around the room to see if there is anyone. Since Yangcha is her close bodyguard, he is now staying in her room next to Tanya at the Great Temple. And he didn't care what he looked like at the time. The truth is, Yangcha is half-naked now. Only in his pants. And he has no mask on his face. But he didn't even think of it with the screaming he heard at the time. And with quick steps he approaches Tanya's bed and sees her gasping for breath.

He sits at the end of the bed and pokes her over the shoulder. And at that moment Tanya realizes the presence of Yangcha in her room. And now she's half-naked. Tanya feels like she's been hit in the face by cold water. "Are you really going into my room like this?! You should have at least to get dressed!"she says, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

And that's when Yangcha realizes his condition. Then he said, " I found myself here with your screaming.. I thought you were being attacked." He sighing. Then he took a deep breath and said, " Why did you scream anyway?! says Yangcha with anger.

Tanya suddenly becomes restless remembering the dream she had, and maintains her silence by not giving an answer. She locks her gaze against the wall, missing her eyes from it.

Noticing her frightened gaze, Yangcha gently holds Tanya's chin with his hand and turns her head to himself. And it makes her look at himself again.

Tanya quietly keeps looking into his eyes. Yangcha couldn't stand it any longer and said, "Why did you scream? I'm in your room half-naked right now because of your screaming. You owe me an explanation."he says with a little humour with his thoughts.

And Tanya feels her cheeks red again. Shrugging her shoulders, she said: "it was just a nightmare. Now get out of my room. Before someone sees you like this.."she says with her eyes pointing to his half-naked body. And if she has to admit, she realizes that he's really attractive and charismatic right now, but also sexy, seeing his muscles. Suddenly realizing the direction her thoughts are going, Tanya scolds herself in her mind, "what am I thinking!"that should be so.

Seeing her gaze, Yangcha said, "Why? It looks like you liked what you saw. Are you sure you really want me to go?"with the regiment. And then, with his hand still on her chin, he moves her face closer to him, and it's only a few inches between her lips.

Tanya felt the blood rising rapidly in her face and said, " stop mocking me!" she shouts and puts her hands on his bare chest, pushing him out of bed with all her might. And Yangcha gets out of bed and keeps looking at her.

In fact, her push hasn't even had an effect on his, but if he stays in this proximity, he realizes that he can't control himself any more. Because he really wanted to kiss her at the time. Realizing that this is dangerous, he retreats.

Tanya tried to hide her red cheeks, saying,

"Are you still here? Get out!"she says, angrily. She didn't like it when he made fun of herself. And when Yangcha goes to the door without saying anything, she says, "don't ever make jokes like that again! It's not funny!"Tanya shouts.

"I had quite a good time," Yangcha says with an amused expression, and smiles for the first time in front of Tanya without a mask on his face. Seeing this smile, Tanya feels her heart start to beat fast. After that, Yangcha comes out of her room.

\---

It's morning, and Tanya hasn't been able to fall asleep since she saw that smile. Every time she remembers that smile, she feels her heart start racing. But why? She thinks Eunseom was the only one who made my heart beat like that, and suddenly she remembers him and feels she misses him.

Because it is morning, her servants make her hair and dress her in a dress that is elegant but shows her body contours. After breakfast, she wants to take a walk to gather her thoughts. But she tells her servants not to come after her.

And then, of course, Yangcha comes after her because he's her bodyguard.

Tanya says I said I wanted to be alone. And Yangcha gives her a look and says, "even if your servants don't come after you, I have to come, you keep forgetting that I'm your close bodyguard." He says sarcastically.

"Why do you really protect me? Why did Tagon give me his best man? So you can spy? she says suspiciously.

Yangcha suddenly stops walking and, realizing this, stops walking at Tanya and runs across Yangcha.

How can I Spy when I hear every thought that goes through my mind? says Yangcha amused.

I don't know... Sometimes she says you're quite good at hiding your thoughts and protecting your mask of callousness.

I didn't want to be your bodyguard, Yangcha says. And this causes Tanya to look at himself with a bewildered and curious expression.

I told tagon that I didn't want to be your bodyguard, that I couldn't spy because you could hear my every thought. I stood up to Tagon for the first time in my life, and as a result, I'm still here, he sighing.

You mean he sent you as a spy even though he knew that and you didn't want to? says Tanya curiously.

He told me not to be a spy, to be your bodyguard, he said, shrugging his shoulders.

All this? says Tanya bewildered.

That's all. He didn't want anything else. says Yangcha.

He might want you to kill me one day... says by eye-to-eye with Tanya Yangcha.

You'll know before you do that.. And I don't think I can kill you, he says, looking straight into Tanya's eyes.

Tanya said in amazement, "why?"she asks.

Because you're so beautiful, and you're a woman every man dreams of, and she sees in his eyes a look that shows his having fun.

Tanya instantly repels Yangcha in anger, feeling her cheeks flushed, and says, "pervert!"she shouts. But she didn't make it, including moving Yangcha.

"Try again," Yangcha said with an amused expression. You can't even move me one step." he says sarcastically.. And that makes Tanya even angrier. She angrily belts her eyes at him and starts punching his in the chest but these punches are like a fly bite for Yangcha.

Yangcha thinks Tanya's angry eyes are a real sight. He really enjoy pissing her off, and when he starts to think about how hot she is when she's angry, he quickly gathers himself. And he stops her by grabbing Tanya's still-punching hand in the air.

You're wasting your time.your fists have no effect on me. Tanya finally gives up and takes a deep breath and continues to walk. Yangcha continues to follow her again as she begins to shout from one side.

She's said I can't be sure if the person I'm punching is really a person or a rock, breathing with anger.

Hearing this, Yangcha barely suppresses his laughter and begins to walk flush with her. He just says you're too weak, I can train you if you want. And Tanya turns to him and says, " Do you really train?"she says curiously.

If you want to, yes. So you can at least protect yourself when I'm not around, Yangcha says, by turning to Tanya, who's interested in it.

If it'll help me beat you up, I want to know! she says, and this again almost causes Yangcha to laugh and he barely stops himself. Noticing yangcha's contraction, Tanya says, " Why are you suppressing your laughter? You can laugh freely."says. Did you hear me think again, Yangcha says with curiosity.

No, I can tell you're barely holding yourself back, Tanya shrugs. Why are you suppressing your laughter? I'm not mad at you for this, because you're not the kind of person who brings out too much of your feelings. says Tanya. And she continues to watch him with interest.

Are you interested in me now? says Yangcha with an amused expression. And Tanya, feeling her cheeks red again, quickly turns to her front. This move causes Yangcha to smile under his mask. And suddenly he realizes something, Yangcha. The moments in his life when he smiles have been very rare, and he realizes that he is starting to smile more next to this girl.

What have you really done to me? Yangcha thinks. And Tanya suddenly turns to him, you're asking again? says.

Yangcha froze again for a few seconds and said, " I really hate it when you hear my thoughts at times like this! You're leaving me vulnerable! You're the first person in my life to find a weak side in my life! says grumpy.

Tanya laughs, "and that weakness is that I can hear your thoughts?" says enjoyed with a certain expression.

This makes Yangcha even more angry and says, " Do you think this is funny?!"he says, angrily.

Feeling his anger, Tanya said "yes, quite."she says with a laugh.

And as that unexpected laugh begins to speed up Yangcha's heartbeat, suddenly all his anger fades.

Tanya finally stops laughing, saying, " is there somewhere I can find peace here? Somewhere no one knows? back to Yangcha and says.

"There's a place I know," Yangcha said, picking himself up."says.

Tanya curiously said, " Your Secret Place?"says.

That question makes Yangcha think. It's true I didn't take anyone there.. I guess I'd say it's a secret place. And hearing his thoughts, Tanya said, " then I'm your first guest. Fall in front of me and lead the way."says.

After that, Yangcha frowned, "is that an order?"he says curiously.

Yes, this is an order. Now go ahead and show the way,says with Tanya behind.

And Yangcha smiles involuntarily again with this gesture. He then turned his head to Tanya, who was standing behind his, saying, "You know I'm your bodyguard, right? I should be the one walking in the back looking out for you." says amused. He then grabs Tanya's arm and pulls her in front of him and takes her back to her old place.

With an amused expression, "go ahead."says.

Tanya sulks and turns to Yangcha, saying, " Well, I don't know the way!"says. And Yangcha thinks at that moment how sweet the sulky Tanya was, but quickly dispels that thought by saying, "I can describe the path, for now just keep walking straight."says.

And Tanya keeps walking, turning in front of her. They eventually reach Yangcha's secret place thanks to Yangcha, who watches over her from behind and guides her along the way. They enter a cave, and Tanya loses her balance by slipping her foot on the wet floor while walking, and as she is about to fall, suddenly an arm quickly wraps around Tanya's waist, helping her quickly regain her balance. Tanya feels someone leaning against her chest, and she realizes that he's someone's arm is still holding her tight around her waist. His arm is wrapped tightly around her waist, as if he doesn't want it to go through his hands.

Tanya returns to the owner of the arm and comes eye-to-eye with Yangcha.

It's a little dark in here, and the floor is slippery. Watch your step, yangcha, trying to calm your rapidly beating heart.

Tanya grumbles she can barely see. And Yangcha sighed, finally pulling his arm around her waist, and this time holding her hand, continuing to walk him through the cave.

The fact that yangcha holds her hand reminds her that when she wants to come out of the castle of Fire and see her father, he grips her hand so tightly. Like it's gonna slip through his hands.. Although Tanya begins to wonder why this is happening, she pushes this thought back. And finally out of the cave. She starts to look around by squinting at the sun coming up in front of her. And she realizes that the whole place is covered with green countryside and that there is a waterfall across. And there are plenty of trees around. She returns to Yangcha, feeling that it is a truly peaceful place.

Are you just saving this amazing view for yourself? She says it's really peaceful and quiet and far from everything, keeping admiring the place. Yangcha feels his smile again under his mask, and at that moment he realizes that he is still holding Tanya's hand tightly and clenching his fingers together. But he doesn't want to let go of her hand in a way he can't understand why, and he can't make sense of it himself.

Tanya looks at Yangcha again and realizes that he is watching herself. She suddenly feels her heart beat rising, and after that she notices that his hand is still firmly clamped to her hand, and her cheeks begin to blush. And she quickly tries to take her hand away from his, but Yangcha grasps her hand even tighter. As if he didn't want her to leave..

Tanya raises her head and goes, " Why don't you let me go?"she says with great curiosity. And at that moment, Yangcha realizes what he's doing, and quickly takes his hand away from her. And it suddenly gives Tanya the feeling of emptiness and she can't make sense of it. She tries to calm herself down quickly, and she goes on the grass lays down just lies down.

When she saw yangcha staring at her with asking eyes, she said, "I think I'm going to get some sleep, I found a great place for it." she says, smiling. Then Yangcha lays himself on the grass, and the room lies on the grass a little beyond Tanya.

Tanya stared at him, saying, " Are you going to sleep too? ask.

"I'm just enjoying the view," Yangcha said, shaking his head in a negative sense."says.

After this, Tanya closes her eyes and falls asleep very soon. She have found a really nice place to sleep. Half an hour passes, and Yangcha checks on Tanya sometimes. He turns to her again, and when he sees her hair coming towards her eyes, he stand up. And he sits on the grass again, approaching where Tanya is rest. Then, unwittingly, he extended his hand to her hair and gently pulled it out of her sight. And looking back at her as she slept, he said, "she really looks like an angel when she sleeps.."he thinks. And Yangcha suddenly realized what he was thinking, saying, "I have really lost my mind."thinking, he quickly gets up and goes back to his old place and reaches back again. Minutes later, Yangcha closes his eyes and falls asleep.

At the end of the intervening 3 hours, Tanya finally wakes up and turns her head to where Yangcha is. And she's surprised to find him sleeping. This is a really rare moment. She quietly approaches him and begins to watch him. Then, thinking about how he is breathing comfortably with this mask, she goes behind his ear and pulls out one side. And she pulls the mask from behind his other ear, slowly pulling it from his face, and just when she is about to retreat, Yangcha suddenly opens his eyes. He quickly grasps her wrist holding the mask and suddenly rolls on it.

Tanya suddenly finds herself lying on the grass again. And guess who's leaning over her? Yangcha holds both hands firmly on the ground a little bit away from her head and secures them. And Yangcha keeps looking at her.

Tanya said, "I just wanted you to be able to breathe more freely, don't you think you're overreacting a little bit? says nervously pointing out their position with their eyes.

Their faces are really close together. Tanya feels her heart beating fast. Yangcha, on the other hand, suddenly realizes what he is doing and wants to retreat immediately, but his body does not comply with this command. And thinking how beautiful Tanya smells, he unconsciously extends his head towards her neck and continues to smell it. That smell is really enough to get Yangcha drunk. Doesn't know what he is doing.

Tanya, on the other hand, feels both excitement and tension in her heart. She feels all the blood rising up to her face and her face is red. Being so close to yangcha would cause her heart to beat fast enough to the point of detonation.

How could it have such an effect on me? How does my heart beat so quickly and with excitement when he's so close? I really don't understand anything.. The only person I love is Eunseom.. Then why?.. Tanya can't find an answer to her questions, and she, "get off me! saying " yells. But Yangcha never even heard of her.

She tries to free her wrists from his grasp, but Yangcha has her wrists firmly in her grasp and seems unwilling to let go..

Tanya felt her anger escalating and said, " Eunseom would never do that! saying " yells. When Yangcha hears Eunseom's name, he suddenly returns to his senses. And realising what he's doing, he gets up quickly. Tanya suddenly feels a disappointment in her heart after this move? And when she raises her head and looks at Yangcha's face, she witnesses both his angry and sad face.

Yangcha takes a deep breath and extends his hand to Tanya, who is still on the ground, and Tanya stares hesitantly at his hand. She then holds the hand he has extended and quickly lifts her foot, but she is up so fast that she suddenly gives all her weight over Yangcha.

Trying to keep her balance, Tanya reflexively grabs her hands off Yangcha's shoulders. Yangcha's long stature doesn't help at all, and as she staggers fall, Yangcha quickly wraps her waist tightly with both hands.

The rapid reduction of distance between them will astonish them both.

Tanya tries to calm her rapidly beating heart, saying, "Let me go slowly, I don't want to end up on the floor."she says, trying to soften the mood with a little humor. And the mood has really softened. Yangcha's sadness with his tension and anger quickly disappeared. He feels that he is starting to smile again from under his mask, and slowly leaves Tanya.

She says We should go back now, Tanya, but she's still thinking about what just happened. What really happened? Why that anger and sadness on yangcha's face hurt her heart and made her feel bad.

That's exactly what yangcha thinks. What just happened to me? The smell got me drunk, and hearing Eunseom's name suddenly made me feel like I was waking up from a dream, returning to my senses. But why did I feel so angry and sad. He can't understand himself in yangcha. I've never be aroused on by a woman, but was the smell enough to get me drunk? I really be out of my mind? he thinks.

Hearing his thoughts, Tanya feels her cheeks warm up once again. And starting talking, "what just happened.. Just forget it." says nervously.

Yangcha feels a disappointment that he doesn't know why. Because he doesn't want to forget. But he thinks forgetting is the best decision. He wants to forget. And he doesn't want to make that mistake again. He reluctantly shakes his head, thinking it would be safer to put distance between them. "You're right, let's just forget it."he says insensibly.

And this time it's Tanya who feels disappointment in her heart. She didn't think he'd take it so easily after what just happened. Hiding her frustration, Tanya tells him to go back now, and she enters the cave again.

Yangcha quickly goes after her and is quietly following her right behind Tanya. Afraid of slipping again on the slippery ground, Tanya quickly grasps Yangcha's hand. Yangcha looks at her stunned by this unexpected move. I don't want to fall again, Tanya shrugs. Aren't you my bodyguard? Isn't it your job to get me out of here safely? says looking into his eyes. And she sees sadness with the twinkles of fun in his eyes. She wonders why he's upset, Tanya.

With yangcha sighing, holding Tanya's hand tightly, he quickly escapes her out of the cave with quick and Safe Steps and they set off to way. Then Yangcha quickly begins to walk behind, leaving Tanya's hand. She frowned at move, saying, "is he avoiding me?" she thinks. And both remain silent along the way.

They eventually return to the Great Temple, and Tanya receives the news that the servants have been here for a short time and waiting for Saya. She quickly goes to her room and returns to his vigil in front of the door, following him in Yangcha.

Entering the room, Tanya finds Saya in thoughts in front of the balcony.

Slowly and nervously, she approached him and said, " is everything okay?"says. And Saya suddenly turns to her, realizing that Tanya has arrived.

I don't know. You think everything okay? says Saya curiously.

Tanya felt increasingly nervously saying, "What do you mean?" she says.

Saya changed the subject and asks "where were you?" he says.

She says she was out. And she tries to figure out the look on Saya's face.

What have you been doing out there for hours? You didn't take a single maid with you. Only your bodyguard is with you, saya says, suspiciously.

Are you asking me for answers? says Tanya frowns. She then took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to be alone and to rest my head.."she says.

Saya slowly began to approach her, saying, " With Your Bodyguard?"he says suspiciously.

I didn't want him, but he said he had to. Why are we discussing this, Tanya says, not understanding.

So did you relax? How do you feel? he says and curiously watches Tanya's reaction.

Tanya remembers what she had experienced with Yangcha and feels her face start to blush and says, "Not really. I had a lot of question marks in my head, she says, by being empty for a moment.

Saya frowned with what he heard, saying, " what does that mean?"says.

Tanya realizes what she's saying and says, "nothing." Why did you wait for me? she asks, trying to distract the subject.

Saya can't no longer hold himself back, saying, " Why did you fool me?"he says in a quiet voice. But he couldn't hide the anger on his face.

When did I fool you? says Tanya, by trying to hide herself tension.

Stop acting stupid. I've learned everything. I know.. I found out your Eunseom is my twin! But I learned it from someone else, not from you! he said in a loud voice that he couldn't control his anger any more.

Tanya looks at him in shock. Don't know what to say.

That's why you've been so good to me and so merciful. You didn't want to see me get upset because that's who you saw in me inside he is, not me! says with a hurt expression.

That's not true! says Tanya quickly. That's why I haven't been nice to you. I saw you as you, I didn't replace anyone else. You are very different, Tanya says, by taking quick steps against Saya.

Stop lying! Even when I was injured, I wasn't the one you were upset about, scared and worried about. You saw your Eunseom in me, your worries and fears, even your compassion and love, belonged to him! says angrily shouting.

Tanya quickly shakes her head, saying, "I didn't see him in you, I'm just confused because you two look so much alike. But my worries and fears were for you. I loved you as my friend Saya, and I want you to stay that way. Every time I look at your face.. Even if I saw eunseom, it wasn't him I saw in you. It was only you, Tanya says, helplessly. She really cares about Saya and doesn't want to lose him.

Prove it then says Saya. And Tanya looks at him in amazement. Just prove to me that you love me, that love belongs to me then, says Saya in a calmed voice.

How do you want me to prove it? says Tanya in disbelief.

Prove that you really care about me. He says if you want to prove that you love me, you can start by hugging. And Saya all of a sudden and hugging her tightly. Tanya doesn't know how to react. She is frozen, and Saya suddenly takes a little distance from her, bringing one hand to her face. His other hand is still holding her waist tight and he doesn't want to let it go.

Saya suddenly grabs Tanya's jaw, bringing her closer towards him. Understanding his intentions, Tanya said, " Stop it, I loved you yes but it's a friendly love!"she says. And Saya approaches her ear, "I'm ready to win your love." says. And Tanya shouts Yangcha's name in fear. At that time, Saya approaches her face again, and just as he is about to kiss her, the door opens quickly.

When he hears Tanya calling out to him in fear, he rushes into the room without thinking and doesn't like the view he sees. What is happening here? he thinks. And when he looks at Tanya, he sees the call for help in her eyes, and without hesitation, he strides to her side. He pulls back, holding Saya by the shoulder, and quickly gets Tanya behind his, removing her from his arms. And then angrily starts looking at Saya.

Saya is surprised to see that the warrior facing him is looking at him in anger, and although he cannot confess, these lethal looks start to frighten him. But by trying to look brave, Saya responds to his gaze.


	9. Episode 9

Saya have been really upset by this murderous look. He warrior looks like he's going to have his chain down his throat at any moment. But what's his problem? Does tagon have the guts to attack his son? Even if he was my father's closest bodyguard.. What's really wrong with this guy? Saya could not stand any longer and said, "Get away from us, this has nothing to do with you."he says," and begins to take steps towards Tanya, whom he takes behind. And Tanya hides behind Yangcha in fear.

Realizing that Tanya is really scared and very nervous, Yangcha grasps her hand tightly with a sudden urge and tries to comfort her. And Tanya really feels relieved and safe with Yangcha holding his hand. But she couldn't make sense of it. Why do all my fears go away when I have him?

Saya is stunned by what he sees. With yangcha holding her hand, he realizes that Tanya is suddenly relieved and her fear is gone. And what's between them? he can't stop thinking. He then takes quick steps towards Tanya, but halfway through, he realizes that the Warrior has suddenly got in his way. And when he hears the sound of the chain, he notices the chain in the warrior's hand that is firmly in his grasp and ready to swing at any moment.

Do you really have the guts to attack tagon's son? Saya asks suspiciously.

And at that moment, Yangcha quickly throws the chain down Saya's throat, wrapping his throat and pulling it tightly with only one hand.

Saya suddenly becomes stunned by the chain around her throat and suddenly becomes breathless. And his hands quickly grasp the chain around his throat and try to unravel it, but the Warrior is hanging so tight on the chain with only one arm that he can't get rid of the chain.

Yangcha quickly turns his head to Tanya and sees her shocked expression. She certainly didn't expect such a move from yangcha.

Yangcha tugs her hand, which he grips tightly, making her look at himself again, and brings her out of shock.

Order me to fire him, or I really kill him in chains with says.

And Tanya quickly understands the situation, saying, " throw him out now!"says. And Yangcha takes quick steps to the collapsed Saya, leaving Tanya's hand in no time, and unravels the chain around his throat. And Saya tries to recover his breath by starting to cough violently but is stunned when Yangcha quickly grabs his by the shoulder and lifts his to his feet. And while he's still trying to get his breath right, begins to drifting out.

As Saya drifts away, he thinks with fear that I doubt the power of Igutu will be sufficient for this man. Yangcha has proven that if he wants to, he can dare to kill him there without caring whose son he is. He can't help but wonder how I can get close to Tanya with a such bodyguard like that around her. And at that moment he realizes that they are already outside, and Yangcha quickly pushes Saya forward, telling him with his eyes, "my eye is on you."makes the mark. Saya will almost fall to the ground after this powerful push. And Saya, who understands Yangcha's message, feels really shuddering to the bone.

He certainly doesn't expect the Warrior to barge into the room and strangle him with his chain and throw him out. Saya cannot understand what has happened and is stunned. He then strides away from the Great Temple.

\---

Yangcha quickly returns to Tanya's room and sees Tanya looking out from the balcony. And realising that she is still nervous, he quickly reaches to her side and puts one hand on her shoulder to get her out of the thoughts. Then, when Tanya turns to him, the distance between them drops to just a few inches. They eye to eye.

Without waiting, Yangcha said, " Do you want to explain what just happened here?"he asks.

Hearing his thoughts, Tanya said in a low voice, " not really..."says. And Yangcha frowns at his.

There's a lot to explain after the sight I just saw. I hope I didn't interrupt.. Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't gone into the room? says with derision and resentment.

Tanya angrily begins to look at Yangcha and says, " I don't want to hear this from you!"she says, angrily.

Yangcha sighed, " You Didn't think so when you called me here in fear."says.

Tanya felt her cheeks blushing and said, " Mind your own business!"she shouts.

Yangcha felt his patience had reached its limit, saying, "You're right, that's exactly what I have to do. My being here was a mistake in itself. Unlike you, Tagon trusts me with everything and has no secrets. So I'm protecting him as best I can. How do you expect me to protect you from something I don't know if there's no trust between us and the truth you're hiding from me hurts you?"says. He then takes a deep breath and looks at Tanya's statement and realises that she looks genuinely bewildered.

He then turns around and starts to go towards the door but Tanya's voice stops him.

Where are you off to? asks she nervous.

Yangcha turns to her again, sighing, and says, "Of course, where I should be."says.

Where are you supposed to be? Tanya panics in asks.

What do you think? I can't be your bodyguard any longer under the circumstances. It's bad enough even that you can hear my every thought,and having trust issues between us it makes things diffucult. If you keep keeping secrets and you don't share them with anyone, one day those secrets will come back to hurt you. Just as they are today.."says. And he takes quick steps back to the door. But he feels a movement behind him and suddenly feels a hand gripping his arm tightly. And he stops walking and looks at the hand holding his arm. He then returns to look at the owner of the hand and realizes that he and Tanya are only a few inches apart.

Tanya realizes that Yangcha is really going to leave and runs after him in fear and stops him by holding his arm. And she sees him looking at her with asking eyes.

If you were me, would you trust you? asks.

This question catches Yangcha unprepared and he freezes for a moment. He looks at Tanya in astonishment and ponders her question. Finally, he said, " Right, you said I was a gosal. You can't trust me in this situation, can you?"with the regiment. He then quickly rescues his arm from Tanya's hands and returns to the door again, opening the door. But one hand quickly closes the door back.

Yangcha returns to Tanya again, smiling from under his mask. "I see you're well used to slamming this door," he says with an amused expression.

Tanya felt her cheeks reddened again, saying, "I'm sorry.."says. And Yangcha looks at her again stunned. "What are you apologizing for?"he says with great surprise.

Tanya takes a deep breath and says she's been thinking about this for a while. And she again eye to eye Yangcha. Then she said, " for calling you gosal.. It wasn't fair.. It wasn't fair when it wasn't even your choice.."she says with sadness.

And Yangcha experiences the shock of his life with what he hears and suddenly feels a warmth in his heart. But he don't like that. He never really liked it because he had never felt so much emotion in such depth before and no one couldn't melt his ice heart put of. He didn't like it when he was used to being callous and heartless and suddenly the girl he brought in as a slave came into his life and started to melt the ice in his heart. Because he's not as rational anymore. Before, he could kill people with cold blood. But now he was starting to hesitate. He realized his heart was really soft and he didn't like it.

Once again, Yangcha realizes that he loves his emotionless state more. He then said, " what I expected from you was not an apology. You're right, I'm a gosal. I'm a cold-blooded, unscrupulous killer. That's why you're right not to trust me."he says in his thoughts without emotion.

Tanya notices the coldness in his thoughts and says, "You're trying to isolate yourself from emotions again.."says. Yangcha looks at her once again in amazement. Don't do that, I know this isn't the man you want to be. Tanya says.

Yangcha carefully examines Tanya's face and realizes that she is saying this really seriously.

The man I want to be? You know nothing about me! says is angry and heads back to the door. But Tanya grabs his arm again and turns it into her. 

You said can I could turn into a star, Tanya says. And Yangcha looks at her again, stunned. He doesn't even know how surprised he is today.

She says she doesn't want his to go, Tanya, turn one's eyes away.

This time Yangcha begins to look at her curiously.

Tanya took a deep breath, saying, " it's hard to accept... But you are the only one in Arthdal that I trust and feel safe with."

At that moment, Yangcha feels his heartbeat suddenly start to rise.

Tanya meets again eye to eye Yangcha. And she said, " You're right, I shouldn't keep secrets.. But I really don't know who I can trust.."she says," and she feels her eyes begin to fill. And Yangcha sighs with defeat. Feeling that his heart is starting to soften again. And with a sudden urge from within, he grabs Tanya by her arms, pulls her to his chest, and hugs her with his arms tightly wrapped around her.

Tanya is surprised by this sudden move and ashamed tries to get out of his arms but Yangcha won't let her go, fixing his arms firmly around her waist. Realizing that there is no use in resisting, Tanya gives up and realises that she is really starting to relax between his arms. And she rests her head against his chest. At that moment, realizing that Yangcha's heart is beating fast, she pulls her head out of Yangcha's chest. And kept eye to eye his and said, " Why is your heart beating so fast?"asks.

Actually Yangcha be interested in the answer to that. He doesn't know why. Finally, "I Don't Know.. saying " sighs. And still in his arms, Tanya looks at him in amazement. She realizes in his thoughts that he doesn't really know. And she does not want to insist once more. "I don't want you to leave.."by continuing to look into the eyes of says Yangcha. 

Yangcha takes a deep breath and gently puts one hand on Tanya's cheek and caresses her. And "if you say that way.. If you look at me like that.. How I can go.."says by giving up. And those words make Tanya look at him with a smile. He without being aware pulls the other hand from her waist and gently puts it on her cheek. Now Tanya's face is in his palm. Politely stroking her cheeks "I really like your smile more," he thinks. And suddenly he looks intently at Tanya's statement, remembering that Tanya can hear it. Hearing his thinking, Tanya feels her heartbeat starting to rise rapidly and her cheeks warm up.

Seeing her blushing cheeks, Yangcha said, " I have to admit, this is really cute.."he says with his thoughts.

Tanya realises her heartbeat is getting faster and faster, quickly pushing Yangcha's hands off her face and saying, " Stop saying things like that! saying " yells.

And that make Yangcha giggle for the first time. Tanya looks at him in surprise. Did you really laugh? she says with her eyes wide open. Suddenly realizing this, Yangcha turns his back quickly, stunned. But Tanya grabs him by the arm and turns him back into her. Are you embarrassed? She says and at that moment she sees that he is blushed despite his mask. Tanya can't help but laugh. And Yangcha looks at him first in amazement but then watches him smiling. Tanya, who stopped laughing, said, " You should laugh more often in front of me!"says.

Yangcha looks at her in amazement and, changing the subject, says, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"says. Tanya shook her head and said, "He learned about Eunseom.."says.

Yangcha confused and said, " How?"he asks.

I'm not sure about this.. But he says I see Eunseom in his, and he thinks my anxiety, my fear and my love belong to Eunseom, Tanya sighs.

Yangcha frowned, "İsn't this right?"he asks, curiously.

Of course it's not. That's just the Saya! I don't see my Eunseom in him, just two different people with the same face! She says in a hysterical way she liked him as Saya.

Yangcha again feels the anger escalating when he doesn't know where it's coming from. Are you saying You Love 2 brothers at the same time?! says unable to hide his anger and bewilderment in his thoughts.

Tanya felt her anger rising, saying, " Of course not! I just love Saya as a friend! But Eunseom.."she doesn't go through with the sentence, Tanya. Because she is no longer sure what Eunseom meant to her.

But what's Eunseom? Are you in love with him? he completes her sentence by saying.

Tanya looks at Yangcha in a daze and says, " So What if I am? Is this a problem?"Tanya asks.

And with his answer, Yangcha realizes that something is broken in his heart and that it is a painful feeling. Now his anger is gone. İnstead on sadness. What's wrong with me? he can't stop thinking, Yangcha.

Noticing the sad and broken expression in his eyes, Tanya takes a few steps to close the distance between them. She then holds up his mask-covered cheek, bringing her hand to his face. Anxiously "are you okay? Why do you suddenly look so sad? I don't understand your sudden changes in emotions. Your emotions are really bumpy. Because you've been isolating yourself from your emotions for so long? says Tanya curiously.

Yangcha shrugged his shoulders and said, " I don't understand myself either.."he thinks. And realizing that he still has Tanya's hand on his cheek covered with the mask, he takes her hand away from his cheek. Then he said, " I have to get back on my watch, holler if you need anything."and just as he was about to leave the room, Tanya's voice stopped him. Why are you standing guard outside? You ever think of the possibility that someone might climb off the balcony and attack me? she asks curiously.

And Yangcha freezes for a moment, then turns around and looks at Tanya in amazement.

You climbed up against the wall and you went up to the roof. You think they can't do that? Isn't that a little too arrogant? says Tanya with a statement that says she's having fun. She's just curious about Yangcha's reaction.

Yangcha realized Tanya was right and said, "I can't believe I skipped this.."he thinks. And that would make Tanya throw laughter again.

Yangcha realized she was having fun with himself and said, "After this I'm here 24 hours from."says. Tanya stops laughing and says, "What? Are you serious?"she says with astonishment.

You're not wrong about what you say. Suddenly at night, an assassin can climb into your room and kill you in your sleep. I should have thought of that sooner.. says Yangcha taking a deep breath with boredom.

Aren't you ever going to sleep? How can you stand by me for 24 hours? How can I dress comfortably when you're here and all that stuff?

It's okay with me, you can sleep safely in my arms. He saying amused. And that would make Tanya look red.

Absolutely not! Get out! Tanya shouts.

Yangcha giggled again in the face of this reaction, saying, "I'm serious."he says in a solemn and amused expression.

This must be a nightmare! Tanya shouts.

Really enjoying Tanya's angry, Yangcha unleashes his smile under his mask as he continues to watch her.

\---

2 days later

Meanwhile, Tagon and Taealha are getting married. So a ceremony is taking place and there is celebration. There be a really big party going on. And by the way, the tailors have prepared a dress by taking Tanya's measurements. And Tanya is unwillingly forced to try on the new dress. It reveals all the body contours that are fully seated on it, but its back is very open and it has a cleavage of the chest. Tanya is annoyed by this, saying, "Are you really saying I should wear this? Isn't it too obvious?"says confused .

Momyungjin said, " this party will be attended by important guests from many places. Besides, you're Niruha, of course you have to show your beauty to look stylish."says.

If being Niruha requires me to wear things like this, she'll whisper, ' I'm not sure I want to be Niruha anymore.' And at that moment, the door to the room opens, incoming person Yangcha.

Yangcha tells her that the party has started with, and when he raises his head and looks at Tanya, he is surprised at what has happened. He feels his heart beating violently all of a sudden. And he feels anger inside, he doesn't like the way she dresses so openly. He can already imagine the gaze thrown at her. He unwittingly makes his hand a fist and angrily squeezes it.

Unable to resolve yangcha's reaction, Tanya said, "has the ceremony begun?"as the servants straighten her hair," she asks. And finally Tanya is ready. She's relaxed, Tanya, with her hair down a little. And she steps towards Yangcha and says, "Let's go." And she continues to move forward but Yangcha suddenly grasps her arm tightly and turns it over to him. Tanya looks at him surprised by this sudden move. Then "what's the problem?"says.

Yangcha breathed angrily, saying, " isn't that clear enough? Are you really going to go out in public like this?!"he says, incredulously.

Noticing his angry gaze, Tanya said, " Why are you so angry again?"says confused. Yangcha's changing moods continue to baffle her.

Your clothes! It's that dress you're wearing! yangcha exclaims, unable to help himself.

Tanya looks at him in amazement. What's wrong with my dress? she says she can't understand.

Very open! says Yangcha trying to calm himself down.

She shrugged and said, "I'm not happy either, but there's nothing I can do about it."says. And Yangcha frowns at her.

The guards are for this day, so stay close to me! with blushing cheeks.

And those words make Yangcha's anger disappear in an instant. Then he calmed down and said, "Even if you fire me I can't go away."says. This makes Tanya look at him smiling again.

So she says Let's go, Tanya, and she steps out of the room, and Yangcha follows her.

\---

At the party really all eyes especially men can't take their eyes off Tanya. And Yangcha is not happy about it. He's really pissed off. What's more, some guests who aren't from Arthdal can't take their eyes off Tanya. And finally one of those guests approached Tanya with a bottle of liquor in his hand and said, "If I had known Niruha was so beautiful, I would have come sooner."he says, glancing at Tanya with his eyes.

\---

At that time, Tagon summoned Yangcha and told him he could take off his mask. Give him a glass of wine and say, "Enjoy."says. Yangcha searches around with a drink glass in his hand and tries to find out where Tanya is. Suddenly, in a corner, something catches his eye. One of the guests be molest Tanya. Yangcha tries to reach her with quick steps.

\---

Tanya doesn't like that look, and even if he doesn't have a bottle of liquor, it's obvious that he's drunk. The man suddenly approaches her and puts one hand on her shoulder. But at that very moment, one arm suddenly pulls her back, wrapping around her waist, and Tanya suddenly feels herself leaning against one. When she turns her head, she sees a Yangcha with an unmasked and angry look. She takes a deep breath, relaxing.

Seeing the angry gaze of the guest warrior, he quickly steps away from their side.

Tanya confronts his by freeing herself from Yangcha's arm, which she wraps around her waist.

Just in time, with a smile, she says. But Yangcha doesn't seem happy.

Stop sulking and look around! Your unmasked face certainly attracted the attention of the females.. says Tanya by pointing out the eyes staring at his around.

"This is not even the last thing I'm interested in right now," Yangcha breathed exasperated."says.

"I've never really seen you take care of a woman," Tanya said, examining his facial expression.. You're not one of them, are you?"she asks, nervously.

Yangcha confused and said, " What do you mean, one of them? I'm not sure what you mean.."by examining Tanya's reaction.

Here them are .. in a whisper, Tanya suppresses her laugh.

Who are they? I don't think I understand, he says, rolling his eyes.

I'm talking about men! she explodes, with Tanya barely suppressing her laughter.

Yangcha freezes at that moment and looks at her in shock, finally understanding what she is talking about.

I don't know where this thought arrived to... He says he'll pretend he never heard of it by controlling his anger. He can't believe she is having such a thought.

Tanya laughed, saying, " you're just pretending you didn't hear it, and you've approved it!"says with her finger pointing.

And at that very moment, Tanya suddenly feels an arm around her waist. Suddenly Yangcha pulled her, himself. One arm is still at her waist, while the other hand gently grabs her by the chin and makes her look at himself.

Tanya notices that the distance between them has gone to zero, and her heart begins to beat with excitement. W-What are you doing? says nervous.

He'll tell her I'm only proving to her that I'm interested in women. And he watches Tanya's reaction amused. Then his lips quickly move closer to her lips and only 1 inch remains in between.

Tanya blushes and says, " no need, I believe you!"and yangcha frowns, suppressing his smile.

As they were still in the same proximity, Tanya panicked and said, " God! I was just kidding! You didn't have to take it so seriously! saying " yells.

Unable to suppress his smile any more, Yangcha said, "who said I was serious?"says.

Then get out of my face! Tanya shouts in shame.

But I really wanted to kiss you, Yangcha says, with a fake innocence.

Tanya felt her heart beating faster, saying, " Stop making fun of me! It's not funny!" And she looks around in a panic. Fortunately, people are on their own and unaware of their closeness.

Yangcha eventually reluctantly releases Tanya, and Tanya quickly opens a distance between them.

From now on, stay at least 5 inches away from me! says Tanya with resentment.

And that makes Yangcha giggle again.

Hearing his giggling at his thoughts, Tanya suddenly feels that all her anger has disappeared. And she sees Yangcha watching her intently with his smiling face.

I never thought you'd smile and giggle so easily in front of me. Remembering the first time she saw him.

\---

The party in full swing continue. And Saya didn't show up, and that really comforted Tanya by remembering what happened last time.

But on the other hand, she's starting to feel uncomfortable with the fact that women are so interested in Yangcha. Fortunately, Yangcha gave an unflinching look at women's interest. He doesn't seem to really care, and if he has to admit it, it's a little bit of a comfort to Tanya, but she doesn't know why.

Feeling increasingly drunk, Tanya gets up from her seat and now wants to go back. But when she take a few steps, she starts to get dizzy and stagger. Just as she is about to lose her balance, Yangcha quickly stops her by grasping her arm and regains her balance again.

Yangcha realized Tanya was drunk and said, " How much did you drink? Why are you so drunk?"he asks with anger and bewilderment.

She approaches Yangcha, saying she can't even remember the number of drank, and puts her head against his chest.

Yangcha looks around, feeling that his heart rate is accelerating with this sudden movement. And what are you finally doing? he asks in a panic.

I'm tired. I want to go back, Tanya says in a sleepy voice.

Yangcha takes a deep breath and pulls her from his chest and begins to execute her by holding her hand. But in a few steps, a Tanya constantly stumbles.

"We're can't going to get to a place like this," Yangcha exasperated, taking a deep breath."he embraces her in an unexpected move.

Tanya hears her heart rate rising even when she's drunk, but she doesn't care at the moment because she feels really tired. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests his head against his chest.

At least you made it easy for me.. And realizing how beautiful she smells, he unwittingly buries his nose in her hair. And fast-forward to the Great Temple. When they finally arrive, Tanya suddenly wakes up and wants to get off his lap, and Yangcha leaves her gently.

Tanya provides the balance that. "I handle it from here. Go and rest."she says.

You seem to be forgetting that I have to stand guard in your room, Yangcha says, taking a deep breath.

Aren't you drunk too? says in a sleepy voice.

I know the number of alcohol I need to consume, unlike someone else, he says.

Good for you! You can't get drunk when you're guarding me. Sticking out her tongue.

Yangcha didn't think Tanya could be so cute when she was drunk, but she's standing there right now. He feels he smile again.

I don't want you to stand guard in my room tonight, and if you're not drunk, I am. She then says she doesn't want anything embarrassing to happen and quickly flees to her room.

I'm really tired of all these intense emotions, I really miss the times when I can be emotionless.. There are still some feelings I can't figure out, and they're getting bigger and bigger. What did that girl do to me? No matter how many times I ask, I can't find an answer. I really wanted to get away from this girl who was starting to change me from all of this. But I can't go when she look at me with those eyes.. Could I be cursed? he thinks.

And just as we're about to turn around and go to his room, a scream comes out of Tanya's room. And Yangcha freezes one moment, and the next moment he swerves fast and plunges into Tanya's room. In the face, Shahati child is shocked to see his pointing his Crescent dagger sword at Tanya's throat.

Something absolutely unexpected happened tonight.


	10. Episode 10

Only seconds later, when Tanya entered her room, she felt a movement in the room. And then, when she raises her head, she suddenly screams in shock at the sight of the shahati child in front of her. And at that moment, the shahati man quickly points his Crescent dagger sword at her neck.

Tanya's still in shock. She can't believe this really happened. Was my dream a warning? Am I too late to figure that out? Did I really come to an end now? Am I going to die here? While I still haven't found Eunseom. And when Yangcha started keeping watch in her room, she thought it was just to distract her. So that was the reason. I just said it as a joke, but I never really thought it could happen. And I didn't let him stand guard tonight because I was drunk.

The sword that I now feel in my neck has awakened all my cells, and I'm starting to panic and think about how I can get myself out of this situation. But what can I do? I don't know how to fight. All I can do is throw rocks with a slingshot, but I don't have rocks with me right now. Yangcha, please hear me scream. Please save me.. I don't want to end up like this. There are things I still need to do.. She thinks Yangcha's the only one she can trust, Tanya. And that's when the door opens fast. Yangcha's the one who came in. And he is shocked by what he sees. But the shock quickly throws him over. And he takes his sword out of its sheath and tosses it into the sword of the shahati man. And Tanya survives without a single cut to her neck.

Yangcha quickly pulls her by holding Tanya's arm and gets behind him. Now he faces the shahati man directly. Tanya let him drag her around. Is still in shock. The shahati man quickly throws his sword at them, but he uses the Yangcha chain to quickly wrap his chain around his sword and pull it to himself. The shahati man hurtles forward, losing his balance with this powerful pull. The next moment, he feels the sword that pierces his heart, and at that moment, he falls to the ground, dying. Yangcha killed this time without hesitation. Yangcha made sure that whoever tried to harm Tanya would not hesitate to kill them in cold blood.

Before, when he was bleeding innocent people, he didn't care. He was just following his orders. But one day, when the girl he brought in as a slave called him gosal, he thought about it for a really long time. And he began to hesitate in a way he didn't know why. That's when he realized that he had really isolated himself from emotions, that he didn't really want to shed any more innocent blood. The first time he hesitated, when he didn't have any hesitation until he got to know that girl, it made Yangcha think. That's why he wanted to get away from Tanya and get rid of all these weird feelings. But every time he tried to get away, events and developments, Tanya being in danger caused her to get closer. And now he has feelings in his heart that he can't solve.

He still can't believe that this girl's words have such an effect on his when he's had no hesitation his whole life. The ice in his heart is melting more and more around this girl every day, and he can feel his feelings more clearly now. He didn't like it. Ever since he got to know this girl, he's never really liked the way she softened his heart and the effect it had on him. Every time he tried to get away, he was pulled to the bottom. The fact that Tanya wouldn't let him go by his arm keep every time he tried to leave, the fact that she didn't want him to go and gave him that innocent look made it even more difficult.

And he realizes that he actually really likes being around her. He likes to piss her off, her embarrassment when he thinks she's cute makes him want to kiss her, he thinks her smile suits her very well, and he doesn't like to see her cry. This is because he feels a pain in his heart that he cannot resolve. He's still not sure what those feelings are. Because he's never felt anything like this in his life. And now he knows it's no use running away. Because every time he tries to escape, he gets more attracted to her. And when he starts to get away from it, she's in danger. So he realized he had no choice but to stop running and accept what he is now.

And his first priority is to protect Tanya, no matter who he faces. The only reason is because he's her bodyguard. He's trying to convince himself that. But deep down, he knows he really want to protect her. And he's not ready to accept that yet. When he hears Tanya's scream, he quickly dives into the room without any hesitation and does not expect to see the shahati man there. But he killed him without hesitation. He then quickly returns to Tanya and goes to her to check if she is injured. The fact that she was unresponsive all this time has alarmed Yangcha.

And he put one hand on her cheek and stroked, "are you all right? Are you in shock?"he asks nervously. And Tanya finally returns to her senses, realizing that Yangcha's hand gently caresses her cheek. How can those cruel hands that just killed that man without hesitation be so kind and concerned? That's when Tanya feels a warmth in her heart. Now she's sure she can trust Yangcha with all her heart. But it's really hard for her to forget what just happened. She put her hand on his cheek and said, "I'm fine.. I'm just shocked.. And I knew in my heart that you were the only one who could save me. Because when you hear me scream, you can walk into rooms without a second thought, without hesitation.."she says with a smile.

Yangcha finally breathed a sigh of relief, saying, "Don't scare me like that.."says. Then the servants come to the source of the noise and are shocked when they see the body on the ground. But they quickly remove the body from the room, clearing the blood on the floor. They then leave the room, leaving the two alone.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight," Tanya sighs.

I'm not sure I'll ever close my eyes again after tonight. The minute I turn around, you're getting yourself into trouble, says Yangcha.

This time trouble found me! says Tanya sulking.

This causes Yangcha to smile again under his mask.

Tanya suddenly closes her distance with Yangcha, reaching for the rope of his mask behind his ear, and just as she is about to untie, Yangcha holds her hand. Then "what are you doing?"he asks, with his head mingling.

Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to get rid of that fucking mask! she says and then quickly unties the rope behind his ear, saving her hand. She then quickly pulls the mask off his face, unraveling the rope behind his other ear.

Looks like being drunk makes you braver. He says he's never tried this before, having fun.

Just.. I wanted to see you smile without the mask. It's the only way I can fall asleep, Tanya says, sending her innocent looks to Yangcha.

Yangcha frowns and says, " when you see my smile, will you go to sleep? I'm not sure how should get a sense of it.."says be suprised.

Tanya laughs, " then I can erase the view that just happened from my head."she says.

As Yangcha continued to stare at her in amazement, she said, " Just smile!"she shouts. Tanya's frustrated state unintentionally causes Yangcha to smile.

Finally! says Tanya as if she had triumphed. He then goes to bed and quickly goes to bed.

Yangcha froze where he was, saying, "I just what I did.."he thinks to himself by surprise.

Then he looks at Tanya and says, "Did she go to sleep right away?"he thinks confusingly. He then steps onto the balcony, leans against the wall and begins to stand guard.

\---

Tanya, are you crazy?! The man you're defending, the man you're protecting from me, is a murderer! He killed our people. He took you away from me and cut us apart in chains! And he took many more innocent lives! Eunseom shouts angrily while looking at Tanya in disbelief.

I know! I know all about it! But still.. I can't control my heart!

Eunseom looks at Tanya in shock. Or you.. Do you love him? he asks, hoping that's not true.

I.. I don't know.. Tanya can't answer that. She's very confused. And in that moment she feels someone holding her hand tightly. Turning her head to the person holding her hand, she realizes that, that person is Yangcha.

\---

Seeing Yangcha Tanya frowning in her sleep, he sits curiously by the side of the bed. Seeing her hair coming to her face, he extends his hand to her face and gently removes her hair from her face.

He then looks back at Tanya's face and sees her still distressed expression.

Could she be having nightmares? he thinks and pulls his hand off her face. Just as he's about to get out of bed, he suddenly feels his hand held tight. And he looks at Tanya with his head turned. Noticing that she is holding his hand tightly, he feels his heartbeat rising. If you keep holding my hand like this, Yangcha thinks about how to calm my heart. And once again, looking at Tanya, he sees her distressed expression but that's not all. Is she really having a nightmare? Seeing the sweat on her forehead Should I wake her up? Yangcha thinks nervously.

\---

Tanya be running as fast as she can to get rid of her tail. And suddenly feeling someone holding her hand, she quickly retreats behind a rock. She feels someone leaning over her and tries to scream in fear thinking she has been caught but one hand quickly closes her mouth. And the other hand quickly wraps around Tanya's waist, pressing firmly against himself and preventing her from moving. But as something unexpected, Tanya suddenly puts her teeth into the hand that closes her mouth. The person who catches her loosens his hand with the pain he feels. And Tanya takes advantage of this and quickly grabs his hand and pushes it away from her mouth. She then angrily said, " Damn Yangcha you're supposed to be by my side at times like this! saying " yells.

She hears a voice saying he's already there. No, actually, she hears a thought. And she quickly turns her head behind, realizing that this thought comes from the person who holds her tightly and doesn't let go. At that moment she is shocked to see Yangcha's masked face under her nose. She sees yangcha looking at her with an amused expression.

Do you think I'd let anyone else catch you like that? And then he wraps her mouth-closing hand around her waist. Now she's got two arms around her waist tight. This gives Tanya the feeling of almost hugging her behind her back and she feels her heartbeat rising. And she quickly tries to free herself from that grip.

But Yangcha wrapped her up tighter and said, " Stop Moving, you're gonna get us caught."says. This makes Tanya suddenly realize the situation she is in again. And that's when she sees a couple of Shahati kids show up.

Yangcha quickly gets in front of her, leaving Tanya, and quickly removes his sword from his holster. His other hand held his chain tightly. Tanya thinks about what to do with the shock. And all of a sudden she does the only thing she can do, she quickly rips off a piece of her skirt and uses it as a slingshot. Then shahati, who is about to stab Yangcha in the back, throws the stone at his head using her slingshot, which she quickly makes to the boy's head.

Shahati man pauses with the pain he feels in his head, and Yangcha quickly turns around and stabs him. He then looks at Tanya in astonishment. But shahati, who comes upon him, feels his children and gives them his attention again. He quickly kills them as well, quickly returning to Tanya and making sure she is safe. Then he steps up to her, grabs her hand and says, "Hurry up, there's more coming."and he starts running around. Tanya's really having trouble keeping up with Yangcha's pace, but somehow she's handling it.

Yangcha suddenly notices the arrow sent towards Tanya. And quickly pulls her behind. Tanya can't figure out what's going on with his sudden move. And she is shocked by what she sees afterwards. She notices the arrow lodged in Yangcha's left shoulder. If Yangcha hadn't taken Tanya behind, that Arrow would have gone straight through Tanya's heart. Yangcha was aware of this, so he took her behind him without a moment's thought and took cover.

Tanya looks at his wound in fear and then panics when she sees more Shahati men coming over them. At this rate, he'll die trying to protect me.. What can I do? Tanya thinks.

Seeing the arriving Shahati men, Yangcha quickly turned to Tanya and said, " Get Away now from!"says. Tanya said, "What about you?"she asks in panic. I'll catch up with you. Go and hide somewhere safe! says Yangcha nervously. Tanya hesitates. She knows very well a good warrior he is. But the arrow that targeted her is now lodged in Yangcha's shoulder. And she feels guilty about it. Although she knows he can deal with them no matter how crowded they normally are, she is concerned that he is injured now. What if he can't come after me? Tanya doesn't really know what to do.

Seeing her anxiety, Yangcha says, " stop thinking about me and start running right away! You're the one they're after!"he says, angrily.

What if you can't catch me? What if something happens to you because of me? says Tanya on the verge of crying.

Yangcha takes a deep breath, puts his hand on her cheek and gently caresses, "trust me. Nothing is going to happen. I will not allow to they hurt you ever. I'll be fine, too, and I'll be joining you soon. I promise."he says, looking into Tanya's eyes.

Tanya relaxed a little bit, saying, "Look, you promised. If you break your promise.. I'll have 2 hands on your collar, you know that! saying " yells.

He smiled from under the Yangcha mask, saying, " promise. Hurry up and go away!"he says, gently pushing Tanya off her back.

And Tanya finally starts running away from there. But her mind stays in Yangcha. Is he really gonna be okay?

\---

With Tanya tightening her grip on his hand, Yangcha thinks he should really wake her up. He tries to wake her by poking her shoulder with his other hand, and at that very moment Tanya quickly wakes up and stands up in her place gasping for breath. At that moment she suddenly realizes that Yangcha is next to her and holds his hand tightly. And she hug to his without a second thought. Her dreams really scared her.

Yangcha, on the other hand, is surprised by this sudden hug and wants to walk away because his heart is racing. But Tanya won't let him go, pulling him closer and tighter. And she takes deep breaths with her head resting on his chest. Yangcha panics and thinks about what to do. He's never been in a girl's arms before. No girl has ever dared hug him with the cold look he gave her before. And when he looks at Tanya with her head against his chest, he notices her frightened expression. He decides to comfort her, thinking she must have had a nightmare.

He wraps his arms around Tanya and tries to calm her down by gently stroking her hair with one hand. But his fast-moving heart makes it difficult. Soon after, seeing Tanya calm down, he says, "Are you okay?" he says with his thoughts.

And Tanya quickly tries to get away, realising that she is holding him tight at that moment, but this time Yangcha won't let her go.

I'm fine, please let me go! says Tanya felt her face warm. And it surprises her to realize that Yangcha's face is still unmasked. And what's even more surprising is that he smiled at her again without a mask on his face.

You were the one who hugged me first. I wanted to get away, but you wouldn't let me go. Now that I'm used to it, you're gonna leave my arms empty? says ridiculed. And he'll tighten his arms around her even more.

Tanya feels her heartbeat rising rapidly. Stop making fun of me! says feeling her anger rising.

Yangcha innocently said, " but it's so much fun to make fun of you. For the first time in my life, I feel like I'm really having fun."says. And these words take away Tanya's anger and astonish her. Yangcha eventually releases her, but this time Tanya becomes displeased with it. She doesn't know why, she just can't believe herself, realizing that she likes to be in his arms. Tanya thinks I must be out of my mind, or maybe because I spent so much time with his.

\---

A few hours later..

Having sent yangcha to sleep, Tanya ponders whether she should tell him about the dream she had. And she realizes that these dreams mean something after what happened at night. Is death really what awaits me? Yangcha came to the room and returned to his guard.

Seeing that Tanya is worried, Yangcha, is everything okay? he asks.

Tanya gets up from her chair, takes quick steps towards Yangcha, and runs across and says, "I have something to tell you."says. Seeing that she is serious, Yangcha carefully waits, wondering what she has to say.

You remember that scream I made the other day? Tanya asks.

Remembering those moments, Yangcha smiled from under his mask and said, "How could I forget?" he looks at Tanya suggestive. Tanya quickly feels blood rising to her face. She'll tell him not to go into those unnecessary details.

Yangcha raised one eyebrow and said, "those details are more than necessary for me" he says, suppressing his laugh.

Just stay on the subject! You remember I told you I had a nightmare that night? says Tanya.

Yangcha gets serious and approves of her with his head. Wondering where this is going, he gives all his attention to Tanya.

It wasn't just a nightmare.. After what happened last night, I was sure, says Tanya nervously.

What did you see? Yangcha asks, seeing Tanya's tension.

I saw that I was held captive by the shahati children and that Asa Yon was in charge. What's more, you burst into the room as he was about to kill me.

Yangcha was greatly astonished by what he heard, saying, "what happened next?"he asks, curiously.

While you were trying to get rid of the Shahati children that surround you, Asa Yon stuck his sword in my heart. You couldn't save me with just a few steps, but you stabbed Asa Yon in the heart. Then she says she died in his arms, Tanya. Loud, "I love you." she remembers saying it, but she doesn't want to say it. She didn't understand that part of her dream. She thinks the subconscious caused this.

Yangcha is shocked by what he hears. He can't believe she dreamed she died in his arms. And by remembering the incident that happened at night, he realizes it could be a sign. Why didn't you tell me before?! says Yangcha angrily. He realises he could really lose her. It's the first time in his life that he feels fear of losing. She said in her dream that she died in my arms. Which means I failed to protect her! Unable to control his anger, Yangcha throws a hard punch at the wall.

Tanya realizes that his angry state is really scary. I just thought it was a nightmare.. says.

What makes you think your dream is just a nightmare? You are a descendant of Asa sin and you have spiritual powers. And you can hear my thoughts. What makes you think this is just a nightmare?! says Yangcha angrily. For the first time in his life, he felt so angry and lost control. This is really the first time this has happened.

Can't you just calm down? You're scaring me.. says Tanya taking a few steps away from him. But when Yangcha quickly comes to her she finds herself between the wall and the Yangca. He leans towards Tanya with his hands against the wall. Now they are come eye to eye. Tanya feels her heart beating fast. She can smell his masculine. And it causes her to feel excitement in a way that she doesn't know why. From now on, you will not leave my side for a second. Do you understand me? says Yangcha looking into her eyes. Tanya choked nervously and said, "I get it.. I'm not leaving.. Would you please step away?"Tanya says nervously.

Yangcha eventually calms down, saying, "your flushed cheeks make me want to kiss you. What should I do?" says amused.

Tanya quickly repels Yangcha. "Stop your perverted thoughts!" says.

"This is not perversion," Yangcha said, barely suppressing his laughter. You keep forgetting that I'm a man. But I really want you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to control this?" he says, glaring that he's having fun.

"You can keep your thoughts to yourself! saying " yells.

Yangcha finally giggled, "You'll hear me anyway if I keep it to myself.."he says and walks away from Tanya.

His move away finally gives Tanya a sigh of relief. Then she said, " I can just pretend I didn't hear it. Why do you have to keep stressing that you're a man? It's so disturbing!"she says with shame.

Because I am, he says, smiling again under his mask. But now we have the more important problem, and that's what we need to focus on, he says. This causes Tanya to look at himself with curiosity. What's more important? she asks curiously.

You should at least know how to defend yourself, but you can't move me yet, he says. And this makes Tanya look at him angrily.

So I'm gonna teach you some basics. If you ever make a mistake like leaving my side, you can get yourself out of danger.

I don't think I can leave him after what happened last night, she says, sighing. She still feel that fear inside her.

I need to report what happened last night to Tagon. I'll put 2 guards on the door. Don't try anything on your own in a tone that warns her. he says.

Tanya silently shakes her head and begins watching from the balcony outside. After this, Yangcha leaves the room and puts 2 guards on the door.

\---

Tagon is very surprised to see Yangcha in his room.

Yangcha? Shouldn't You Be With Tanya? Has something happened? by not hiding the anxiety and curiosity in his voice.

Yangcha quickly came to his desk and wrote down on a piece of paper what happened last night. And he didn't neglect to mention Tanya's dream.

What? Did the Shatati kid show up in Tanya's room at night? Tagon who is shocked in says. And she dreamed she were dead? Why didn't she tell you before? he says, bewildered. He realizes from yangcha's testimony that he doesn't know either.

We must take strict precautions. We can't let that happen. We need to increase security at the Great Temple. And Yangcha? He makes him look at himself. Stay with her no matter what. You're the one who can best protect her in Arthdal. But I'll send Mubaek to the Great Temple for a while. Go back to her now, says Tagon. And Yangcha quickly leaves the room and returns to the Great Temple again.

\---

When Yangcha returned to the Great Temple, the first thing he did was increase security. Mubaek arrivies shortly. He quickly goes to Tanya's room, leaving the rest of the work to him.

When Tanya hears the sound of the door opening, she quickly turns around. She breathes a sigh of relief, realizing that the person arriving is Yangcha.

We've increased security, Mubaek will be here for a while, says Yangcha will be fast approaching her.

He notices Tanya's stillness when he stands right opposite her. And frowned, "what's wrong?"says.

Tanya shrugs her shoulders and returns to the balcony and continues to watch the sky. Her silence makes Yangcha even more curious.

What are you thinking of?He asks by standing next to her.

Just.. I thought if there really is an end, I don't want to leave until I find him.. says sighing.

Yangcha gets angry by realizing who she's talking about. Even in this situation, you still think about him? he says with rebelling.

How do I not think? I don't know what where? I don't know whether he is still alive, says sadly.

If he's not alive, are you planning on committing suicide again? Yangcha asks curiously.

You think I killed myself because I thought he weren't alive? says Tanya bewildered.

The confused Yangcha said, "So what for?"

Tanya turns to him, eye to eye. I was so sad to find out he weren't alive, yeah. But she say that wasn't the cause of my suicide. Then Yangcha frowns and continues to look at her.

I wanted to die because I thought he were dead because of me. I wanted him to come back for us, she said, feeling her eyes start filling up.

Did guilt drive you to suicide? He says with great consternation and anger that he thought the reason for committing suicide was because you loved him and went after him.

I love him, yes. And when I found out that he had been executed in such a brutal manner, my heart was torn to pieces. When I was alive, I couldn't accept him dying trying to save me. Doesn't seem fair. I felt so guilty. And I was so mad at you. I wanted to leave you a memory you wouldn't forget for once in your life. 

This is the first time I've asked you to feel guilty. She says, although I'm not sure if you can feel it. And she looks into Yangcha's eyes with sadness.

This time Yangcha looks at her in amazement. Her words stick like arrows in his heart. So if you get the news of his death, you're gonna do it again? he says suspiciously.

I don't know.. But thoughtfully, she says it might not be necessary.

Yangcha looks at her confused and says, "What do you mean?"says anxiously.

If I had heard the news of his death and my dream was true, I would have died anyway and gone after him with.

You think I'm gonna let that happen? says Yangcha felt his anger rise.

This time Tanya looks at him in amazement. She cannot understand why he is angry.

Why are you getting angry? She says it's just conjecture, keeping staring at him in amazement.

It pisses me off that you're still thinking about going to him anyway! he says, and then curses himself, realizing what he's saying.

Wait a minute.. Why do you sound jealous? says Tanya looking suspiciously at Yangcha.

Yangcha looks at her surprised. Jealousy? Why would I be jealous? he thinks it's ridiculous.

I'm the one who's there to protect you. So stop thinking about that guy! he says, and takes her out of the Great Temple quickly, holding her by her arm. When he comes to a wooded area, he eventually stops and leaves Tanya's arm.

Tanya rubbed her arm and said, " Why did you bring me here?"she says, turning around.

Yangcha answers that by saying get those silly thoughts out of your head and focus on me.

These words raise Tanya's heartbeat. What does that mean? she says with a frown.

I am now the only one in Arthdal who can save you and protect you from any danger. He didn't make it, if you remember. He couldn't save you and disappeared. Maybe he's already forgotten about you.

These words cause Tanya to look at him angrily.

I will stand by you now and always. I'm the one who's gonna protect you, not he. So stop calling that guy's name and thinking about him. He says look only at me, not at him, and sees Tanya bewildered again.

Why do you keep calling him that guy? He's got a name. Tanya looking at him with a question mark.

He's always gonna be that guy to me. I told you to stop thinking about him. Why do you keep thinking about him? he says with a frown.

Tanya says him can't interfere with what I think by challenging him.

That'll make Yangcha angry. Let's leave that aside. He says that's not why I brought you here, and he pulls out a dagger and puts it in Tanya's hand.

Tanya looked at the dagger in her hand and said, "What do you want me to do with this?"she says with confusion.

Attack me.

Tanya looks at him in shock.

I need to know what level you're at, the least you can do is defend yourself. So attack me. Pretend you're defending yourself.

Tanya frowned and said, "If you get hurt, you are the responsible."says shoulders shrug. This causes Yangcha to smile again under his mask. 

Tanya looks at Yangcha computationally with the dagger in her hand. She knows how fast he is. When he doesn't expect it, she quickly tosses the dagger in her hand. Yangcha manages to escape this attack at the last moment. She really caught him off guard. He smiles under his mask thinking she almost caught him. Tanya tries again, tossing the dagger again, but Yangcha quickly wriggles out of it and gets behind her. And he wraps one arm around her waist and grabs her wrist with his other hand firmly in the air. Then he pulls her to him and further tightens his arm around her waist.

How are you gonna get yourself out of this now? Show me your skills, Yangcha says, mocking.

Tanya feels her cheeks red and quickly puts her elbow on his stomach. In unexpected pain, Yangcha loosens his lower arm a little. Tanya quickly frees herself from his grasp, knowing the opportunity of this moment.

Yangcha smiles from under his mask and looks at Tanya. "You know some moves," he says, with a statement that he had fun.

Seeing her having fun, Tanya said "I'm glad I amused you."says. And she throws her dagger at him again. But Yangcha grabs her dagger-holding hand in the air and quickly pulls her to himself and wraps his arm around her waist again. With his other hand, he quickly takes the dagger in her hand and it rests on her throat. 

Well, now what should you do? says Yangcha. He doesn't really want to do it, but he knows he has to do it because he knows the danger is imminent. There's nothing he can't do to protect her. And this time Yangcha realizes this truth. He realizes that he is protecting her, not because he is her bodyguard, but because he really wants to protect her with a will from his heart. Tanya thinks about what to do. And she tries to push it away, holding his hand at her throat with all her might.

"You have to try something different, you're not strong enough for that," Yangcha sighed."says.

And at that moment Tanya kicks his knee and once again puts her elbow into his stomach. Yangcha gets a little confused by the pain he feels in his knee and stomach, and loses his balance for a moment, almost causing the dagger to slit her throat but before this can happen he quickly tosses the dagger out of his hand. He then pulls his arm around Tanya's waist, freeing her. And he turns her towards himself.

It's a good try, but you have to be more careful.I almost cut you off, yangcha warns.

I did the best I could already.. Tanya grumbles saying.

Seeing her sulking, Yangcha finds it adorable. And he puts his hand on Tanya's cheek and caresses her. Then he says he must train her, winking at her.

Tanya is stunned every day by seeing new aspects of Yangcha and the ones she hasn't discovered. It surprises her to see that that cold-blooded cruel merciless warrior actually has feelings and can be really kind when he wants to. Moreover, he was kind to me even when she was a slave. And as she tries to spend time with his, she begins to realize that he's not really as bad as she thinks. 

The fact that he's always so protective of Tanya, that he opens his heart to her every day, makes Tanya think. When they first meet, the warrior with the cold eyes is looking at her now, kind and full of emotion, showing that he's really having fun. Tanya always felt safe around him and always wondered why. But she realizes that she really enjoys spending time with his. She feels more peaceful and calm than anyone else around him. As long as he doesn't piss me off.

I thought I couldn't trust anyone in arthdal, but he's so kind and protective, that I wonder if he's really the same man who dragged me here in chains. Where do all these weird feelings come from? Why did I get such thoughts? Why am I fighting the urge to see him smile more lately? What's really wrong with me? Recently she realizes that she doesn't think about Eunseom as much as she used to. Could my heart have started to change?

Eunseom always made me laugh, gave me a good time, made me feel loved. And he always gave me peace. At times it made my heart beat faster and I really liked it. We both loved each other.. He was my first love.. Or did I think so? I never thought a man other than Eunseom could cause my heart to beat like that. But this happens all the time. The words he said, the way he was kind to me, the way he touched me.. Even now, my heart is pounding..

All this puts me in a dead end. Wasn't I actually in love with Eunseom? But why do I feel a love that warms my heart when I look at him right now? Am I starting to like him? Even more? Just the thought of it makes me feel like I'm betraying Eunseom. Am I a traitor? Am i beginning to like this man who dragged me here in chains, separated me from Eunseom?

No! I can never accept this! The only person in my heart is Eunseom. She just thinks she is confused. And she realizes that Yangcha is looking at her carefully as if trying to solve something.

W-what is it? says nervous. Yangcha went on to curiously examine her statement, saying, " you have plunged too deep.. Even if I try to understand what you're thinking, your expressions change every second? What were you thinking?"he says with amusement and curiosity.

Tanya felt her cheeks flushed, saying, "it's nothing."says.

Seeing her blushing cheeks, Yangcha stroked her cheek again and said, "it didn't seem like to me.." by implication.

In shame, Tanya quickly removed his hand from her cheek and said, " weren't you going to train me?" she dispenses with the subject.

Yangcha once again looks at her, smiling from under his mask. He surprises himself, thinking that he's started smiling really often lately. But it's involuntary. He thinks his having a hard time keeping my smile in check next to her. And he turns his attention back to Tanya.

For 2 hours he patiently taught her how to defend herself. Tanya stumbles on the grass losing her balance, and as she is about to fall, Yangcha quickly stops in front of her, holding her by her arms to prevent her from falling. But still unable to balance, Tanya accidentally steps on Yangcha's foot, causing Yangcha to suddenly slip on the grass. Yangcha have found himself on the ground on his back. And as he held Tanya tightly by her arms, the room fell with him. Yangcha giggles at the situation he finds himself in. And Tanya raises her head from his chest and looks at him in a daze.

What's so funny? she says and tries to get up quickly but it seems to fall on him, losing his balance again. But she eases her fall by putting her hands on his chest. And now their faces are really close. Yangcha puts one arm around her waist to get him closer to himself. And with his other hand, he gently removed her hair, which came into her eye. "If I didn't have a mask in between, I could turn it into an opportunity.." says amused. This causes Tanya's heart to beat fast and her cheeks to red.

You dirty pervert! she shouts and tries to get up over it. But Yangcha won't let her go by tightening his arm around her waist. And he continues to look at her, smiling from under her mask. He really feels like someone else with her. He's peaceful, he's had more fun and he's happy than he's ever had in his life. Yeah, he thinks I really like to piss her off by keeping looking at her angry expression.


	11. Episode 11

Tanya kept looking at him in anger. Hearing Mubaek's voice at that moment would catch them both off guard.

Yangcha! Mubaek, who calls out, is surprised when he sees the two of them on the ground. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Mubaek says. And his voice suddenly brings them both to selfs. Yangcha quickly pulls his arm from her waist, freeing Tanya. Tanya gets up quickly, in shame and then gets up in Yangcha, regrouping himself.

Mubaek.. has something happened? She says. Tanya can't hide her tension.

I've seen yangcha drag you away, but you haven't been back in a long time. I thought was something happen. Danger is everywhere.. Especially shahati's children..

Tanya interrupted, saying, "he was just teaching me how to defend myself.."she sends her lethal gaze to Yangcha. Yangcha shakes his head smiling from under his mask and approves of her.

Then Tanya said, " Besides, I'm sure I'll be safe with Yangcha by my side.."she says. And she taking a look at him. Yangcha is astonished by these words. Does she really trust me that much? He feels a warmth in his heart thinking.

A little silence. Mubaek is as bewildered as Yangcha.

And what were you just doing on the ground? He says suspiciously. On the other hand, when the landscape just came before his eyes, he could barely suppress his laughter. He begins to notice the change in yangcha.

"I just lost my balance," Tanya said, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.. When Yangcha grabbed me, I accidentally stepped on his foot, which caused him to slip on the grass and fall.. And I fell on his.." she says in shame.

Yangcha can barely suppress his laughter. Tanya's shame and blushing cheeks aren't helping at all. Mubaek, who sees that yangcha barely holds himself, is quite surprised by this. What happened to him in my absence? He can't stop thinking. It shocks Mubaek that Yangcha, who has always been unresponsive, callous and unconcerned, can barely keep himself from laughing today.

Now I want to go back.. Tanya seeing Yangcha barely holding himself back so as not to laugh. And she doesn't neglect to give Yangcha her lethal gaze before she starts walking. As Tanya begins to move away from there, Yangcha quickly catches up with her and goes after them in Mubaek.

Yangcha be very careful of anyone who passes around Tanya along the way. And even more surprising to Mubaek is the way he walks around her in a protective way. Mubaek be following them. Tanya suddenly appears to lose her balance again by stepping on the skirt of her dress. But Yangcha quickly regains her balance by gently holding her arm. Mubaek is watching Yangcha's kindness with astonishment. He still can't believe he's seeing another Yangcha today. When Tanya wasn't around, he was acting like the Yangcha I knew. But now.. Mubaek gets really confused. They finally arrived at the Great Temple. Tanya goes to her room and her servants follow her. Tanya tells Yangcha and Mubaek that it is not necessary for them to come after her, saying that she wants some time alone.

But Yangcha frowns nervously looking at the closed door at the front of the room. He doesn't like the idea of leaving her alone in the room after what happened at night. They're regular maids who don't know how to fight, even if their maids are with them. Even now, he takes a step or two to the door thinking she might be attacked. But suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder. Then, when he turns his head, he sees Mubaek standing next to him. "She said she wanted to be alone."following the testimony of says Mubaek. And he look at Yangcha's expression.

Yangcha frowns and quickly pulls his hand on his shoulder and heads back to the door. "What happened to you?"Mubaek's voice stops him again. He freezes for a moment and turns to Mubaek and looks at him in amazement.

The Yangcha I see in front of me today is a Yangcha I've never seen, and that surprises him even more.

When Yangcha looks at him with asking eyes, he goes on to say.

You've always been callous, reckless and unresponsive. I never thought you had a kind side. And today I saw some crumbs of emotion in those cold eyes.. You look like you've changed a little bit.. Are you finally feeling some emotion? The feelings you buried so deep?

Yangcha looks at him in shock. Have I changed? Is it really noticeable? he thinks.

But before I saw you today with Tanya Niruha, you were like the Yangcha I knew. With her, you're different. It's the first time I've seen you almost laugh.. Your feelings really seem to be getting clear around Tanya. Is your ice heart finally melting from the ?

Yangcha realizes he is right. What's more, the fact that this is obvious surprises him more. Mubaek's words make his pay attention to him again.

I've seen you Tanya Niruha around being really overprotective around her. Is this because you're her bodyguard? Or is it because you really want to protect her of your own volition?

This question makes Yangcha think, and he realizes that he already knows the answer.

Mubaek, who realized he already knew the answer, said, "You.. Could you have fallen in love with her?"he asks suspiciously.

That question catches Yangcha pretty unprepared and he just freezes over. Love? Me? Me and love? Can my ice heart fall in love? More than that, I've never been in love with anyone. How do I know. And how and why would I fall in love with her? She already have someone else in her heart.. My heart is empty.. I buried my feelings so deep that I couldn't feel anything. Maybe that's why I was so cruel? That's why I could always be callous and unresponsive.. Or was that already in my nature? Was I always cold-hearted? I don't know how long I've been asking myself these questions..

It's the first time in a long time that I've really started to feel something. Ever since I caught that girl and brought her here.. What did she really do to me? People call that love? Even if I was, it is impossible to she fall in love with me.. And I'm not. I'm not in love! He shakes his head at mubaek in a negative sense.

Seeing him ponder for a while before answering, Mubaek frowned, "are you sure?"he asks.

Yangcha approves of him without hesitation this time. This causes Mubaek to look at him with astonishment. Even if you can't call it love, you might like her? Mubaek asks in hope. He certainly thinks the crumbs of emotion he sees in his eyes today mean something.

Yangcha reviewed this, ''Maybe.. It's true I like to piss her off.. And it's a fact that I love spending time with her.."he thinks. But this time Yangcha won't give an answer. He returns to his usual emotionless stance, taking control of his emotions. Unable to get an answer, Mubaek sees Yangcha returning to his callousness. What does this mean? How am I supposed to make sense of that? When Mubaek goes over the Yangcha, he feels the walls of the ice rise again. And he doesn't want to push him any harder. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked.. He unwittingly revealed his feelings. And when he realized that, he started to bury his feelings again.."think Mubaek.

What yangcha was thinking was, "apparently, I got too caught up in these senseless feelings. If Tagon saw this, he would be shocked and begin to question it. Has he been softened by his best man, Tanya Niruha? he probably would have thought. I just need to keep my distance and get back to being emotionless. It was a mistake in itself to get caught up in these feelings and surrender.''

Mubaek goes to check security at the Great Temple. Yangcha be on guard. After 2 hours, Tanya's door opens. Tanya is surprised to see Yangcha standing guard outside the door. Normally he'd come in all the time. And she asks, unable to suppress her curiosity.

Why don't you come in? You weren't keeping watch in my room anymore? she asks, looking at Yangcha in curiosity.

You said you wanted to be alone. I'm just following orders, Yangcha says.

Tanya, realizing the coldness in his thoughts, is surprised by this. But you kept watch in my room and didn't listen to me. Now what has changed? she says, gazing at Yangcha in amazement.

She can't get an answer to the question she's asking. She only realizes that Yangcha has begun to look at her with cold eyes again, and she does not like it at all. What changed in just 2 hours? She can't stop thinking.

What if a shahati boy had reappeared in my room? says Tanya glancing curiously at Yangcha.

When that happens, you just scream.. says Yangcha callous. And that'll make Tanya even angrier. She really doesn't like him like this.

Enough! Tanya shouts, unable to help herself. The Buddha causes Yangcha to look at her in amazement.

What happened to you? says Tanya can't hide the curiosity in her voice. Yangcha frowns at her. He says What do you mean again, emotionless. Tanya quickly grabs his hand and pulls him into the room, leaving the servants out of the room. Yangcha is surprised at what has happened when she is suddenly pulled into the room by her. She didn't like me standing guard in his room anyway. Why so angry? he can't stop thinking. And when he realizes that she is still holding his hand, he realizes that they are already in the middle of the room. And he quickly pulls his hand away.

This move causes Tanya to stare at him, frowning.

What changed in just 2 hours?! she yells furiously.

You didn't like me standing guard in your room anyway. Why are you so angry. You know I'm always there to save you when you're in danger. Then what's the problem? Yangcha asks, unable to make sense of Tanya's behavior.

You are the problem! she explodes.

This time Yangcha looks at her in shock. And he frowned, "did I do something wrong?"says.

Stop talking to me like that! Tanya shouts. The room can't make sense of herself. Why does it make her feel a pain she can't resolve in his cold, callous behavior? She can't understand herself.

What kind of talk? I don't talk already. He says you're the one who hears my thoughts.

This time Tanya stunned and said, "Are you teasing me now?"says. It can't really make sense of what's happening to him in 2 hours.

Yangcha sighed, " If what you want me to stand guard here, just give the order."he says and looks at her coldly.

Yeah, keep watch here! says Tanya by giving up. She can't really solve his problem. What is this wall that she suddenly feels between them?

Following her order, Yangcha quietly continues to stand guard inside the room.

2 days pass. And Tanya now feels that Yangcha can't really stand this callous and unresponsive state. It's harder than ever to get a reaction from him. And she doesn't know why she trying so hard to get a reaction from him. She even misses him getting angry. He put the distance between them in just 2 days. And it made her miss him. How can a person change so fast?

Which one is the real Yangcha? And why do I think so much about it? I should just ignore. He's the one who put distance between us. But why is my heart in so much pain? Why is my heart struggling to get a reaction from him? Tanya can't find a rational answer to her questions. And Yangcha gets herself drunk by drinking 1 bottle of wine before he comes to stand guard in her room at night. She's trying everything she can to get a reaction from him. And she thinks she's braver when she's drunk. When Yangcha enters the room, he sees the bottle of wine on the table, a little surprised, but he ignores it and be on guard duty quietly again.

Aren't you going to scold me for drinking? she asks, Tanya approachin Yangcha.

Seeing her approaching, Yangcha goes back a step or two. "You are Niruha. How can I scold you? Also, this is not my job." he says coldly.

Feeling her anger rising, Tanya suddenly quickly goes over Yangcha and quickly unravels his mask from his face. She does it so fast that Yangcha won't know what happened. And noticing the absence of the mask on his face, he looks at Tanya's hand. She's holding his mask.

Yangcha frowned, "What are you trying to do?"says.

I was wondering if your face was as unresponsive as your thoughts.

Yangcha sighed, " stop being childish and give me that mask right now." he says callous. Come and get it if you want it too, Tanya says, waving the mask in her hand.

Yangcha looks at her exasperated and rolls his eyes says, "I've given up, keep it."says.

Tanya frowned, "why?"she asks.

He mocks her saying that dealing with drunk women is not his area of expertise.

Tanya quickly feels her anger rising.

You! She points him with her hand saying. You're the most insensitive person I've ever seen! I'm sure you didn't have an affair with your cold heart! saying yells.

Yangcha looked at her with an expression amused and said, "I don't need that stuff."says.

It's not about need, stupid! saying yells. And Yangcha raised an eyebrow and said, " Did she call me stupid? He looks at her in a daze.

It's about loving someone. But can you love someone with a cold heart? Or how could a girl love you with such a cold heart?

Yangcha suddenly feels a sadness in his heart that, he doesn't know why, and continues to look at Tanya in amazement. Tanya quickly approaches Yangcha again, doing something unexpected. And it closes the distance between them. Then she rises up on her fingertips and suddenly puts a kiss on his lips.

Yangcha will freeze to death. Time is suddenly frozen. He certainly didn't expect anything like this from Tanya, and he can't really believe she did it. How can she kiss another man when there's someone else in her heart? And that moment, when he felt her lips on his lips, he realized that his heartbeat suddenly rose and the emotions he was suppressing began to surface again. He didn't like it. Is she doing this on purpose? Is it so easy to kiss another man when you have another in your heart? Or is it because she's drunk? That's why women shouldn't drink, Yangcha thought at the time.

And now he wants to return that kiss. He really wanted to kiss her, but he's not sure that what caused it. Yet he controls himself, holding her by her shoulders and pushing her away.

As I predicted, you're not even impressed! says Tanya with her flushed cheeks.

Yangcha chose to pretend that nothing had happened, saying, "it's time for you to go to sleep."says.

Tanya continued to look after him, saying "Normally men take advantage of these kinds of situations. You don't even respond to a kiss. What's really wrong with you?"says giggling.

I'm not interested in kissing a drunk woman. And how can you kiss me when you have someone else in your heart? I don't understand, he sighing.

To get a reaction from you! But that's not even happening.. Your heart must really be made of ice.

Did you really want me to return your kiss? Won't you be sorry when you wake up in the morning?

Tanya shrugs her shoulders and says, "Maybe.. I won't even remember."she approaches Yangcha again. She approaches his face again with support from his shoulders and remains only 1 inch between his lips.

Are you really not impressed? You really don't want it? she asks curiously.

Yangcha barely controls himself by looking at her lips and says, "I don't want to. You won't remember. Remember even if you can, you'll regret it.."he pulls himself back.

Because you think I'll regret it? says Tanya bewildered. That means you're not completely insensitive! says her eyes and letting hope in is displayed.

Yangcha looks at her in amazement and says, "Why is it so important to you that I have feelings?" he asks, curiously.

Because I don't like you being insensitive. When you showed me your feelings, you were really kind, charming, cynical and protective. You were different than you are now. And I realized. I loved that Yangcha more.. she looking into Yangcha's eyes with sorrow.

Yangcha looks into her sad eyes as he is shocked by what he hears. Suddenly he feels a warmth that warms his heart again.

You don't love me. You called me gosal 2 times.. He says you shouldn't say things like that.

Tanya yawned.

"I've already apologized to you. And as for love.. I realized that I loved Yangcha, The guardian next to me, the lovable and the angry one. But I'm not sure that it is what it is.."she enters her bed saying.

Yangcha continues to stare at her in amazement. And Tanya said, " it's really time for my nap.. by saying, " closes her eyes.

This has been the strangest night Yangcha's ever had. And he hears things from Tanya that he never expected to hear. And that kiss.. He really used all his power not to kiss her back. And it makes him feel tired. He continues his vigil by sitting on an armchair.

At first light in the morning, Yangcha leaves the room quietly, thinking that it is now safe.

\---

Tanya blinks her eyes as sunlight enters the room and wakes up with a headache. She gets up from her bed and goes in front of the mirror to straighten her hair and at that moment her hand suddenly goes to her lip. She realizes that he feels strange. And suddenly, remembering what happened in the night, she immediately closes her mouth with both hands so as not to scream. Her heart starts racing. And suddenly, feeling warm, she notices her cheeks turning pink.

What have I done?! Oh my goodness! I really couldn't have done that! I must be out of my mind! And she remembers the words she said to Yangcha in the night. Could it be that then calming down and getting drunk brings out my subconscious? she thinks. But that kiss? Why did I do that?! And why do I feel no remorse?! as she thinks, her servants enter the room and dress her by making her hair.

Tanya can't get the kiss out of her head. And in that moment she remembers Yangcha's words. "Did you really want me to return your kiss? Won't you regret it? No, I don't want to. I'm not interested in kissing a drunk woman. You won't remember.. Remember even if you can, you'll regret it.."Tanya suddenly realizes that his last words sound sad. She didn't understand it when she was drunk.

And he thinks I don't love him. He said I told him 2 times gosal. Tanya realizes that he is not wrong to think so..

They then leave the room with their maid's work finished. Afterwards, Yangcha comes quietly to the room and begins to stand guard again.

Seeing his silence, Tanya begins to wonder how he was so indifferent to that kiss. He kept saying he wanted me. It was all to piss me off! she thinks in anger and frustration.

She then gets his attention by saying Yangcha's name.

Yangcha be back waiting for her orders.

About what happened last night.. she starts talking. And Yangcha, surprised to bring it up, wonders what she has to say.

To be honest, I can't deny what I said last night. She looks into Yangcha's eyes, saying that she prefers his charming, cynical, gentle, protective state to this one. And she can't find the slightest trace of emotion in his eyes, just like when she first saw him.

Tanya sighed, "which one is the real you?"she asks, hoping to see a crumb of emotion in his eyes.

Yangcha said, "The real me stands before you. I don't know that man. When I let myself go into those meaningless feelings, I realized I'd become that person. But that's not true. Tagon would be shocked if he saw that side of me.."he says, emotionless in response to Tanya's gaze.

Is this all about Tagon? Did he tell you to be insensitive? says Tanya disappointed.

Yangcha laughed sarcastically, saying, " No he didn't. I already am."says.

Tanya wants to cry for no reason. And she notices that her eyes are beginning to fill. She can't understand why his words have such an effect on her.

About that kiss.. she starts talking again. But Yangcha interrupted, saying, "I know. You regret as I predicted."says. And he examines Tanya's facial expression. But he is surprised when he realizes that she is almost crying.

You say that, but why don't I feel remorse? says Tanya, felt her tears running away.

When Yangcha sees the tears falling from her eyes, he suddenly feels a pain in his heart. And it closes the distance between them by going towards Tanya.

You have no regrets? says Yangcha bewildered.

The man I kissed is the man you don't want to be. And I don't know why I did it. No matter how much I think about it, it's too much to even get your reaction! says Tanya raising her voice. And more tears from her eye continue to escape.

I don't understand that either, he says, sighing. Why did you kiss me when you had someone else in your heart? Even if you're drunk, isn't that the equivalent of betrayal? says and looking into Tanya's eyes.

I do not know! I don't even know why I don't feel regret! I think .. I think he's not really in my heart anymore .. she says. And this makes Yangcha look at her again in surprise. 

If he was still in my heart .. I should have felt sad .. But why don't I feel regret at all? Why don't I feel like I betrayed him ?! I'm really a jerk, she says with her head down. Tears are still running out of her eyes. Yangcha could not take it any longer and puts his hand on her cheek and starts wiping her tears gently.

And this provides Tanya to raise her head and look at him again. 

She realizes that, really misses these gentle touches at that moment.

Yangcha sighed. "If it hurts so much, if all this confused you.. Just forget it. You can act as if nothing has happened. This is something I have always done ... Just your head confused.''he says and looks her eyes. 

Tanya said, ''Will it be really good if I forget? Is it really just my head confused?Will this not hurt you? '' she asks in last hope.

Yangcha nods and approves her. And ''There's no reason it hurts me. You're head confused.. ''.

Tanya finally gives up and is disappointed. And maybe she thinks he might be right. Ever since she was in Arthdal, it has always saved her from difficult situations. And I trusted him so much. Maybe I'm too attached to him? That's why I'm so confused?? she thinks. Then she says, "Nothing happened." And Yangcha finally takes his hand on her cheek.

So will you continue to remain as the emotionless Yangcha? she stares curiously into Yangcha's eyes.

Yangcha shrugged and said, "This is who I am. I can't turn into the man you want. You're trying to see a piece of that igutu man in me.''says, looking at in the warner Tanya.

Taking a deep breath, Tanya said, "It wasn't what I saw in you. I just saw you.''

And that makes Yangcha feel a warmth in his heart that he doesn't know where it's coming from.

"I had to teach you to defend yourself," Yangcha said, trying to pull himself together."says.

Tanya sees a shred of hesitation and emotion in Yangcha's eyes, even for a second. And she feels hope again in her heart.

Tanya smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I need to be trained by you." She looking his eyes.

These words again give Yangcha a feeling of warmth in his heart. Every time she look at him with a smile, he feels that the emotions he's worked so hard to suppress are starting to rise up again no matter what he does.


	12. Episode 12

In the intervening few days, Yangcha continues to have a hard time suppressing his feelings. And he's still teaching continue Tanya how to defend herself. Tanya has really made progress. She thinks yangcha's a good trainer. Tanya slips on the grass on purpose this time. As she is about to fall, Yangcha catches her in quick reflexes by holding her tightly by the arm.

But Tanya does something Yangcha doesn't expect and kicks his the foot. This unexpected kick causes Yangcha to lose his balance and fall on his back to the ground. And it falls on it as it does not release her arm which her holds firmly during the fall. But this time Tanya looks at him with a smile, unlike her last falls. She then tilts toward his face, dramatically reducing the distance between them. Now they look very closely at each other. Yangcha feels that his heart is starting to hit quickly. He's confused and he's looking at Tanya. He wonders why she knowingly dropped him.

Tanya eventually started talking, saying, " I have to admit, this time I did it on purpose.." says giggling.

Tanya's giggle makes Yangcha feel a feeling that builds up inside his, and he feels that warmth is spreading again in his icy heart.

And trying to pull himself together, "I realized.. Why did you do that?"he asks in Wonder.

I don't know. I just wanted to have a little laugh.. And I actually wanted you to laugh, but I can't see what I want to see because of your fucking mask! she says grumpy.

Even without the mask, do you think you can see it? Have you forgotten that my heart is made of ice? he says by trying to suppress the fun in his thoughts.

In fact, he is aware that his icy heart continues to soften around her every day, but he stubbornly refuses to. Didn't want to admit it. He wasn't ready to admit he was softened by a girl. And he probably never would have been ready for it.

Tanya looked at him with an expression amused and said, "Are you sure? Let's see it then." And without waiting for Yangcha's answer, she quickly removes the mask from his face and tosses it onto the grass. Now she can see his handsome face very closely. And suddenly she feels her heartbeat rising.

Yangcha feel naked without a mask on his face. He don't know how react. But Tanya's hand, which suddenly extends to his face and caresses his cheek, quite amazes him.

Can't you smile for me? I'd really like to see that.. she says with a big smile on face.

Yangcha feels his heart start to beat fast. Maybe for the first time in his life, he'll feel really excited. He feel he can't resist that smile. He looks curiously into Tanya's eyes. And he puts his hand over her cheek-caressing hand. "Why? Why do you want to see me smile so much? You've been trying for days.. You're really pushing me.. Why?" by not making sense of it he thinks, he ask.

"I don't know.. I just.. I like to see you smile.. I just want to see an emotion on your callous face. I just.. I want you to smile.. But I just want to keep it to myself.." she says mischievously, winking at him.

Yangcha realizes that he has already started smiling at her, not realizing what happened at that moment. And he realizes that the love that builds up in his heart is intensifying.

He thought was, " I lost against this smile, right?" Hearing this, Tanya feels a warmth in her heart. All she wanted was his return to feeling. Seeing him smile was the most important thing to her right now. And she didn't even know why. But she could feel that she was more attached to his every day. She began to understand and accept that Eunseom was no longer the person in her heart.

Strangely, the one who filled the void in her heart was the one she was finally able to make his smile. And at that moment Tanya realizes that he is the only person she wants to be in her heart. It's hard to accept, but she's finally starting to understand it. But is there really a place for Tanya in this man's ice heart? Will he really be able to open his heart to herself? That makes Tanya think.

When she witnesses his emotional state for a short time, she realizes that as long as he can feel something, he's not a bad person. His emotional state is brutal and not unresponsive. She saw that his were really kind, sarcastic and sincere. She realized that there was actually good in his heart, but that he had turned into a ruthless, unresponsive and callous person because he was suppressing his feelings. Is that what it takes to be tagon's right-hand man? Or because he's been used to living like this for so long? He was brought up as a soldier and became just a man of Duty. Did he bury his feelings too deep and become completely rational?

Whatever the reason, she was determined to show him that he could change, that he didn't have to suppress his feelings. She wasn't sure what reason this she wanted it. She just didn't want his to live in a way that was callous and cruel. She wanted his to see that he could be a good person as long as he could feel his feelings. She didn't want himself to see he as cruel and evil.

Deep down, Tanya saw very closely that this was not the case. She finally started talking and said, "you finally smiled." and then she gets up quickly, pulling her hand on his cheek. He gets up from the ground in Yangcha taking a deep breath. And he said, " Now you think you've triumphed?" he asks again, trying to hide his feelings.

Yes I have triumphed. Because it took me days to make you smile. And I see you're trying to hide your feelings again. Stop resisting. I can hear the contradiction in your heart. I can hear your every thought. No matter how long you try to hide it, I can see everything. And I'll make sure you keep making your smile, she says, smiling at him.

Are you enjoying torturing me? he says,in incredulously. And that would make Tanya laugh.

Every time Yangcha hears her laughter, he sighs in with defeat, feeling the emotions that build up in his heart grow louder. Why can't you just let me be just me? I don't want to be that person.. he says with a defeated expression. 

Can't I really win against that smile? Why am I in such a dead end? Why have I become more clear about the feelings I don't want to feel when she's around me? I can't really find a rational answer to my questions..

The person you don't want to be is a part of you. And even if you don't accept that part of you, it's the other side you don't want to see. How long are you planning on running? How long are you gonna keep denying yourself? she says, looking into Yangcha's eyes.

Yangcha is very surprised by what he hears. A part of me? Are you saying I reject my own self? he still can't get over his astonishment. Responding to her gaze.

Yes That's exactly what you did. I can see the goodness in your heart.. But you're the one who can't see it and accept it. And you keep denying it by constantly stressing that you're Gosal. Why is it so hard to believe you have a good side? Why are you forcing yourself to be insensitive? says Tanya curiously examining his testimony. She doesn't really understand why he did this.

These questions catch Yangcha unprepared and he freezes over. That's when he starts questioning himself. I haven't thought in any depth.. Why am I really doing this? Why do the feelings I feel scare me so much? Because it weakens me and softens my heart? Or is it because I've changed and become someone I don't know who am I? There's a feeling of warmth that I haven't felt in my heart in my whole life, and some feelings that accumulate. And it scared me. Moreover, my change was immediately noticed by Mubaek. I was afraid that I would no longer be Tagon's right-hand man.. Because I can't be rational as usual..

And, most importantly,.. I was afraid to connect with her.. Because I realized I really liked her. But there could be no hope for this thing that she already feel when she love someone else. I was nothing but a Gosal to her.

So why does she care so much now? Why is she trying so hard to make me feel something? And what made her so upset by my lack of emotion? And why I can't get out of my mind.. Why did she kiss me? I just told her to forget it. But why can't I forget?

Hearing all this, Tanya looks at him in shock. She have heard things in his thoughts that she certainly didn't expect. But Yangcha was so dive deep in that moment that he forgot the fact that could hear Tanya's thoughts.

Tanya doesn't know what to do. He liked me was that? This thought causes Tanya's heart to start beating violently. Was he lost among all these thoughts and decided to isolate himself from emotions? It's the maid's voice that divides the two's thoughts.

Niruha, Lord Saya has come to visit you and says there are things he needs to talk to you about.

This instantly takes Tanya and Yangcha out of their thoughts.

Tanya is involuntarily nervous when she hears Saya's name. She hasn't seen him since the last incident between them. And she doesn't know how to communicate with him..

Turning to the maid, she said, "Where is he now?"she asks.

He's waiting for you in the fire room, Niruha. says maid.

Then Tanya continues to make her way to the Great Temple. And Yangcha follows her quietly.

They arrive quickly at the Great Temple. And when they come to the front of the fire room, Tanya sees Saya waiting in silence. She then returns to Yangcha, telling him to wait at the entrance. And this causes Yangcha to frown, staring at herself.

Do you still want to be alone with him after what happened last time? he says. He feels his anger rising.

Tanya looks at him in amazement when she feels his anger. And suddenly she smiles happily.

Yangcha looks at her stunned in the face of this smile. "Why do you look so happy? Did it make you so happy to talk to Saya alone?"he says. He cannot suppress his anger and jealousy.

Tanya continues to look at him with a smile and says, "I can feel your anger.."says. Yangcha looks at her in amazement. But then he curses himself, realizing what she means. This make Tanya giggle.

"Just give up. You see, you can't suppress your emotions anymore. Just let it flow."she says smiling at him.

And Yangcha realizes she's right. In fact, he feels relieved. Realizing he couldn't take it any longer, Yangcha finally surrendered and said, "you win."says.

And Tanya, realizing what he meant, suddenly hug tightly to him in the happiness of the moment. Yangcha is surprised when he suddenly feels her arms around his waist. And what's more, Tanya's hugging him tightly and leaning her head against his chest would surprise him even more. He's so stiff, he doesn't know what to do. But a few seconds later, relaxing, wraps her arms firmly around Tanya's waist. He feels that moment is really the most peaceful moment in his life.

Then Tanya pulls her head off his chest and says, "Why Are you wearing that mask again?" she says.

Yangcha thoughtfully said, "that's part of my punishment. Thanks to this mask, people know I'm not allowed to talk. And not many people have seen my face.."he says and he eye contact with Tanya.

"It's a shame you hid your handsome face behind the mask."she says, for a moment, empty. And when Yangcha raises an eyebrow and looks at her meaningfully, Tanya realizes what she's saying and feels her heart start beating fast. She tries to come out of her arms in shame, but Yangcha won't let her go. Saying, "If you want to take off my mask, just say it. You've already gotten used to it." he says mockingly.

And Tanya looks at him in anger, feeling her cheeks red. But on the other hand she realizes how much she misses making fun of herself.

Saya's still waiting inside. Will you let me go now? by pointing at Saya with her eyes.

Yangcha shrugs his shoulders and reluctantly frees her. But he still doesn't like the idea of her being alone with Saya.

Tanya enters the fire room, giving Yangcha one last look. And she approaches him with silent steps but stops, leaving distance between them. Yangcha watches them carefully in front of the door. He is ready to intervene immediately in the face of any problems.

Hearing the sounds of steps, Saya turns quickly and sees Tanya in front of his. But he sighs, realising that she left some distance between them.

Tanya was nervous, "Why Are you here?"she says.

Saya begins to take a few steps towards Tanya but suddenly the sound of the chain he hears stops him. And he is stretched out, realizing that the masked fighter is standing at the entrance and has his eyes over him. He doesn't want those chains down his throat again, so he starts talking directly.

He said ''I heard about the shahati incident.'' He looking Tanya's eyes with worried.

Seeing his anxiety, Tanya is surprised. Aren't you angry with me now? she thinks.

You.. Were you worried about me? She asks curiously.

You almost got killed.. How can I not worry.. Fortunately, he says you have a savior. And at the door he points to Yangcha, who watches them intently.

He says it's like he's going to attack him at any moment. By trying to soften the atmosphere between them.

And that almost makes Tanya laugh. She keeps herself at the last moment.

Weren't you mad at me? says Tanya curiously examining his statement.

Saya frowned, "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I won't worry about you. And I'm still angry. But.."he begins to approach Tanya again. Then he hears the sound of the chain again. And he stops where he is, looking furiously at Yangcha.

Because of what happened last time.. Sorry.. he says.

Tanya looks at him in shock.

I was so angry and I couldn't think right.. I'm sorry.. he says with looking sadly at Tanya.

Seeing Tanya continue to look at himself in shock, Saya says, "I just found out about the shahati incident.. When I heard that you was almost killed, I thought about our last experiences and I feelings regret.. It could have been our last moments.. I was stupid.. Can you forgive me?"he says boldly, holding Tanya's hands. Even though he feels Yangcha's murderous gaze on him, he doesn't mind it at the moment. The only thing he cares about at the time is that Tanya forgives him.

Tanya first takes her gaze into his hands, then looks at Saya's face and sees in his eyes that he really wants to be forgiven.

She says he a big idiot, shaking Saya's hands. And when Saya looked at her with surprise, she said, "but I'm as stupid as you are.. You're not the only one wrong.. I always wanted to tell you you had a twin. And you kept saying it didn't mean anything to you. I should have told you anyway.. But I didn't want to put him in danger." she says.

Saya frowned, "did you think I was going to kill him?" he says and laughs sarcastically. He then said, " you're not wrong in that opinion.. I'm someone who can do it.."he says with a smile.

Your reaction and.. Tagon wants to kill him.. And I don't even know where he is right now.. says shrugging her shoulders.

You're in a dilemma and you're in a stalemate.. You didn't know what to do and you kept quiet, didn't you? says Saya.

Tanya confirms it by nodding her head. She doesn't know what she should say. She feel guilty about Saya. And talking about Eunseom makes him think again. Where is he now, how is he? She worries about whether he's okay. He came back from the dead because of me, and I don't even know how he is now. I tried so hard for Yangcha to feel something. And I forgot the person who really meant the most to me.. she thinks.

She realizes that she is not in love with him, this is not his place in her heart. And yet she feels guilty. Because she's another man she wants in her heart right now. And she is even more surprised, realizing that it is actually already entrenched in her heart.

So where does Saya stand in all this? He's important to me and I love him as a friend.. Am I really in the middle of a love triangle? she thinks nervously. And at that moment, feeling Yangcha's angry gaze upon her, her eyes shift to Yangcha standing at the entrance. And she sees him looking at her with disapproving eyes. She's wonder why he's giving her that look.

She then pulls her hands between Saya's hands.

Are we friends again? says Tanya curiously.

I've missed you.. But you're more than a friend to me, he says and looking into Tanya's eyes.

Tanya doesn't understand what he mean.

Don't you really understand? he says. Noticing Tanya's confused expression.

Then he sighs and says, "Have you forgotten that you're the girl I've seen in my dreams?"he says.

What you saw in that dream doesn't belong to you. You've seen Eunseom's life.. she says in nervous.

In my dream, you were really close him.. I remember a moment when he was about to kiss you.. he says and looking at Tanya nervously.

And Tanya feels her cheeks red.

On the other hand, hearing this, Yangcha feels a great anger rising within him and tightens the chain he holds.

But you wouldn't let him.. I'm happy for that.. he notices Tanya's reddened cheeks.

Why didn't you let him? Didn't you love him? he says suspiciously.

This.. Complicated.. she says and breathing tense.

''No matter what happens, you'll always have that Igutu in your heart, won't you?''

Yangcha thinks. He feeling the pain and jealousy in his heart.

And suddenly he wonders why it hurts so much. Where and why does this jealousy come from? he thinks. He then turns his attention back to the duo of Tanya and Saya.

Can we close this thread? says Tanya is nervously. She doesn't know how to explain this mess. Can't we just stay friends? she says, looking into Saya's eyes.

Saya understands that it is not the right time yet, saying, "I enjoy your friendship. We can be."he says with a smile. But now I have to go.. He looks at Tanya for the last time, saying We'll see each other again later. And then he heads for the exit and leaves the Great Temple, ignoring Yangcha's angry gaze.

\---

Yangcha takes a deep breath and eventually enters the fire room. And he sees that Tanya is immersed in thoughts.

I can bet that the person you're thinking about right now is that Igutu. He thinks. And hearing this, Tanya suddenly sees Yangcha staring furiously at her in front of her.

How did you know? says with great surprise. She was really thinking about Eunseom at that moment and wondering how she could reach him.

That every time you dive deep, it's who you think it is. he says and feeling pain in his heart.

I need to find him.. My.. I need to find Eunseom.. His here one.. Yangcha suddenly intervening and said, " I've heard enough of that Igutu's name today."says sharply.

Tanya is surprised at Yangcha's harsh response. And she said, "you're not the one who can help me.. When you can't even stand to hear his name.."she says, looking at Yangcha with resentment.

Yangcha frowned, "Do you remember? I told you to stop thinking about him."he says, responding to her angry gaze.

And I told you, you can't interfere with what I think! she raises her voice by saying. What's your problem? Why can't you stand my Eunseom so much? What did he do to you? You're the one who chased him and tried to kill him! she says and angrily continues to look into Yangcha's eyes.

Stop calling him my Eunseom! he explode saying.

Why do you hate him so much? says Tanya by not really understanding it.

Yangcha tries to calm himself by taking a deep breath. And "I don't hate him." he says.

Then what's the problem? Why can't you even bear to hear his name? Tanya calms down and curiously she asks.

I don't know.. Every time I hear his name from you.. Every time I find you thinking about him.. I don't like him.

And knowing that he's the one in your heart doesn't make it any easier. But he keeps that thought to himself.

Tanya takes a look at Yangcha and suddenly realizes a truth. Could you be jealous? she says with great curiosity.

And Yangcha was stunned for a moment, but he quickly recovered and said, "Why do you think I'm jealous of that Igutu? This is bullshit!"he says, unable to control his anger.

Tanya quickly emerges from the Fire room and looking sadly at Yangcha. And the next second, Yangcha goes after her fast. Tanya have gotten quite far from the Great Temple without looking where she was going with her quick steps. And when she finds herself in the woods, she realizes how far she's gone. She felt so sad and angry that she didn't even pay attention to where she was going. Sometimes she doesn't really understand Yangcha. The ever-changing mood doesn't help at all. Why is it so hard to admit his jealous? she thinks angrily. And at that moment, feeling a hand on her shoulder, she quickly turns around and finds Yangcha in the face.

You followed me? she says with a frown.

I hope you haven't forgotten I'm your bodyguard, Yangcha says and sighing.

Tanya quickly turns her back, pushing his hand over her shoulder, and quickly begins to walk away. But Yangcha quickly grabs her arm and stops her and makes her look at himself again.

Yangcha puts his hand on Tanya's cheek and gently caresses, causing Tanya's heart to beat rapidly.

"I'm sorry.."he says, and sees Tanya staring at him with bewildered eyes.

Tanya be shocked to hear an apology from Yangcha for the first time. She senses that all her rage is gone instantly. And she looks at him with a smile.

Can you apologize? she taunts him saying.

Yangcha feels himself smile under his mask and continues gently stroking her cheek.

Tanya feels her eyelids getting heavy and says, "I'm sleepy."she says. 

Yangcha pulls his hand off her arm. And understanding, he grabs her hand and starting to come back. But with tugging on the hand he is holding, he stops and looks at her.

She tugs him next to a tree, saying she doesn't want to go back yet. She then sits on the grass and leans against the trunk of the tree.

Yangcha looks at her in a daze and Tanya signals him to sit down with her hand. And Yangcha, seeing it as an order, sits right next to her.

Didn't you say you were sleepy? he asks curiously.

I realized it was peaceful here.. She shrugs, saying she should come more often. And Yangcha feels a smile from under his mask again.

You're smiling and I can't see it! she says and sulking.

And Yangcha finds her very sweet at that moment. He then quickly pulls his mask off his face and looks at her. "Are you happy now?" by examining the statement of, he says.

Tanya shakes her head with a smile and says, "I'll be happier if you smile." She winking mischievously.

And Yangcha smiles involuntarily at that moment. He really can't resist this girl. And increasingly he realizes that he is beginning to surrender to her. In deep thoughts, he suddenly feels a weight on his shoulder. And when he takes a look, he notices Tanya resting her head on his shoulder and falls asleep.

Thinking she can't sleep comfortable like this, he carefully pulls her between his arms and puts her head against his chest. He then gently removes the hair from her face.

"You're right, I'm really jealous.."he thinks. And kisses her on the forehead. He then wraps his arms around her in a protective way and begins to watch her sleep. And a smile re-forms on his face.


	13. Episode 13

Tanya was still sleeping in Yangcha's arms. Yangcha realizes that he really likes to watch her while she sleeps. Especially when she sleep so peacefully in his arms. It feels as if an angel is sleeping between his arms. He think she really look like an angel in that white dress.

And if he had to confess, even when he saw her, he thought she was as beautiful as an angel. Even when she's blood, wounds and dirty. Nothing was enough to cover that beauty. And it was only then that he felt that certain desires and feelings began to awaken. He never expected a girl to make such an impact on him one day and to be so attached to her. She definitely caught him off guard.

He certainly wasn't ready for that. He never thought that one day he could like someone so much. And he always thought it was stupid to commit to someone, that his loyalty would always belong to Tagon. Now he was unsure who his loyalty belonged to, and he felt lost. He really liked her, he so loved her. When she talked about another man, especially when he had that Igutu, he could feel the anger and jealousy rising inside him.

Still looking at Tanya in inside his arms, he wondered what kind of love that was. Just as a friend? But he thought his feelings for a friend were very too intense. So.. Does that mean I can fall in love with her? And suddenly he starts stroking her hair with an impulse. It really is very soft. She's sure her skin is like that.

And at that moment, Tanya starts move between his arms and slowly opens her eyes. When she opens her eyes, she finds herself in Yangcha's arms. And certainly not expecting it, she feels her heart start racing. She quickly pulls her head out of his chest, turns her head towards him, and at that moment catch each other's eye. She sees yangcha watching her carefully.

Yangcha thought Tanya's sleep-awakened state was too sweet, and begins to resist the urge to kiss her. But it's not easy, when she looking at him so sweet and confused.

Tanya said, " Did I fall asleep?"she says, trying to distract himself.

Yangcha smiled at her, saying, " Yeah, you were already passed out when I noticed.."he says mockingly. 

Seeing that he had fun with her in his eyes, Tanya quickly feels her anger rising. Now she looked at him with angry eyes. And that makes Yangcha think she's even more attractive when she's angry.

Hearing this thought, Tanya feels her cheeks are quickly reddened. She tries to hide this. "So why am I in your arms?" she says, looking at him grumpy.

Yangcha shrugged, "you put your head on my shoulder and I thought you couldn't sleep well. Are you judging me instead of thanking me? You're the one who fell asleep in the woods." he says with a statement that shows that he had fun. So much so that he can barely suppress his laughter.

Seeing him having fun, Tanya calmed down and said, "I'm not judging.. Just.. I didn't expect to find myself in your arms.." she says, feeling that her heartbeat continues to quick beat. Then she head shamefully and say, "thank you."she says.

Yangcha looks at her, continuing to smile. He notes that her shy self is also very cute. How can every her expression be so aroused me? He thinks she should stop looking at him like that. Because he doesn't know how much longer more he can control himself. He eventually pulls his arms out of her, freeing her. But Tanya feels like she's in a vacuum. She understands that she really likes to be in his arms.

When Tanya looked at him with the question mark, he said, "We have to go back now. It's not safe here either."he says.

Tanya shrugged and said, "I'm sure you're chain them all." she says. Yangcha looks at her with an amused expression, barely suppressing his laughter.

"As much as I appreciate your trust in me, I will not put you in danger with my excessive self-confidence." he says and he stands up. And reaches out his hand to Tanya, who is still on the ground. Tanya looks at him with a smile and stands up, holding his hand. They then quietly begin to walk their way back. When Tanya turns around and looks at Yangcha, she sees him being overly focused around. And he puts the mask back on his face and frowns and looks around.

Seeing yangcha's tension, Tanya says, "is everything okay?"she asks with curiously.

When Yangcha turns around and looks at Tanya, he sees her curious expression and says, "we are being watched."he says.

Tanya by looking at him in surprise "We're being followed? But there's nobody.."she says, starting to look around.

I get the feeling of being watched over us and it's nowhere you can see it. That's why you shouldn't come to places like this without a second thought. What if I hadn't come after you? he says with looking at Tanya in anger.

Who made me come to places like this? says Tanya by making irony.

In return, Yangcha frowned, "We should't discuss this here.." he says. Then suddenly he notices an arrow coming from across. Realizing that the direction the arrow is coming from is Tanya, he quickly grabs her by the arm and pulls her to him.

Tanya clings to his body with this sudden pull, and there's no distance between them. And that's when the arrow hits the tree where Tanya just stood. Tanya pulls her head out of his chest and says, " What are you doing?!"she shouts. Yangcha points the arrow leaning against the tree with his eyes, she look at where he is pointing. And Tanya is shocked when the arrow sees.

If I had just stood there for a few more seconds.. Yangcha interrupted, saying, " stop interrogating me."he says. And he looks at the direction the arrow is coming from. He tries to find out who did this, but the arrow is fired from a distance. And if he hadn't pulled Tanya, they would have their found target. Whoever throws the Arrow, he realizes that they are not ordinary persons. And without a second thought, he starts running, holding Tanya's hand tightly.

If he stands here, tries to look around and find out who shot the arrow, he realizes that more could come. He doesn't want to put Tanya in danger. He doesn't want to go into fight alone, remembering the dream she had. Especially when there is someone very important to protect. When he's fighting them, what if someone puts their sword down Tanya's throat and he can not catch up in time? What if he missed it in just a few seconds? Unwilling to let that dream come true, Yangcha be running fast.

He knows Tanya's having trouble keeping up with his pace, but he can't do anything about it right now. It's hard enough be careful around her and to protect her. And at that moment, suddenly, a Shahati child appeared before them. He quickly tosses his sword over Tanya, but Yangcha stops his sword at the last moment with his sword. He then takes Tanya behind him and quickly snaps his chain around his neck and breaks his neck without even a moment's thought. Tanya is horrified by this scene she sees. Yangcha broke his neck without hesitation in front of her eyes.

She knew he was doing it to protect her.. But his behavior reminds her of Iark days. At that time, she had seen him kill people without hesitation. Yangcha's current stance makes her realize he's back in cold, brutal soldier mode. Did my heart really choose the right person? she thinks. And at that moment, she notices another arrow coming at her from behind. With only a few inches left to stab her, Yangcha quickly takes Tanya behind him and the arrow goes into his own arm. Seeing this, Tanya no longer leaves room for doubt in her heart. She thinks her heart really chose the right person. 

And in fear, she touches Yangcha's arm. You're bleeding.. she says. She seeing that the arrow still was lodged in his arm. Yangcha takes her hand off his arm. And without a second thought, he quickly pulls the arrow out of his arm. He ignores his pain.

Tanya looks at him in shock. "Don't you feel pain?! You can't just take it off your arm!'' she yells.

Yangcha's gaze softens and he shrugs. "I'm used to it. But I like that you're worried about me."he says.

Tanya feels her cheeks start to blush quickly and says, "you really are.."she begins. But Yangcha quickly begins to run, holding her hand again. They quickly emerge from the forest and reach the city. Now that it is safer, Yangcha stops running and turns around and looks at Tanya. He's still holding her hand tight. Tanya gasped. "Can't you run a little slower?!'' she saying yells.

And Yangcha looks at her wicked and almost laughs. But he keeps to himself at the last minute. And this time he starts walking slowly. He still holds her hand, so Tanya to go after him.

Can't we just stop? I'm so tired! she says, with revolted.

"They may still be after us," Yangcha said, taking a deep breath. Stop complaining and keep walking."he says.

Tanya felt her anger rising rapidly, she saying, "wood!'' shouts.

Yangcha gives Tanya a look, commuting between bewilderment and laughter. And he sees her breathing in anger. Then, sighing, he suddenly leans a little, his arm around her legs, and his other hand her waist, he begins to carry it in her lap holding it by the.

Tanya is surprised at what happens when her feet suddenly take off from the ground. And when she quickly returns to Yangcha, she realizes how close their faces are. The only thing between them is the mask. And when she see eye to eye with him, her heart begins to beat violently. Then "what are you doing?! Put me down!'' she saying yells.

Yangcha shook his head in a negative way and said, "Will you stop complaining?"he says.

Tanya begins to flutter in his lap and tries to get out of his arms. But as a result, Yangcha wraps his arms around her tighter, preventing her from flutter.

What's your problem! Let go of me! she continues to shout.

"Didn't you say you were tired? Why aren't you happy about anything?" he says.

I'm tired, yeah! But I didn't say that you could carry me! she says angrily looking at him.

Yangcha giggles, unable to hold himself any longer. And "Maybe I just wanted you in my arms." he taunts.

Tanya felt her ears blushing and said, " Let me go now!"she shouts. Yangcha gives her with a fun look and says, "Are you sure?" he says. When Tanya angrily continues to stare at him, he says, "Well." he suddenly takes his arms out of Tanya's body a little bit. At that moment, Tanya quickly wrapped her arms around Yangcha's neck. And Yangcha wraps his arms around her again. Tanya curses herself, realizing what she has done.

You actually like being in my arms, don't you? he looks at her, smiling from under his mask. Tanya gives up, burying her head around Yangcha's neck in shame. After this move, he said, "I take that as a yes."he says, continuing to look at her.

Then there is a silence along the way and they eventually arrive at the Great Temple. Yangcha said, "We're here." He draws Tanya's attention to himself. Then Tanya looks around with her head raised.

Tanya once again made eye contact with Yangcha and said, "Can you put me down, please?"she says in shame.

Yangcha feels his smile under his mask and says, "You can be polite when you want."he says. When Tanya looks at him sulking, he gently puts her on the ground.

I'm finally on my feet! says Tanya happily.

You seemed fine in my arms.. he says with ridiculed.

"If you do this again without my permission, I will strangle you! saying " she yells.

"A wild Tanya.. I'd like to see it. "he says, looking at her prankily.

Following this, Tanya quickly enters the Great Temple. And Yangcha continues to follow her quietly.

Tanya quickly enters her room and closes the door hard. This move makes Yangcha smile and look at the door closing in on his face. And he begins to stand guard outside the door. In fact, this Guard thing is not really for him and he finds it very boring. Especially when he stand guard outside the door for hours. But when he stands guard next to Tanya, he thinks it's not so boring. He still thinks he misses fighting. This is much more exciting for him. He realizes that his life was much more exciting and active next to Tagon. Next to Tanya, life is so calm, there's no action or excitement. All he does is keep watch, and he often finds it boring. Except for the parts where he keeps Tanya watch.

Although he finds this whole guard thing annoying and unsettling, he begins to think that as long as he can protect Tanya, he can take it. Moreover, spending time with her, making her angry and smiling makes him feel like she has added meaning to his life. He smiles often at her side in a way that would never normally happen. She's the only one who can make him smile so much. So even though he's away from excitement and action, he thinks Tanya has had enough action and excitement around her. It even has a lot of fun.

Amid all these thoughts, the door suddenly opens and he sees Tanya looking anxiously at himself. When Tanya calms down in the room, she suddenly remembers Yangcha being injured. Quickly remembering the arrow that went into his arm, she opens the door and anxiously looks at his wound. And Yangcha can't understand why she's looking at him so nervously right now. He is even more surprised when Tanya grabs his hand and pulls him into the room. She then closes the door and returns to Yangcha again.

She sees Yangcha staring at her in astonishment and quickly goes into the closet to get first aid supplies. And then Tanya tells him to come back to her. Yangcha goes to her side, wondering what she is trying to do, and looks at her in shock when Tanya tells him to take off his shirt.

Realizing that he will not move, Tanya grabs his wounded arm in her hand and tries to find his wound. And realising that it is still bleeding, she quickly finds the wound. Yangcha finally realises her intentions and takes a deep breath. And says, "I'm fine."he tries to save his arm from her hand. But Tanya won't let him get away with it by holding his arm tight.

I said take off your shirt! Tanya shouts.

Don't you have anything else to worry about? For Example, your İgutu.

Stop talking about him now! says Tanya angrily. And this causes Yangcha to look at herself in surprise.

Has the world turned upside down? This is the first time you don't want to talk about him.. he says. Yangcha still can't get over his bewilderment.

''I have more important issues than that right now. Like taking care of your wound!'' she says with raising her voice.

Feeling a smile from under his Yangcha mask, he said, "Since when did I become your first priority?"he says, looking at her mischievously.

Tanya felt her cheeks red and said, "I says the last time, take off your shirt. You can take that as an order!"she says, angrily.

İf you want it that much.. he says. And first he takes off the chain that's wrapped around it and leaves it on the floor. Then his sword. Finally, he removes his vest and quickly gets rid of his shirt.

"Look carefully, the only injured place may not be my arm.."he makes fun of her.

Tanya rolls her eyes and quickly begins to disinfect the bleeding wound on his arm, and soon wraps his arm around it with a bandage. She then quickly turns around and starts collecting supplies. "You can get dressed now."she says, feeling her cheeks red.

"What makes you think my only wound is on my arm?"he asks. Tanya curiously turns to him. "Do you have any other wounds?'' she says looking at him concern.

Yangcha suddenly grabs her hand, bringing her closer to himself. And then he puts her hand over his heart and says, "There's a wound here."he says, curiously examining her testimony.

Tanya looks at him in confusion. All she feels is his heart beating fast under her hand. Then Tanya comes eye-to-eye with him and says, "I don't see another wound."she says.

Yangcha frowned, "Don't you really see it or ignore it?" he says. When Tanya continues to stare at him in amazement, Yangcha sighs and quickly removes the mask from his face. Suddenly, seeing his handsome face right in front of her eyes, Tanya suddenly feels her heart start beating violently.

You can hear my every thought, and yet you can't really understand it? says Yangcha, looking at her in earnest. For the first time, Tanya sees Yangcha looking at her so earnestly and suffers a minor shock.

I don't know what you're talking about.. she says with nervously. And pulls her hand over his heart quickly. Then she goes to the door, and just as she's about to leave the room, he says, "Where Are you going? he asks.

Tanya shrugs her shoulders and says, "I still have someone to find and you're not the one who can help me." she opens the door. And at that moment she hears rapid-step noises coming towards her, the next moment a hand closes the door hard. Tanya turns to the person who closes the door and encounters Yangcha's angry gaze.

''Even at a moment like this, you're still talking about him..'' he says by trying to calm himself down. But he have real trouble suppressing his anger. He feels two conflicting emotions inside. One is anger and the other is a broken heart.

Tanya looked at him in surprise, "What moment?"she asks.

Yangcha shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just forget it."he says. Then he turns around and takes quick steps towards the center of the room. And he quickly wears the shirt he left on the chair. He then puts his vest on, collects his weapons on the floor, and begins to take steps towards the door again. Tanya continues to watch him bewilderingly. Then, just as he was about to open the door, Tanya stops him by holding his arm and turns it over to her, looking at him with question marks.

I asked a question! says Tanya by raising her voice.

"I asked a question, but it went unanswered. In fact, not unanswered, Igutu reappeared." he says calmly.

Tanya frowned and said "What?"

If you don't understand, you can't hear my deepest thoughts.. he says. By continuing to look at her. Then, just as he is about to put the mask on his face, Tanya quickly stops him by holding his hand. And "You have to speak more clearly!'' she yells.

Yangcha continues to stare at her in silence. And Tanya loses her patience, saying, "What does this have to do with Eunseom?"and then she up her voice again.

"If you say his name again, I will not be responsible for what will happen!" he says. Tanya feels his anger and looks at him again in confusion.

I really don't understand you! Why Eunseom.. Then she can't finish her sentence. Because suddenly she feels an arm that clings to her waist quickly. Yangcha quickly brings her closer to himself and closes the distance between them. He put his other hand between her waved hair and said, "I warned you.." he says.

Tanya looks at him in shock. She can't understand what he's trying to do, and suddenly the distance between their faces closes. She feels her lips on his lips. And then he starts kissing her intensely. Tanya is even more be shocked. He only.. did he kiss me?! Tanya freezes and doesn't know how to react. But she actually did. When she realizes, she feels that she is responding his kiss. All she can think is, "What am I doing?!"

Yangcha be surprised she returned his kiss. He was expecting anger and a slap. But her response to the kiss will cause a thousand questions in his head. And that leaves the question marks aside for now. It makes his kiss deeper. The feelings and desires that he always held in him were overwhelming. He can't control himself anymore. But he didn't expect to do it himself. Hearing İgutu's name again revealed everything he had suppressed. He's still kissing her passionately. And Tanya keeps keeping up with him, spinning his kiss.

And the sound of the door suddenly clicking makes them both return to reality. But Yangcha doesn't care about it at that moment and continues to violently kiss her. Tanya, on the other hand, finally comes to her senses with the sound coming from the door and tries to push him away, stopping his kiss. But Yangcha won't let her get away with tightening his arm around her waist. And he continues to kiss her with the same intensity. Tanya feels that her heart is now to beat violently. Whoever's behind the door is hoping he won't come in. Because she can't get herself out of this intense kiss.

Behind the door comes an anxious voice.

"Niruha? Everything okay?"this is Mubaek's voice asking.

When Yangcha hears Mubaek's voice, he eventually returns to his senses. He eventually regains control. And although he doesn't want to put an end to this kiss, he reluctantly releases her in the end. And he sees Tanya staring at him with panting and red cheeks. It makes him want to kiss her again, but he stops himself.

Tanya nervously returns to the door and quickly opens the door. She finds Mubaek anxiously waiting for an answer at the door.

Has something happened? she asks nervously.

You weren't here for a while. He says ''I wanted to make sure everything was okay.'' And he is shocked when he sees a bloodstain in the room at the time.

Are you hurt? he asks immediately nervously

Tanya pulls out of the door and signals him to come in. Mubaek, understanding and moves in and notices the bloodstain on the arm of Yangcha's shirt.

Are you the one who got hurt? he asks curiously.

Yangcha approves of him by nodding his head.

What's happened? Or rather, how did it happen? It's rare to see you get hurt.. he says with great surprise.

Tanya tells him everything that happened in the forest, and Mubaek listens to her carefully. He have been quite surprised by what he heard.

But he breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Fortunately, you're both safe.. But Niruha.. Why did you go to a place like that? It's a very convenient place to be attacked."

Tanya doesn't know how to explain it. How can she say she went there because she was mad at Yangcha?

"It's a bit complicated," she said, taking a breather at the end.. She can only say that.

Mubaek shakes his head with understanding. And said "Be careful not to go to places like that from now on. Even if you had Yangcha with you, if you had a crowded group.. He can't protect you same time and fight at the same time." he says in a cautionary tone.

"I know that.. I didn't think that far ahead at the time.. I was very angry.. If someone can stop pissing me off, I can stop doing that.." she says and gives her lethal gaze Yangcha. In return, Yangcha looks at her with an amused expression.

If that's all, then he says he's leaving now, and just as he's about to walk out the door, Tanya says to him, wait! He stops.

When Mubaek returned to her, she said, "I need to know where Eunseom is.. But I don't even know where he is.."she says.

Mubaek said, "I don't know where he is.. After that incident, I never saw him again.." he says sighing.

I can't order to call because I don't want Tagon to find out. He obviously wanted to kill him.. says Tanya with boredom.

"So I want you to send some messengers in secret to track him down." says Tanya confronts Mubaek's gaze directly.

"I Understand, Niruha. I'll deal with it.."he walks out of the room with his head approving and then with quick steps.

Tanya returns to Yangcha, who remains silent during this time.

"I hope you're not really a spy."she says, looking at him meaningfully.

Yangcha responds to her gaze and says, "if you think I'm a spy, you shouldn't have talked about this when you were with me."

I trust you.. But I haven't forgotten what you just did! She feeling her cheeks red again.

Yangcha begins to close the distance between them by taking a few steps at her. Seeing this, Tanya steps back nervously and is forced to stop when she finally feels her back on the wall. And Yangcha closes the gap between them. And he gently holds the end of her chin with one hand, making her look at himself.

What did I do? he asks, sarcastically.

Tanya feeling her anger inside rising and says, "Why did you kiss me?!'' she shouts.

Yangcha couldn't suppress his smile any more, saying, "You weren't reluctant either.."he says, looking at her with an amused expression.

Tanya feels her heart start to hit again violently and pushes his hand through her chin.

"Will you answer my question?!" she shouts at him in shame.

"Now we're even." he says with shrugged

Tanya stared at him in amazement, saying, what?

"You kissed me when you was drunk.. But I did not respond." by examining her statement of he says.

"And you did it sober! by saying " her screams.

Yangcha chuckled, "You responded too and you're not even drunk.." he says, looking at her meaningfully.

Tanya panicked, "Me.." she can just this only say. She doesn't know herself why she did it.

"You wanted too.." said Yangcha, who saw that she could not give an answer.

And he begins to look at her in amazement. What does this mean?

"Wasn't there someone else in your heart? You know, your--" And Tanya quickly cuts off his promise. Then she said, Yeah, he's not in my heart anymore! she yells.

Yangcha looks at her in shock. "Then who is in your heart?" he asks in wonder.

Tanya thinks about how she can answer that question. Should I be honest with him?


End file.
